HP et l'Ange Noir
by kya-the-viper
Summary: - FIC TERMINEE - Afin d'assurer la protection de Harry, Dumbledore demande à une jeune sorcière de veuiller sur lui, mais cette dernière semble avoir un secret et fuit les autres. Qui est elle vraiment ?
1. Décision

**bjour tout le monde !! donc vouala c ma première fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**c une sorte de suite au tome 5 avec l'introduction d'un perso tiré de ma ptite imagination**

**si vous voulez la suite reviewez moi sinon ... pu de fic ! lol**

**bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 1 - DECISION

Une silouhette immobile se dressait sur la coline dominant Poudlard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle admirait le paysage. Il n'y avait aucune trace de nuages dans le ciel étoilé et la Lune inondait le parc de sa clarté fantomatique.

-que faire ? songa-t-elle

Un vieil homme sortit de l'ombre derrière elle. Dumbledore. La silouhette n'eue pas le moindre mouvement. Elle sentait sa présence depuis longtemps.

-alors ? qu'as-tu décidé ? lui demanda-t-il

Il y eu un moment de silence, puis :

-je vous suis.

Avec soulagement, le vieil homme se retira parmi les ombres. La silouhette releva la tête et admira les étoiles. Elle put voir Sirius lui faire un clin d'œil de la costellation du chien. Elle soupira.

-si je le fais c'est pour toi, murmura-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, une faible brise vint lui caresser le visage. Elle baissa les yeux et se détourna pour ensuite disparaître, ombre parmi les ombres…

**vala premier chapitre finit ! c pa terrible je c **

**c une sorte de prologue si on veut**

**suite ? pas suite ? c à vous de décider !**

**à tte !**


	2. Et c'est parti

**suite à une review pas bête du tout g décidé de mettre le second chap afin que vous puissez vous faire une idée de mon écriture **

**l'histoire continue du point de vue de Kya,le perso "made in mwa"**

-mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici, ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser pour la centième fois au moins.

Je me trouvais dans un salon moldu, avec trois de ces stupides créatures en face de moi. Albus était à ma droite et Harry Potter en face. Hé oui, le grand Harry Potter était assis en face de moi ! Personnellement ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais bon. Il a quand même détruit Voldemort mais il ne l'a pas fait volontairement et apparament ça n'a pas servi à grand chose car désormais il est de retour. Bref il n'a rien de spécial. C'est un adolescent comme les autres. Presque tous les autres ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser. Je soupirai. Albus commençait à expliquer la raison de notre venue au 4, Privet Drive.

- comme vous le savez sûrement, Lord Voldemort est de retour ....

Et patati et patata... Bref j'abrège: Voldemort veut tuer Harry et sa tante est sa seule protection. Mais cette dernière n'a pas elle-même de protection. Ce qui m'amène à la raison de ma présence dans cette maison de fous (ben oui croyez pas que je suis là parce que j'avais envie de venir! je fais pas de la figuration moi!). Bref je vais devoir protéger ces moldus de Voldemort et ses sbires durant les deux mois de vacances qui viennent de débuter, après quoi j'irais à Poudlard avec Harry pour continuer à le surveiller. Et voila comment on gâche deux mois de vacances à jouer la baby-sitter. Pas que j'avais de gros projets, mais n'importe quoi m'aurait parru plus divertissant que ça.

Je relève la tête et détaille le visage de mes nouveaux hôtes. A première vue ils expriment de la surprise, de l'incompréhension et de la peur. C'est ça, craignez-moi, la peur imose le respect. Bon point pour moi. Bon je ne diraîs pas que je suis effrayante du haut de mon 1m70 pour 52 kg. Avec mes cheveux noirs ondulés et mes yeux verts pâles, je ne ferais pas peur à une mouche. Du moins du moment qu'elle ne croise pas mon regard. Mon regard. Sûrement mon arme la plus intimidante. Des yeux froids dénués de toute lueur d'humanité et qui ferait baisser les yeux au plus tétu. Mais dans l'ensemble je pourrais passer pour n'importe quelle jeune fille banale. Sauf que je n'en suis pas une...

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas prêté attention au gros moldu qui semblait avoir passer le stade du choc et qui fulminait à présent sur son fauteuil trop étroit pour lui.

-c'est hors de question!je refuse qu'un autre mons...qu'un autre individu anormal vivent sous mon toit, débita-t-il très vite en fuyant mon regard.

Anormal..Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver plus juste. Je ne pus retenir un sourire en imaginant leur tête s'ils apprenaient qui ils avaient en face d'eux. Il du le remarquer car il me demanda d'un ton agressif:

-et toi là, qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça?

Le dit sourire disparut aussitôt pour faire place à un visage fermé agrémenté d'un regard froid. Celui qui se faisait appelé Vernon sembla se tasser sur son siège. Je pu sentir la peur coulait dans ses veines. Quel sentiment jouissif!

Albus toussota. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-je suis désolé mais je ne vous laisse pas le choix. Kya est la seule personne assez puissante pour vous assurer une protection maximale.

Ben voyons, il n'a qu'à me jeter des fleurs tant qu'il y est.

-et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'elle est aussi forte que vous le prétendez ?

-je ne pense pas qu'il y est quoi que se soit à prouver. Elle est la personne qu'il vous faut. Faites-moi confiance.

A l'air de Vernon, on devinait facilement qu'il lui faisait autant confiance qu'une vache l'aurait fait pour un boucher. Quel homme borné!

Albus soupira et me glissa à l'oreille:

-Kya, sors avec Harry et son cousin s'il-te-plaît. Il faudrait que je parle à Mr et Mrs Dursley en privé.

j'hochais simplement la tête et me levai. Je fis signe aux concernés de me suivre et nous allâmes dans la cuisine. Harry me désigna une chaise que je refusai. Je préfère rester debout. Ils s'assirent tous deux tandis que je m'adossai au mur. Un silence pesant s'installa, puis le survivant parla:

-je suis désolé pour mon oncle. Il est très borné vis-à-vis de tout ce qui touche à la magie.

-c'est pas grave. C'était prévisible. L'être humain est toujours effrayé par ce qu'il ne connaît pas, marmonnai-je

Il hocha la tête en silence puis me dévisagea longuement.

-qu'y a-t-il?

-rien. je me disais simplement que tu devais avoir à peu près le même age que moi et pourtant je ne t'es jamais vu à Poudlard.

Dudley gémit en entendant parler de l'école de sorcellerie.

-c'est parce que je n'y suis jamais allé. J'ai pris des cours par correspondance. Mais avec le retour de Voldemort Albus préfère qu'il y est quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Lui et les professeurs ont bien assez à faire comme ça et vu qu'on à le même âge..

-oui, tu as sans doute raison. Mais comment ce fait-il...

-que j'ai été choisit pour vous protéger ?

-oui

-et bien je dirais (en toute modestie, évidemment)que je possède une puisssance magique et une connaissance en magie noire assez élevée, ils m'ont jugés apte à assurer une surveillance sur vous.

-mais tu es une sorcière de premier cycle, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

-j'ai une autorisation spéciale.

-ah d'accord. Il réfléchit un moment. De la magie noire ? Mais à quoi cela pourrait-il te servir ?

-disons que c'est une magie très puissante et qu'elle est celle utilisée par Voldemorts et ses partisans. Le fait de la connaître et de la pratiquer me donne donc un avantage.

-comment ça?

-il faut connaître son ennemi avant de l'ataquer, dis-je simplement.

Le silence retomba dans la cuisine étincelante. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. S'en était presque artificiel.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Albus, suivi des Dursley, la mine sombre, pénétra dans la cuisine.

-après une longue délibération, Mr et Mrs Dursley ont accepter de te prendre chez eux pour les deux mois de vacances en échange de la protection que tu pourras leur apporter.

Génial pensai-je amèrement.

**alors ? zen pensez kwa ? suite ou pas ?**


	3. Petites mises au point

**voila la suite de ma subliiiiiiiiiiimissime fic (tjs aussi modeste que voulez-vous )**

**mais tt d'abord les RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : pr les histoires d'amour oui j'aimerai en caser on va voir sa**

**greg83 : merci je garanti pas une suite géniale mais je v tt faire pr**

**et maintenant l'histoire !**

Etendue sur mon lit, je dus me secouer pour sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle je m'étais plongée. Je me redressai et regardai autour de moi. Je me trouvais dans la chambre d'amis que les Dursley avaient (aimablement) accepter de me prêter.

Bon ma grande il faut que tu mette les choses au clair avec ces moldus. Tu vas passer deux mois avec eux alors autant partir sur des bonnes bases.

je demandai à Harry de descendre et j'allais rejoindre mes cheeeeeeers hôtes dans le salon. Ils ne prirent même pas la peine de lever les yeux quand nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

C'est pas gagné…

Je toussotai pour attirer leur attention. Vernon ne cilla pas et Pétunia m'accorda un regard méprisant mélé à de la peur avant de se replonger dans son tricot. Dudley, par contre, semblait intéresser par ce que j'avais à dire.

Il y en a au moins un. Leur cas n'est pas totalement désespéré...

-bon écoutez ça m'amuse autant d'être ici que vous de m'y voir mais on a pas le choix alors autant s'y faire. Et je pense que pour cela il va falloir mettre quelques petites choses au clair.

Voyant que j'avais capté leur attention, je continuai sur ma lancée.

-tout d'abord Vernon va appelé son entreprise pour leur dire qu'il prend des vacances.

-on part en voyage? demanda Dudley avec enthousiasme

-nan, c'est juste un prétexte pour ne plus avoir à sortir de la maison.

-attends un moment, je crois qu'il y a un truc qui m'échappe.

L'oncle Vernon avait enfin daigné abandonné son journal et me dévisageait de toute sa hauteur. Nullement impressionnée, je repris:

-bon réfléchissez un peu deux secondes: Voldemort va chercher à vous tuer. Or, je suis censée vous protéger. Mais je ne pourrez pas le faire si l'un est à son bureau à l'autre bout de la ville tandis qu'un autre est avec ses amis dans la rue d'à côté.

-et qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

-commenez déjà par appliquer mon premier conseil, lui dis-je en lui tendant le téléphone.

Il me regarda avec méfiance, comme s'il craignait que j'avais ensorcelé l'appareil.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et m'adossai au mur en attendant qu'il finisse.

-voila c'est fait. Et maintenant ?

-maintenant rien du tout. Plus personne ne sort de la maison.

-QUOI ?

Ils me regardèrent tous comme si j'avais perdu l'esprit (comme si t'étais très net d'habitude ).

-ben oui comment voulez-vous que je vous protège si vous vous baladez à droite à gauche ?

-je m'en fiche de ça ! s'emporta Vernon. Je refuse de passer deux mois enfermé avec deux monstres comme vous !

Il désigna Harry et moi. Je sentis la colère monter en moi. Mon regard se fit plus froid et je me rapprochais de lui.

-bon vous allez m'écouter attentivement, lui dis-je d'une voix dangereusement basse. Personne ne sortira de cette maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre. S'il en advenait autrement, vous risqueriez de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Et si jamais cela arrivait, sachez que je ne bougerais même pas le petit doigt pour tenter de vous aider. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Je sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il me dévisagea avec une peur non dissimulée.

-bien…tu ne nous laisse pas vraiment le choix.

-oh mais si. Je ne suis pas du genre à imposer des choses aux gens. Si vous voulez vous faire tuer allez-y. (wéééé vas-y !!!)

Il me fit une grimace et disparut dans la cuisine. Mais c'est que c'est très mature tout ça !

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, je remontais dans ma chambre.

**honnêtement jm pas du tt ce chap mais fallait bien trouver un lien**

**mm après ça vous voulez encore la suite ? réponse ds les reviews !**


	4. La spidera

**vala le 4è chapitre ! (je tiens à m'excuser pr les titres de chapitre qui sont nuls mais c pas ma faute ! lol )**

**ptite RAR avant de commencer :**

**lapieuvredudesert : merci ça me fait super plaisir . pour ce qui est des couples, c hors de question que je fasse un Hermione/Drago t'en fais pas !**

**et maintenant l'histoire !**

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais au chez les Dursley et tout allait pour le mieux (si on enlevait la tensoin continuelle qui règnait la vie aurait presque pu paraître agréable… j'ai bien dit presque !). Je ne croisais que très peu mes chers hôtes et je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Ceux-ci semblaient surpris de ne jamais me voir à table avec eux mais ça ne semblait pas les déranger. Loin de là.

Bref la vie au 4, Privet Drive paraissait presque routinière, mis à part le fait que je commençais à avoir sérieusement faim. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important…

Bref je venais tout juste de me lever quand le téléphone sonna. Dudley alla décrocher tandis que j'essayais de trouver un fauteuil. Ben oui c'est pas ma faute si j'ai toujours la tête dans le (censuré). Et pendant ce temps-là l'autre (dont je ne sais plus le nom : séquelle du sommeil) racontait sa vie.

-... ouais se serait bien. Ben attends je vais voir ça.

Il cacha l'écouteur du téléphone et se tourna vers moi.

-est-ce que je peux aller retrouver des copains ?

-quand ça ? maintenant ?

-non ce soir.

-nan, répondis-je simplement.

Furieux, il reprit sa conversation. Un quart d'heure plus tard il raccrocha et me dévisagea.

-si ça avait été ce matin, tu m'aurais laissé y aller ?

-non.

-et pourquoi ça ?

-si je te dis Voldemort, ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Il pâlit et tourna les talons. Je l'entendit monter à l'étage et claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans évènement notoire à part que Dudley refusait catégoriquement de m'adresser la parole (comme s'il me parlait d'habitude), mais bon.

A 20h Pétunia appela tout le monde pour dîner. Bien évidemment je ne me joint pas à eux et alla dans mon « sanctuaire » ( ma chambre mais ça fait plus propriété privée comme ça).

J'entendis alors Vernon qui poussait des cris du rez-de-chaussé. En pestant contre ces maudits moldus, je redescendis.

-qu'y a-t-il ?

-est-ce que Dudley est dans sa chambre ?

-qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? c'est pas mon fils.

Il me jeta un regard méprisant et monta voir son imbécile de fils. Il redescendit aussi vite qu'il était monté, pâle comme un linge.

-quoi ? que se passe-t-il ?

Je l'avoue, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-il n'est pas dans sa chambre.

-c'est impossible ça fait une heure qu'il y est monté.

Soudain une idée me vint à l'esprit : la sortie avec ses copains. Il ne pouvait être que là-bas.

Avec rage j'ouvris la porte et me jettai dehors. Si il est toujours vivant je le tue ! Le soleil commençait à descendre derrière l'horizon. Je me concentrai pour savoir de quel côté il était parti. Mon instinct me désigna la droite et je me mit à courir dans cette direction. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière moi. Tournant la tête je vis les deux Dursley et Harry.

-Rentrez ! leur ordonnais-je. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici.

J'accélérai ma course et vis au loin une silouhette solitaire se dirigeant vers le parc. Elle marchait à l'ombre des arbres, comme pour ne pas être vu. Soudent un mauvais pressentiment me pris. Mes yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur les arbres touffus face à moi. Ni une ni deux je sautai sur Dudley. Nous roulâmes à terre. Je me relevai précipitament et l'entraînai à l'écart des arbres. Ses parents arrivèrent aussitôt suivi de leur neveu. Je leur jetai un regard noir. Sentant un mouvement dans les hautes branches derrière nous,

je leur fis signe de se cacher derrière une voiture garée à proximité et me retournai vers l'origine du bruit. Je me plaçais sous les branches et attendis. Un mouvement plus fort fit trembler l'arbre. Je reculais d'un pas. A ce moment-là une chose velue tomba et s'écrasa avec souplesse sur le sol. Avec une rapidité surprenant (eh oui je m'étonne moi-même, que voulez-vous) je sortis le couteau que je gardais en permanence sur moi. La bestiole me sauta dessus et je me retrouvai plaquer au sol avec elle au-dessus de moi. Voyant une membrane se tendre vers moi, je tentai de me dégager. Les pattes de l'affreuse créature m'entailler le dos et les épaules. N'y prêtant pas attention, je dégageai mon bras et lui enfonçait profondément mon couteau dans le flanc. Elle se cabra sous l'effet de la douleur. J'en profitai pour lui décocher un coup de pied qui la fit nettement reculer. Je me redressai rapidement, me préparant à une autre attaque. Elle vacilla sur ses huit pattes mais tint bon. Elle se tourna vers moi, prête à me sauter à la figure. Perdant patience, je tendis une main devant moi. Au moment où elle bondit j'hurlai « Avada Kedavra ». Elle se figea dans les airs puis tomba lourdement sur le sol. Je m'approchai d'elle en soupirant. Je lui arrachai mon couteau et le rattachai à mon mollet. J'entendis les Dursley immerger de derrière la voiture où je les avait envoyés mais je n'y fis pas attention. J'étais captivée par la créature en face de moi. Elle devait mesurer trois mètres, pattes comprises. J'observai rapidement ses mandibules grandes comme mon avant-bras et me dépêchai de regarder sur son dos. Je ne mis pas longtemps à trouver ce que je cherchais. La marque des ténèbres luisait à la limite entre l'abdomen et la tête. Je poussai un grognement et me tournai vers les Dursley qui étaient d'une paleur fantomatique.

-c'est…une araignée ? me demanda Harry d'un ton hésitant.

-une spidera, précisai-je d'un ton sombre.

Voyant leur air interrogatif, je m'expliquai :

-c'est une espèce d'araignée c'est vrai. Mais elles possèdent une membrane (je tendis la main et la dépliai. Elle était pourvu de griffes en son bord) qui leurs servent pour arracher le cœur de leurs victimes.

Ils prirent un air horrifié mais Harry semblait préoccupé par quelque chose. Il me dévisagea et me demanda :

-c'est lui qui l'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?

-Voldemort ? (il hocha la tête) Oui.

Je lui montrai la marque.

-il est impossible de contrôler une spidera. C'est pour ça qui les marque au fer rouge à l'aide d'un sort. Une fois la marque marquée (c'est le cas de le dire), la spidera se retrouve soumise à une sorte d'Imperium et est donc obligée de le servir.

Un long silence suivit mes paroles. Je sentis mon sang dégouliner dans mon dos, faisant une petite flaque sur le sol. C'est qu'elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. Ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur qui se répandait dans mes épaules, je leur fis signe de rentrer. Personne ne parla sur le chemin. Dudley n'osait même pas me regarder en face.

-je crois qu'on va avoir une petite discussion une fois arrivés, lui glissai-je à l'oreille.

Il ne répondit rien. Je jettai un coup d'œil alentour des fois que la spidera est décidée de ne pas chasser seule.

Une fois rentrés, je leur désignai le salon. Ils s'y dirigèrent sans un mot.

Ils s'assirent. Je me plaçai debout devant eux et croisai les bras.

-je pense que vous avez compris pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous sortiez ?

Dudley baissa les yeux et ne répondit rien. Je laissai un silence s'installer avant de reprendre :

-la deuxième guerre est ouverte. Il n'y en aura aucun d'épargné. Voldemort tuera tous ceux qui se trouveront sur sa route, qu'ils aient fait quelque chose ou non. Et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est vous jetter dans la gueule du loup.

Ma voix avait augmenté de volume sans que je m'en aperçoive. Tant pis, ils comprendront peut être mieux comme ça. Ils baissèrent tous la tête, Harry y compris. Bien qu'il n'est rien fait, il avait raison. Il était plus concerné par cette guerre que n'importe qui d'autre.

-je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : désobéissez-moi encore et vous le regretterez. Vous auriez beau être en train de vous faire démembrer que je ne bougerai pas. C'est bien clair ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête en silence. Je tournai les talons en silence quand j'entendis Dudley murmurer « pardon ». Je ne répondis rien et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'hôtai mon tee-shirt déchiré et plein de sang et le réparai rapidement à l'aide d'un sort. Je décidai de me faire couler un bain pour nettoyer mes blessures. Non pas qu'elles soient graves, elles guériraient vite de toute manière, mais cela me détendrait en plus.

Une fois la baignoire pleine je me glissai dans l'eau et fermai les yeux.

-décidemment ça commence fort…

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je trouvai un hibou posé sur mon bureau. C'était la réponse d'Albus. Je lui avait écrit avant de me coucher hier soir pour le prévenir de l'attaque. J'ouvris l'enveloppe. Un carré de carton rouge et or se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était le portoloin caractéristique pour se rendre au QG de l'Ordre. Il réunit donc les membres ce matin. Sage décision. Le hibou me regarda avec crainte et s'envola. Décidemment je hais ces bestioles.

Je descendis, trouvant les Dursley attablés. A première vue, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi. Mon regard s'attarda sur Harry. Il avait l'air passablement déprimé. Pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait : Sirius. Je savais qu'il se sentait coupable de sa mort même s'il n'en était rien. Je sentis une vage de chagrin m'envahir. Je connaissais bien Sirius et je sais que c'est comme ça qu'il aurait voulu partir : mourir en combattant.

Je secouai la tête pour me ressaisir et me rapprochais de la table.

-je dois partir. J'en ai pour une heure, voire deux.

La tante Pétunia me regarda, affolée.

-tu ne peux pas partir ! Tu ne vas pas nous laisser seuls ici avec toutes ces horreurs qui nous menacent !

-je n'ai pas le choix, dis-je t'un ton ferme. Je vais faire au plus vite. Vous ne risquez rien de toute façon. Ils ne serraient pas assez stupides pour vous attaquer en plein jour, avec tous ces gens dehors.

Je désignai la fenêtre. De nombreux enfants jouaient dehors par cette journée ensoleillée. Ils ne tenterait rien. Pas pour le moment du moins…

-tu vas voir l'Ordre ?

Je regardais Harry et lui répondit par un signe de tête.

-passe leur le bonjour pour moi.

-je n'y manquerait pas. Bon j'y vais. Personne ne sort. Si quelqu'un sonne à la porte, n'allait pas ouvrir.

Je sortis l'enveloppe et pris le bout de carton. Une secousse m'attira au niveau du nombril. Je disparut avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit.

J'atteris dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. La tête me tournait un peu. Décidemment les portoloins ne sont pas fait pour moi. Je relevai la tête et regardai autour de moi. Tout le monde était déjà là. Albus me salua d'un signe de tête et je m'assis avec les autres, entre Remus et Tonks. Ils me sourirent tous deux. Albus nous regarda gravement et débuta :

-mes amis, la situation est grave. Voldemort a commencé ses offensives contre Privet Drive.

-et qu'a-t-il envoyé ? demanda Mrs Weasley, l'air inquiète.

-une spidera. Mais fort heureusement elle a été stoppé à temps. Avait-elle déjà fait des victimes ?

Il se tourna vers moi, ainsi que tous les autres.

-non, répondis-je simplement.

-et comment peux-tu en être sûre ? me demanda Maugrey méfiant.

S'il me regarde encore une fois comme ça, je lui fait avaler son œil.

-il n'y avait pas de sang. Et vu la façon dont elle m'a sauté dessus, il était évident qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis longtemps. Il n'a pas du la nourrir pendant quelques temps, histoire de décupler sa férocité.

-pas de sang ? Peut être est-ce du au fait que vous avez fait disparaître toute trace de sang à Little Whining…

-que sous entendez-vous par là ?

-vous savez très bien ce que je sous entends. Vous savez très bien ce que nous pensons tous ici.

Il désigna l'assemblée d'un signe de tête. Rémus lui jeta un regard noir.

-je me fiche éperdument ce que vous pouvez penser. Je n'ai rien à prouver et surtout pas à vous.

Je sentais la rage monter en moi.

-bon ça suffit maintenant.

La voix de Dumbledore claqua comme un fouet. Maugrey le regarda mais détourna vite les yeux. Je me tournai à mon tour vers le vieil homme. Il semblait assez énervé et on pouvait sentir une aura de puissance émaner de lui. Si lui aussi perd le contrôle de ses nerfs, alors là on est mal barré. Nullement impressionnée, je soutins son regard. Il abandonna en premier. Gagné.

-la guerre est déclarée. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour les querelles intérieures. Il n'y aura que deux camps :ceux qui sont pour Voldemort, et ceux qui sont contre. Si vous êtes contre alors je ne vois pas le problème. Vous êtes ensemble désormais. Alors oubliez vos préjugés les uns envers les autres et concentrons-nous sur le véritable problème.

La plupart baissèrent les yeux. Rémus posa sa main sur mon bras et me jeta un regard qui semblait vouloir dire « ne t'inquiète pas je suis avec toi ». Je le remerciai mentalement et reportai mon attention sur Albus.

-l'attaque d'hier n'est qu'un échantillon de ce dont Voldemort est capable. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il a déjà amené à lui des géants, des spideras…

-des vampires, des loup-garous, des dragons (Hagrid lâcha un gémissement indigné), des trolls…

-des loup-garous ?

-oui. A la base ce sont des mangemorts et les nuits de pleine lune il les lâche dans les endroits où il veut frapper.

Un silence suivit mes paroles.

-et il ya aussi les Turok-hans, terminai-je.

Un air horrifié apparut sur leur visage.

-je croyais qu'ils n'étaient qu'une légende, s'exclama Tonks, paniquée.

J'hochai la tête en signe de dénégation et Albus acquièsa sombrement.

-ils existent bel et bien.

-tu parles en connaissance de cause, glissa Maugrey subtilement.

-Alastor, s'indigna Albus.

Je pris le parti de ne pas relever.

Ils parlèrent ensuite pendant une demi-heure des mesures à prendre. Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille, perdue dans mes pensées. Au bout d'un moment, Mrs Weasley me dévisagea et me demanda :

-et comment va Harry ?

-il est assez déprimé à vrai dire. Je sais qu'il se culpabilise pour…

Une boule me serra la gorge, m'empêchant de finir ma phrase. Je baissai les yeux. Un silence gêné s'installa alors.

-peut-être que Ron et Hermione pourraient aller lui rendre visite dans les jours qui viennent, suggéra Molly.

-oui c'est une bonne idée. Quand pense tu Kya ?

-oui, pourquoi pas…mais ça pourrait se révéler dangereux…

-je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je te fais confiance, déclara Albus d'un ton sans réplique.

-bon et bien s'il n'y a pu rien d'important à dire je crois que je vais y aller.

Je les saluai d'un signe de tête et transplanait.

**et vouala ! drôlement long par rapport aux précédents chapitres lol**

**alors ? ça vs a plu ?**

**encouragement ou critique --> c dans les reviews !**


	5. Hors contrôle

**et voila le chap 5 !**

**je c que l'ajout des chapitres est rapide mais g déjà écrit jusqu'au chap 13 en fait et je les met un par un pour voir les réactions et changer d trucs au cas ou **

**et maintenant le rituel de la RAR :**

**la pieuvredudesert : (ba oui tjs elle mais c la seule a me laisser des reveiws lol) waw je pensais pas que le chap était aussi bien ! je suis flatté là lol. et de rien pr le couple j'ai jamais pu trop le supporter non (Drago l'est à mwa !!!!!! niark )**

**bon un peu de sérieux (un peu de kwa ? Oo) bon on fait semblant et place à l'histoire !**

-personne ne bouge, JE vais ouvrir.

On était le lendemain de la réunion de l'Ordre. Quequ'un venait de sonner et je m'avançais déjà pour ouvrir, en ayant toutefois une petite idée sur qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Je la déverrouillait à l'aide d'un sort et glissai ma tête par l'embrassure. Le soleil m'éblouit aussitôt. Saleté de truc.

-Kya ! comment vas-tu ? s'exclama une voix enthousiaste que je n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître.

Après quelques clignements de paupière, je distinguai enfin un Rémus Lupin tout sourire, accompagné de trois personnes. L'une d'entre elle n'était autre que Mrs Weasley. Je détaillai les autres. L'un des deux autres ne pouvait être que le fils de Molly et la fille qui l'accompagnait devait être une amie (peut être petite, je sais pas). Ils me firent tous deux un sourire éclatant. Je les dévisageai d'un air méfiant, faisant ainsi disparaître les-dis sourires.

-ne t'inquiète pas, ce sont bien les vrais, me dit Rémus d'un ton amusé.

-on est jamais trop prudent.

J'haussai les épaules et me poussai pour les laisser entrer.

-on dirait Alastor, me fit-il remarquer, avec un petit rire.

Il m'aurait comparé à un moldu que ça n'aurait pas été pire. J'appelai Harry qui arriva sans tarder. En arrivant, il resta bouche bée un instant, puis sauta dans les bras de ses amis. S'en était presque touchant. Il n'eu même pas le temps de respirer. A peine ses amis l'eurent-ils lâchés que Molly se précipita sur lui. Au bout d'un moment qui paru interminable, elle le lâcha et l'assaillit de questions : est-ce que tu vas bien ? tu n'as besoin de rien ? quand tu auras ta liste de livres, j'irai te les cherché à Londres….Il sourit, amusé, devant tant d'attention.

Rémus s'approcha à son tour et le prit dans ses bras.

-bon écoutez les enfants, nous allons vous laissez entre vous. Molly et moi reviendront vous chercher dans deux heures. A plus tard.

Molly me jeta un regard style je-compte-sur-toi-pour-les-surveiller et sortit. Je revérouillai la porte et me dirigeait vers le salon où les trois compères s'étaient déjà dirigés. Je me rassis dans mon fauteuil et repris mon livre « magie noire avancée » où je l'avais laissé.

« Le sortilège d'asphixie est un sort de magie noire complexe qui demande une grande maîtrise. Réalisé correctement, la victime se retrouve entourée d'une bulle vide de tout oxygène. Elle meurt peu à peu, son organisme ne pouvant survivre dans de telles conditions. »

-au fait Harry, tu es au courant de la nouvelle ?

Le dénommé Ron venait de parler. Je relevai la tête, intéressée.

-non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-il paraît que l'Ange Noir aurait changé de camps, s'exclama-t-il, enthousiaste.

Au diable la lecture, je balançai mon livre et rapprochai mon fauteuil d'eux.

-qui t'as dis cela, lui demandai-je

-personne. J'ai juste surpris une conversation entre mes parents.

-excusez-moi mais qui est l'Ange noir, nous demanda un Harry totalement déconcerté.

-l'Ange noir serait le fils (ou la fille) de Tu-sais-qui (personne ne sait vraiment), s'empressa de répondre Hermione. Il (je dirais « il » car on dit un ange) serait un sorte de démon maîtrisant parfaitement la magie noire.

-Voldemort ? un enfant ?

Il semblait avoir du mal à capter la nouvelle.

-c'est difficile à croire, ajouta-t-il après un moment. Mais bon. Si c'était vrai, pourquoi aurait-il changé de camp ?

-c'est justement là toute la question. Certains croient que c'est pour venir nous espionner pour ramener des informations à son père.

-qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kya ?

Bien sûr il faut qu'il me demande mon avis. Pfff. Je fis mine de réfléchir avant d'ajouter :

-je ne sais pas. Cette personne peut être aussi mauvaise que son père, comme elle peut en être totalement différente. Je pense qu'il faut connaître les gens avant de les juger. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a leur sang qu'on est pareil que nos parents.

-oui…tu as peut être raison.

Evidemment, j'ai toujours raison. Comment ? non, merci, mes chevilles vont très bien.

La conversation allant sur les futurs résultats de leurs BUSE, je repris mon livre. Et patati, et patata…cette fille est vraiment omnibulée par les études, ma parole !

Après une heure et demi (qui me sembla une éternité), Remus et Molly vinrent finalement les rechercher.

-Harry, je pense que Dumbledore te laissera venir au QG bientôt. Après tout, tu es plus concerné que nous là-dedans.

Il hocha la tête sombrement et leur dit au revoir.

Une fois partis, les Dursley osèrent enfin se montrer. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, Pétunia commença à préparer le diner.

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur le lit. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, je me remémorai les souvenirs de ces six derniers mois. Des images se bousculèrent devant mes yeux, jusqu'à ce que, dégoûtée de ce passé, je m'endormis.

Les jours passèrent ensuite à Privet Drive sans encombres. Il n'y eu plus aucune manifestation de Voldemort bien qu'il continuait de frapper dans le monde des sorciers. Après sa tentative d'attaque au Ministère de la Magie en juin, il avait accumuler les meurtres et les disparitions de moldus. Bien que je n'appréciait pas vraiment les moldus, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de râger en lisant ça. Ne pouvant utiliser la magie, ils n'ont pas de moyen de défense. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours les armes à feu qu'ils avaient si brillament inventé, mais il n'en avait pas toujours une sur eux. Bref les moldus sont des créatures faibles et s'attaquer à eux n'est rien d'autre qu'une preuve de stupidité. A quoi bon puisqu'il ne peuvent pas se défendre ?

Albus m'avait dit qu'il voulait que Harry vienne au QG de l'Ordre à partir du lendemain de son anniversaire. Tiens ça me fait penser que je ne lui ai pas acheter de cadeau. Faudra que j'y pense.

Bref cela allait faire trois semaines maintenant que j'étais là et tout allait bien. Harry était toujours déprimé par moment mais la visite de ses amis lui avait faite le plus grand bien.

Les Dursley se montraient beaucoup plus sympathiques depuis que j'avais sauvé leur fils d'une araignée géante. Allongée sur mon lit, je me disais que ces vacances ne seraient peut être pas aussi catastrophique que je l'avais imaginé.

Des cris me sortirent de mes pensées. Je jetai rapidement un coup d'œil à mon réveil. 2h34. Je me précipitai dans le couloir et me rapprochai de la source du bruit. La chambre de Harry. J'ouvris la porte et me glissai doucement à l'intérieur. Contre toute attente je trouvai un Harry prit au piège d'un cauchemard. Et moi qui m'attendais au pire…je me rapprochai de son lit et commençai à m'inquièter : il se débattait entre ses draps, comme prit de convulsions. Des larmes se mélaient à la sueur sur son visage et il était trempé de la tête aux pieds.

-Harry ? Harry ! réveilles-toi !

Je le prit par les épaules et me mit à le secouer doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-Kya ?

-oui c'est moi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? on aurait dit que quelqu'un t'égorgeait.

Il s'assit sur son lit et se prit le visage dans les mains. Je me mis à côté de lui sur les draps humides de transpiration.

-j'ai rêvé de Sirius.

Mon cœur se serra à l'évocation de ce nom. Je ne dis rien cependant et le laissait continuer.

-tout est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas suivit cette vision rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé…

-ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tout est de la faute de Voldemort….

-oui mais si j'avais plus travaillé l'occlumancie…

-si tu pars sur ce principe alors on est tous responsables de sa mort. On a tous quelque chose à se reprocher vis-à-vis de lui.

Un silence seulement troublé par les ronflements de Dudley s'installa.

-rendors-toi et n'y pense plus.

Je me levai.

-oui…désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-c'est pas important, je ne dormais pas de toute manière. Bonne nuit.

Je retournai dans ma chambre et tombai dans un demi-sommeil jusqu'à l'aube. Quand finalement j'en eu assez de me tourner et de me retourner dans tous les sens, je descendis.

Tous étaient déjà assis à table, à regarder les info du matin à la télé. Je m'assis et posai la tête entre mes mains, épuisée.

« …on nous apprend que le célèbre criminel Sirius Black, qui s'était évadé de prison il y a trios ans maintenant serait mort dans une tentative de cambriolage en juin dernier… »

Je relevai brusquement la tête et regardai Harry, effarée. Ravi, Vernon s'exclama :

-tant mieux. Il ne méritait pas mieux que ça de toute manière.

Il regarda Harry du coin de l'œil.

-et puis, étant ton parrain, il ne pouvait qu'être anormal comme toi. Sa mort est un cadeau pour notre monde.

Cette fois s'en était trop. Je me levai d'un bond totalement enragé, Harry me suivant de près. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son oncle. Je fus cependant plus rapide que lui. Je le saisis par le col et le plaquai contre le mur.

-retirez ça tout de suite !

Il me dévisagea, affolé.

-je…je…

-comment osez-vous dire une chose pareille ? dis-je dans un murmure, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire trembler un peu plus entre mes mains.

Je rapprochai mon visage du sien et me transformai, l'espace d'une seconde, juste assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de surveiller ses arrières.

-Sirius est mort en héros et je ne laisserai pas un abruti comme vous souiller sa mémoire. Dites encore une chose de travers sur lui et je vous ferai comprendre que le mot monstre n'est qu'un euphémisme comparée à ce que je pourrai devenir.

Je le relâchai et me détournai pour regarder les dégats. Les vitres avaient explosées sous le coup de la colère (la mienne ou celle d'Harry, je ne sais pas). Ce dernier me dévisageait, furieux. Il jeta un regard haineux à la seule famille qui lui restait et partit en courant à l'étage.

Aveuglée par la rage, je sortis et courut au hasard jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, je manquai de tomber. Je m'assit à l'ombre d'un buisson, toujours autant enragée. Je décidais alors de soulager la faim qui me tiraillait depuis presque deux mois déjà, comme une sorte de vengeance.

Je ne rentrai qu'à la tombée de la nuit et sans autre préambule, me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Cela faisait à peine quelques heures que je dormais que je sentis quelqu'un me secouer. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et distinguai les traits d'Albus dans la prénombre.

-Albus ?

-bonsoir Kya, me dit-il d'un ton froid.

Et voila, ça va être ma fête…

-tu me déçois beaucoup tu sais.

Le jour où je ne décevrais pas quelqu'un, les serpents feront des claquettes.

-vous dîtes ça parce que j'ai failli tuer Vernon ou parce que je suis parti en laissant ces pauvres moldus tous seuls.

-tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que ça.

Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça.

-s'il ne m'avait pas mis hors de moi comme ça, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Vous savez que je perds facilement contrôle.

-c'est justement là le problème. Je ne t'es pas acceuillis parmi nous pour te laisser marcher à ta guise et nettoyer après tes petites sautes d'humeur.

Je commence à froncer les sourcils. J'ai horreur qu'on me fasse la morale.

-je vous signale que c'est vous qui êtes venu me chercher.

-et tu as accepter de nous suivre, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous.

-je sais, je sais. Ta motivation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus noble.

-si je le fais ce n'est pas pour moi.

-on pourrait croire à une tentative de rédemption pourtant.

-il n'y aura jamais de rédemption pour moi et vous le savez.

-qui sait ?

Je ne répondis rien, trop occupée à ruminer mes sombres pensées.

-Alastor et Tonks viendront vous chercher demain. Je pense qu'il est inutile d'attendre.

-Remus ne vient pas ?

-la pleine lune était hier. Il se repose encore.

La pleine lune ! Mince, mince, mince… je l'avais complètement oublié ! je me mords la lèvre et me tourne vers le vieil homme.

-ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'en veux pas.

Il me fait un sourire rassurant et transplana.

**vala !**

**bien ? très bien? génial ? pas bien ? complètement nul ? bof .. ? t'appelle ça une fic ? --> vos rep dans les reviews !**


	6. Au QG

**je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui et je vais vous mettre 3 chapitres (wééééééééééééééééééééééééééééé !!)**

**mais avant la ptite RAR habituelle :**

**lapieuvredudesert : Kya fille de Voldemort ? hmmm je ne c pas ... le seul moyen de savoir sera de lire la fic ! lol**

**et maintenant l'histoire !**

Je me réveillai de bonne heure le lendemain et allai prévenir Harry pour qu'il fasse ses valises. Il parut ravi de la nouvelle et fit ses bagages en un temps record.

Environ une heure après, un bruit de transplanage retentit dans le salon. Pétunia se mit à hurler sous l'effet de la surprise. Nous nous précipitâmes, chargés de nos bagages. Tonks se précipita sur Harry pour le serrer dans ses bras tandis que Maugrey me regardait, l'air mauvais.

-alors comme ça, tu as encore fais des tiennes ? me doutais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance.

-Alastor, voyons ! Tonks me fit un grand sourire. Comment vas-tu ma grande ?

-ça va, merci. Comment on fait pour eux ?

Je désignai les Dursley du menton. Harry leur jeta un regard dégoûté.

-Dumbledore va s'en occuper. Il va jeté tout un tas de sorts comme pour le QG et des aurors patrouilleront dans le quartier.

-il n'aurait pas pu y penser avant ?

Ca m'aurait évité de passer presque un mois ici …

Tonks sourit.

-allez, en route mauvaise troupe. (la vieille phrase --)

Elle sortit un bout de carton rouge et or. Nous le touchâmes tous et nous fûmes aspiré dans un tourbillon de couleurs. Nous atterîmes dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Molly, suivit de tous ses fils(et sa fille, faut pas l'oublier) et d'Hermione , vint nous accueillir. J'esquivai les bonjours et me dirigeai vers la chambre de Remus.

Celui-ci dormait paisiblement. Son tein était pâle et de profondes cernes creusaient ses joues. Me sentant coupable, je m'assis sur son lit et attendis. Au bout d'un petit moment, il se réveilla. Son visage s'éclaira quand il me vit. Avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire quoique se soit, je me lançai :

-je suis désolée de pas avoir été là avant-hier.

-c'est pas grave, ne te torture pas pour ça.

Il me fit un sourire magnifique.

-je suis content de te voir

-moi aussi.

-c'est vrai que tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

Je levai les yeux de mon livre et je vis Hermione devant moi. Pitié pas elle…

-oui, pourquoi ?

-pour rien.

Croyant qu'elle avait fini, je me replongeai dans ma lecture. Malheureusement pour moi, elle ne semblait pas décidée à me lâcher.

-c'est quand même incroyable. Je pensais que c'était impossible.

-à croire que non.

-comment tu fais ?

-je ne sais pas on m'a toujours appris comme ça, répondis-je d'un ton sec.

Elle sembla enfin comprendre que je voulais rester seule et partit.

C'est alors que les jumeaux Weasley débarquèrent. Le chaos s'installa dans la pièce, me forçant à m'éclipser. Evidemment, il fallu que l'un des deux me bloque la route.

-tu nous quittes déjà ?

-oui, je tiens à ma santé mentale.

-allez, soit cool. Reste avec nous, on commence seulement à s'amuser.

-malheureusement, je ne suis pas cool. Pousse-toi.

Et comme pour en rajouter à mon bonheur, son crétin de frère nous rejoint.

-Kya ! quelle joie de te revoir !

-ce n'est pas réciproque.

-je vois…miss veut encore jouer les solitaires…

-exactement et j'ai beaucoup de mal avec vous deux dans les pattes.

-c'est bon pas la peine de t'énerver.

-oh mais je suis très calme.

-c'est justement ça qui est inquiètant, dit-il en grimaçant.

Je les repoussai et me faufilai dans le vestibule. Trop occupée à les maudire, je ne vis pas la personne devant moi et lui rentrai de plein fouet dedans, me faisant reculer d'un pas. Celle-ci se mit à râler quand soudain :

-Kya ?

-Severus, m'exclamai-je, ravie.

-qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-mais je t'en prie, cache ta joie de me revoir.

-nan c'est pas ça mais que fais tu là ? tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-toi non plus je te signale.

-moi c'est….

-différent ?

-oui, voila. J'ai changé. Tandis que toi…

-pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ?

-parce que tu es…toi !

-je vois…marmonnai-je, vexée. A la prochaine alors.

Et sans ajouter un mot, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre. A ma grande joie, je la partageai avec Hermione et Ginny. Du moment qu'elles ne ronflent pas, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Ignorant leurs bavardages, je m'endormis.

-Kya ! Kya !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vis Hermione qui me secouait comme un bananier.

-quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je la dévisageai plus attentivement à travers le brouillard qui m'entourais encore et je vis qu'elle était très pâle, l'air totalement paniquée. Une inquiètude me saisit alors. Je me redressai d'un bond.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? une attaque ?

-euh…non.

Elle semblait complètement perdue. Je jettai un coup d'œil interrogateur à Ginny, mais elle aussi semblait à côté de la plaque. Super. Il faut que je me coltine des schizophrènes en plus. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain, pestant contre ce monde de fous.

Quand je ressortis une demi-heure après, elles étaient déjà descendues. Tant mieux. Je descendis et les trouvaient en grande conversation avec Ron et Harry. En m'entendant, ils se retournèrent tous. Hermione semblait cacher quelque chose derrière elle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore ? au moment où je passai devant eux, Hermione sortit un crucifix de derrière son dos. Je reculai d'un pas.

-j'avais raison ! s'exclama-t-elle, triomphante.

Elle est pas bête cette petite.

-comment tu as su ?

-c'est très simple. Tu ne mange pas, tu reste toujours enfermée…

-et c'est seulement à partir de ça que tu en as conclu que j'étais une vampire ?

-non. La preuve qui me manquait je l'ai trouvé ce matin. Tu ne respire pas !

-c'est pour ça que tu m'as secouée comme ça ?

-oui, je croyais que tu étais morte. Mais quand je t'ai vu ouvrir les yeux, j'ai tout de suite compris.

-et en plus, ajouta Ginny, tu n'as pas de reflet. Je l'ai vu quand tu es passé devant le miroir de la chambre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Bah, c'était pas très dur à deviner de toute manière.

-et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? me tuer ?

-ça dépend…si tu tentes de nous mordre, tu peux être sûr qu'on hésitera pas.

-je m'en doutes.

-les crucifix te font vraiment peur ? me demanda Harry, intéressé.

-regarde.

Je tendis la main et la posai à plat sur la surface poli de l'objet. Ma chair se mit à crépiter, comme si l'objet était incandescent. Mon visage se crispa. Sentant la douleur monter jusque dans mon coude, je retirai ma main et lui montrait. La chair de ma paume était brûlée au deuxième degrès. Ron grimaça.

-ça doit faire mal.

-si tu veux un équivalent, chauffe un morceau de fer à blanc et pose-le sur toi.

Ils me regardèrent, effarés. Facilement impressionables dit donc. Nous nous dirigeâmes en silence vers la cuisine. Remus nous accueili chaleureusement. Une fois assis, ils commencèrent à manger.

-comment tu fais pour te nourrir ? tu ne tue pas des gens tout de même, me demanda Ginny.

-avant si.

Je souris devant leur air effaré.

-et tu es fière de toi.

Maugrey venait d'entrer et me jeta un regard noir.

-si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il y a longtemps que je t'aurais embroché pendant ton sommeil.

Je l'ignorai et me tourner vers mes interlocuteurs.

-mais j'ai arrêter. Depuis que je suis au service de l'Ordre, je me contente simplement de sucettes au sang ou de sang mort.

-comment ça ?

-je commande du sang à l'abattoir. Ce n'est pas aussi nourissant que du sang humain mais ça contient quand même assez de protéines pour me permettre de survivre.

-je ne t'ai pas vu en boire chez les Dursley.

-non. J'essayai de me désintoxiquer du sang mais c'est vital pour moi. Donc je me contente de sang mort désormais.

-pas si mort que ça , marmonna Maugrey.

Exaspéré, je me tournai vers lui.

-qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

-tu as recommencé à tuer il n'y a même pas trois jours.

Je lui jetai un regard noir.

-c'est vrai. Et alors ?

-et alors ?

Son ton monta d'un cran.

-tu es une véritable machine à tuer et je ne parle pas seulement de quand tu te nourris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Dumbledore te fais confiance. Moi je t'aurais déjà tué s'il ne me l'avais pas interdit.

-c'est à ce moment là que je suis censé avoir peur ? fis-je d'un ton insolent.

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette. Je ne fis pas le moindre geste. Il la leva, prêt à me jetter un sort. Parfaitement calme, je tendis la main et il fut projeter à l'autre bout de la pièce.

-KYA !

Et mer…credi.

Je me retournai et tomber nez à nez avec un Albus passablement énervé.

-oui ? qu'y a-t-il ? demandai-je, l'air innocent.

-tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a.

-il allait m'attaquer, je n'ai fait que me défendre.

-je ne parlais pas de ça. Alastor ! venez ici !

C'est ça, au pied le chien. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à l'ancien auror qui se relevai difficilement. Je soupirai. Il est bon pour la casse celui-là.

-combien de fois vous ai-je dit de cesser ces querelles puériles ?

Tout de suite les grands mots…je ne sais pas, peut être une centaine de fois ?

-vous êtes dans le même camps alors vous allez arrêter cela tout de suite. Serrez-vous la main.

Quoi ? j'ai du mal entendre là ? j'entendis Remus réprimer un éclat de rire. C'est ça, marre-toi, j'aimerai bien t'y voir. On verra quelle tête tu feras quand tu devras serrer la main à Severus. Je soupirai et tendis lentement une main. Il la pris une fraction de seconde et la lâcha immédiatement.

-bien. Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus.

Peut toujours rêver. Sans rien ajouter, Fol œil sortis à la suite d'Albus.

-c'est ça, bon débarras.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

-je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu peux faire de la magie sans baguette : c'est parce que tu n'es pas humaine.

Nan mais elle va pas me lâcher avec ça ?

-mais les vampires ne peuvent pas faire de magie, continua-t-elle. Donc tu n'es pas totalement vampire. Tu es en partie sorcière.

Drôlement fûtée cette gamine.

-nan c'est vrai je suis à un tiers vampire et à un tiers sorcière.

-et le dernier tiers ?

-à toi de trouver puisque tu es si intelligente.

**aha ! vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ? euh si...**

**ah bon... lol c'était pa très dur à deviner j'avoue**


	7. Fin de vacances

**next chapitre :**

Je fis un rêve étrange cette nuit-là. Mon père me disait de venir le rejoindre, tandis qu'Hermione, armé d'un crucifix géant, me regardais comme un fantôme, le regard vide.

-tu les a tous tués…je savais qu'on ne pouvait pas te faire confiance, tu es un monstre.

Et mon père se mélait à ça.

-tu ne peux pas nier ta véritable nature. Repousse-la et elle reviendra encore plus puissante, te faisant perdre tout contrôle. Reviens. C'est là qu'est ta place.

Complètement perdue, je bredouillai :

-non, j'ai changé… je ne suis plus comme ça. Je ne veux pas…

-ta véritable nature…

-monstre..monstre…

-non, je ne veux pas.

-tu ne peux nier..

-monstre…

-NON

Ce cri m'échappa brusquement et je me réveillai en sursaut. Si mon cœur battait, il m'aura sûrement briser les côtes. Je me laissai retomber sur l'oreiller et fermai les yeux, les paroles raisonnant encore à mes oreilles. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Qui essaye-tu de convaincre ? les gens ou toi-même ? marmonna une petite voix désagréable quelque part en moi. Oh tais-toi la petite voix. Je me retournai et me rendormis.

En me réveillant le lendemain matin, je trouvai la chambre vide. Tant mieux. Un hibou se tenait au bout de mon lit, une lettre à la patte. Je m'en emparai et la dépliai. Je reconnus immédiatement l'écriture rouge. Une sensation désagréable me saisit au creux de l'estomac.

« ton absence m'inquiète. A quoi joues-tu ? ton rang ne te laisse pas le droit de t'absenter comme ça. je compte sur toi pour ce soir. »

Je me mis à pester, énumérant ainsi toutes les insultes que je connaissais et même certaines dont j'ignorais l'existence.

-qu'est-ce qu'il va encore me pondre ?

-en voila une façon de parler !

Je relevai la tête et vis Tonks, à l'entrée de la chambre, l'air amusée.

-c'est pas le moment. Je suis mal barrée.

-qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-rien, rien, marmonnai-je, exaspérée.

Je me levai et sortai de la chambre, en la bousculant au passage.

Comme bien sûr quand on redoute quelque chose, il faut que le temps ai la bonne idée de s'accélérer. C'est ainsi que le crépuscule arriva, bien trop vite à mon goût.

-euh...Kya ?

-QUOI ?

Je me retournai, furieuse. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante depuis ce matin et il fallait qu'en plus ils viennent me déranger.

-euh…je voulais savoir si tu aurais pu m'expliquer le passage sur l'action de l'infusion de pyroplac dans les potions médicinales ? me demanda timidement Ginny.

Je regardai le livre qu'elle me tendait d'un air dégoûté et lui lançai sèchement :

-qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? on est en vacances je te signales.

-je sais mais j'ai les BUSEs à la fin de l'année et je voudrais m'avancer dans le programme comme j'ai un peu de temps libre.

-ben va voir Hermione alors. Pas étonnant que vous vous entendiez si bien. Moi je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience pour ça.

-pas étonnant que tu n'es pas d'amis alors, me lança-t-elle.

Elle partit, vexée. Bon débarras. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. Peu importe le nombre de personnes qui peuvent m'entourer je me sens toujours seule. Les vampires ne vivent pas en communauté. Je chassai d'un geste mental cette conversation et me concentrai sur mon véritable problème. Devais-je y aller ou non ? Avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, je sentis une brûlure se répandre dans mon avant-bras gauche. C'est l'heure. Je me mordis la lèvre. Il va se doûter de quelque chose. Je fermai les yeux et savourait la douleur qui s'estompait peu à peu. Va au diable, murmurai-je. Je baissai les yeux vers la marque qui était redevenue rouge et la fit disparaître à l'aide de mes faibles (mais utiles) connaissances de métamorphage.

Je ne devais plus y penser. De tueuse j'étais passée au rang de traître. Pas vraiment comme ça que j'envisageai les choses. Je décidai de me concentrer sur une pensée plus joyeuse pour faire le vide sur tout ça. Demain était l'anniversaire d'Harry. Je décidai de monter emballer mon cadeau et me couchai aussitôt après ça, bien qu'il était encore tôt. Un mauvais pressentiment me retourna l'estomac mais je pris le parti de l'ignorer. Je fermais les yeux et tombai dans un sommeil sans rêves.

« LES MANGEMORTS CAPTURES EN JUIN SONT EN FUITE »

Ce fut le premier truc que je vis en descendant le lendemain matin. Une pile d'exemplaire de la Gazette de Sorcier, avec tous le même titre, s'entassait sur la table de la cuisine. Je pris sombrement un exemplaire et le survolai rapidement.

« hier soir, peu avant minuit, la prison d'Azkaban a été attaqué par les mangemorts ayant échappés aux aurors lors de l'attaque du Ministère en juin dernier. Les détraqueurs ayant rejoints Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, la prison était déjà plus facilement abordable et il semblerait que lui et ses partisans en aient profités.

Nous vous rappelons que ces indivus sont particulièrement dangereux et nous vous recommandons vivement de prévenir les autorités concernés si il vous arrivez d'en apercevoir un. »

Des photos des-dits mangemorts s'étallaient sous l'article.

Voila d'où venait mon mauvais pressentiment. Si j'y avait été… j'aurais pu l'empêcher. Me maudissant silencieusement, je dévisageai les autres occupants de la cuisine. Tous avaient la mine sombre et restaient silencieux. Je me tournai vers Harry qui avait l'air particulièrement abbatu.

-en voila un beau cadeau pour tes seize ans, lançai-je sombrement.

Je me levai et revint trois minutes après, un paquet dans les mains.

-même si l'ambiance n'y est pas, bon anniversaire quand même.

Il prit le paquet et le déballa. Un livre.

-« sortilèges courants et particulièrement utilisés en magie noire » ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

-je te l'ai dis, pour attaquer son ennemis il faut avant tout le connaître. Je pense que ceci de sera particulièrement utile maintenant.

-merci, me dit-il sincèrement.

J'hochai la tête. Molly sembla sortir de la léthargie dans laquelle la lecture de l'article l'avait plongé.

-Kya a raison. Aujourd'hui est ton anniversaire et nous n'allons pas laisser ce stupide article nous gâcher la journée.

Tous acquièsèrent et la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Je réussi même à ne pas me disputer avec Maugrey. Un exploit en soi ! Harry reçu également un livre de la part de Remus et Tonks (« la défense contre les forces du mal et son histoire »), un livre relatant les plus beau matchs de Quidditch depuis les trois cent dernières années de la part de Ron et de Ginny, un coffret de farces et attrapes (ne me demandez pas de qui) et un livre (comme c'est surprenant !) intitulé « créatures dangereuses et redoutées de tous » de la part d'Hermione (il a l'air pas mal du tout ce livre. Je lui emprunterai).

Tous passèrent la soirée à rire et à boire sauf moi, intruse parmi tant de joie de vivre. Voyant que ma place n'était pas ici, je montai retrouver Buck, assez déprimé depuis la mort de Sirius. Je me glissai dans la pièce poussièreuse et jetai un rat à l'hippogriffe. Contrairement aux autres animaux, il ne semblait pas me craindre. Au contraire, je le trouvai plus appaisé quand il était avec moi. Je restai longtemps appuyée sur son flanc, à seulement écouter le rythme cardiaque de Buck, qui s'endormit peu à peu. Je demeurai immobile jusqu'à l'aube. Quand la vie sembla reprendre aux étages inférieurs, je me levai et descendis prendre un bain.

Je me glissai dans l'eau (ne me demandez pas si elle est chaude ou froide je ne peux sentir aucun des deux). Je jetais un coup d'œil à la marque qui ornait mon bras gauche et de rage, jetai contre le mur le premier truc qui me passa sous la main, c'est-à-dire le flacon de shampooing, qui explosa sous le choc. Je plongeai la tête sous l'eau et, quand je me sentis calmée, je ré-immergeai. Je sortis rapidement de la baignoire et une fois habillée, descendis boire un bol de sang.

Les jours s'écoulèrent ensuite sans évènements majeurs. Les mangemorts continuaient de frapper mais sans jamais tenter quoique se soit de vraiment important, ce qui m'inquiètai. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous réunis, pourquoi ne frappent-ils pas ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Hermione qui entra en trombe dans le salon.

-elles sont arrivées ! elles sont arrivées !

-de quoi tu parles ? lui demandai-je d'un ton froid (comme d'habitude quoi. Je m'étais décidé de ne pas trop me lier d'amitié avec elle car pour tout dire elle était trèèèèèèèèèèès exaspérante et je dois avouer que l'envie de la mordre me démangeai parfois. Donc autant garder ses distances.)

-les lettres !!!!

- ?

-nos résultats de BUSEs ! s'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde

Evidemment. Je levai les yeux au ciel et me replongeai dans mes pensées. Mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde je ne pus ignorer le cri qui suivit.

-j'ai eu douze BUSEs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! c'est trop beau, j'y crois pas !

-comme si on ne s'y attendait pas, marmonna Ron.

Lui et Harry avait toujours leurs lettres dans les mains et ne semblaient pas pressé de les ouvrir. En me concentrant un peu, je pus sentir le stress couler dans leurs veines. Je réprimai un ricanement et me callai confortablement dans mon fauteuil.

-et bien les garçons, vous n'ouvrez pas vos lettres ? leur demanda aussitôt Hermione.

Ron eu une grimace et se tourna vers Harry. Avec un coup d'œil entendu, ils les décachetèrent en même temps. Silence.

-alors ?

-j'ai neuf BUSEs, s'exclama Harry en revenant à la réalité. Et j'ai réussi en potions !

-c'est super, s'exclama son amie avec enthousiasme. Et toi Ron ?

-j'en ai eu huit ! j'ai raté celle de potions, histoire de la Magie et Divination.

-comme moi.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers moi.

-et toi ?

-je ne les ai pas passé, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-tu n'as pas passé tes BUSEs et tu vas malgré tout entrer à Poudlard en sixième année ?

-et alors ?

-mais c'est nimporte quoi ! s'exclama Hermione

-insinuerais-tu que je serais incapable d'avoir le niveau requis ?

Elle rougit aussitôt et baissa les yeux. Bien. Elle comprend vite.

-je n'ai jamais dis ça. Je sais que tu as un très bon niveau mais cela m'a paru étrange au début.

Je la dévisageai un moment, puis, considérant que tout avait été dit, je me levai et quittai le salon. Je montai au grenier voir Buck mais à peine fus-je entré dans la pièce que ma marque recommença à me brûler. C'était de plus en plus fréquent. Furieuse, je me laissai tomber sur le sol en maudissant l'auteur de cette marque et les raisons qui m'avaient conduites à la porter. J'espère qu'un jour je trouverai le moyende m'en débarasser. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers l'unique vasistas de la pièce et vit cet imbécile de soleil se coucher au loin. Encore une journée de fini. Buck vint poser sa tête sur mes cuisses. Je lui carressai distraitement les plumes et réalisai que la rentrée était dans moins de deux semaines. Il ne manquait plus que ça. J'allais passer dix mois à assister au même cours que tous les jeunes sorciers d'Angleterre, entourée incessament par des réservoirs de sang ambulants. Dumbledore veut ma mort. Je crois qu'il est temps de refaire le plein de sucettes au sang sinon je ne tiendrai pas le coup. Tout cela s'annonce très gai…

-faites attention à vous.

Impression de déjà vu. C'est une hallucination sonore ou ça fait une centaine de fois que j'entends cette phrase en même pas trois heures ? L'auteur de cette magnifique phrase n'est autre que Mrs Weasley et elle vient de nous la crier une ultime et dernière fois tandis que le Poudlard Express démarrait. Et oui, ça y est. Nous sommes le premier septembre, à ma grande joie…Heureusement le temps était assez couvert, cachant ainsi mon plus grand ami, le soleil. Mais bon revenons à nos moutons. Je me trouvais dans un compartiment en compagnie d'Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Nous fûmes vite rejoints par un garçon étourdit et une jeune fille venant d'une autre dimension, nommés respectivement Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils me jettèrent tous deux un regard interrogateur en entrant (ou du moins Neville le fit, Luna ne semblait pas être en contact avec la réalité et n'avait donc pas remarqué ma présence). Hermione expliqua rapidement que je venais d'une école de sorcellerie des Etats-Unis. Merci mais ça j'aurais pu le faire moi-même. Elle me prend vraiment pour une imbécile celle-là.

Bref cela faisait maintenant deux heures que nous étions partis. Je regardai sans le voir le paysage par la fenêtre. Ron et Hermione avait été à leur réunion de préfet et étaient revenus il n'y a même pas dix minutes que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement. Un parfum que je ne connaissais que trop bien entra dans le compartiment.

-alors Potter ? toujours en vie ? dommage, dommage…

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je levai les yeux vers la voix. Drago Malefoy. Ainsi que ses deux abrutis d'amis. J'aurais parié ma place en enfer. Il sembla enfin remarquer ma présence et son visage exprima une surprise totale (et encore le mot est faible).

-Kya ! ça alors !

-Drago…dis-je simplement (en cachant ma joie, évidemment, je n'allais pas lui laisser ce plaisir quand même)

-si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir !

Les Gryffondors me dévisagèrent bizarrement.

-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? avec eux en plus !

Ils désigna la petite troupe d'un air dégoûté. Je me contentai d'hausser les épaules.

-si tu veux il y a de la place dans notre compartiment. Ne reste pas ici. Tu es bien au-dessus d'eux.

-j'y penserai, merci.

Surpris, il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu folle. Je lui jetai un regard froid pour qu'il cesse. Il sourit.

-tu peux toujours essayer, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi. Après toutes ces années, je ne crains plus ton regard.

-ne cris pas victoire trop vite.

-ne t'en fais pas. Bon, on se reverra à Serpentard de toute façon.

Il sortit, suivit de ses deux gorilles. Les questions fusèrent de partout.

-tu connais Malefoy ?

-quelques années ?

-ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-je croyais que tu étais avec nous ?

Je les regardai froidement et ils se turent aussitôt. Oui je connaissais Drago Malefoy, et alors ?

Ils continuèrent cependant à me regarder étrangement mais je pris le parti de les ignorer, me concentrant sur le paysage qui défilait.

Après une attente qui me parût interminable, nous entrâmes en gare. J'apperçu rapidement Hagrid avant de monter dans une calèche tirée par un sombral. Belle créature. La pluie commença à tomber avec force, se mélant aux éclairs qui illuminèrent le ciel peu à peu. La calèche s'ébranla et s'avança vers le château, dressé au loin.

**et voila ! nos pitis néros préférés sont de retour à Poudlard !**


	8. Et c'est repartit pour une année

**j'ai décidé de changer le point de vue de l'histoire à partir de ce niveau-là.**

**le point de vue sera désormais extérieur et les pensées de Kya se trouveront entre # ..#**

**bonne lecture !**

Les élèves se regroupèrent peu à peu dans le hall en attendant de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Kya détailla les lieux et remarqua les regards que la plupart des adolescents présents lui lançaient.

# j'ai un véracrasse sur le nez ou quoi ? #

-miss Roosevelt !

Elle se retourna et vit Mc Gonagall s'avancer vers elle.

-vous devez venir avec moi dans le bureau du Directeur.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule pour la suivre et vit Malefoy lui jetter un coup d'œil interrogateur.

Elle marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore où celui-ci les acceuillit avec un grand sourire.

-bonjour Kya, comment vas-tu ?

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il ajouta :

-si je t'ai fait venir ici c'est pour t'expliquer quelques petites choses à propos de ton arrivée à Poudlard. Mais je t'en pris, assieds-toi.

Il fit apparaître un fauteuil qu'elle refusa poliment.

# bah oui, comme quoi je peux être polie #

-tout d'abord ta répartition. N'étant pas humaine et donc par conséquent pas une véritable sorcière, le Choipeaux ne pourra pas décider de ta maison.

Entendant cela, les personnages des tableaux se penchèrent dans leurs cadres d'un air curieux.

-et ?

-j'ai donc décidé de t'envoyer à Gryffondor car tu pourras ainsi veiller sur Harry, ce qui est avant tout la raison de ta présence ici.

# et voila comment on se retrouve encore baby-sitter #

-quant à tes cours, tu as tout à fait le niveau recquis, si ce n'est plus. Tu suivras donc les cours normalement avec les autres. J'ai d'ailleurs été t'acheter une baguette pour que les autres ne soupçonnent rien.

Il lui tendit le morceau de bois par-dessus le bureau.

-28.4 cm, bois d'érable et un poil de sombral.

# de sombral ? comme de par hasard #

-je ne t'ai pas inscrite pour les cours de sions aux créatures magiques étant donné de ton… insociabilité avec les animaux.

La vampire hocha la tête.

# je suis aussi insociable avec les humains, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a inscrit à tout ces cours ? #

-bon, je pense que je t'ai tout dis. Nous devrions nous rendre au banquet à présent.

-justement, en parlant du banquet, avez-vous prévenu les elfes pour les commandes de sang ?

-oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. On y va ?

# pas le choix #

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la Grande Salle, Kya sentit la tension qui y régnait. Elle alla discrètement s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Harry et ses amis se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et sourirent.

-alors, tu es à Gryffondor ? c'est génial.

# oui, je suis ravie. Ça ne se voit pas ? #

Ils furent ensuite coupés par Mc Gonagall qui fit entrer les premières années.

-ils ne sont pas très nombreux, fit remarquer un garçon assit à la droite de Ginny.

Et il avait raison. Ils n'avaient devant eux qu'une petite quinzaine de nouveaux, tous plus terrifiés les uns que les autres. Le Choipeaux fut amené et il entama sa nouvelle chanson, agrementée de nombreux avertissements face à la nouvelle guerre et primant sur le rapprochement des maisons.

-peut toujours rêver, marmonna Ron en regardant la table des Serpentards d'un air dégoûté.

-Ron ! s'indigna Hermione. Le Choipeaux a raison, il faut oublier nos différents. Nous sommes tous du même côté désormais.

# et patati et patata #

-ça m'étonnerai que ses Serpentards-là soit contre Tu-sais-qui.

-vous êtes vraiment borné, déclara la vampire dans un murmure. Vous croyez qu'entrer à Serpentard signifie devenir mangemort par la suite ?

-j'ai pas dis ça mais…

-ce n'est pas votre maison qui choisit qui vous deviendrez. Maugrey était à Serpentard et Queudver à Gryffondor.

-tu connais l'existence de Queudver ?

# mince…une excuse, vite #

-Remus m'en a parlé.

# Remus…#

Elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs et sourit à son ami.

La répartition se finissait peu à peu et Dumbledore se leva.

-bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous en bonne santé et j'espère que cela va continuer.

# drôlement optimiste celui-là #

Son visage s'assombrit et il reprit.

-suite au retour de Voldemort, des mesures de sécurité entrent en vigueur dès aujourd'hui : les sorties à Pré-au-lard seront annulées et toute sortie dans le parc est interdite après 19h. les matchs de quidditch seront maintenus et des bals auront lieu pour égayer la vie au château.

Des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent.

-je vous demanderez aussi d'accueillir comme il se doit une élève qui vient d'être transférée des Etats-Unis et qui entre en sixième année à Gryffondor : Kya Roosevelt.

# et mer…credi… il ne pouvait pas m'oublier celui-là ? #

Les élèves se tournèrent vers elle et l'applaudir. Elle se força à sourire et se rassit.

-et à la demande de nombreux parents d'élèves, le professeurs Lupin réintégrera son poste cette année.

Les réactions furent mitigées. Les Gryffondors et la plupart des élèves applaudir avec enthousiasme, alors que d'autres paraissaient terrifiés. Dumbledore fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et se rassit, donnant ainsi le départ du banquet. Les plats se remplir de mets et tous mangèrent avec appétit (sauf devinez qui).

Une fois le festin terminé, les préfets se chargèrent de diriger les premières années vers leurs salles communes respectives (au plus grand bonheur de Ron qui ne put finir sa quatrième part de tarte à la rhubarbe).

A peine eu-t-elle passé le seuil de la grande salle que Kya sentit une main lui serrer le bras. Elle se retourna vivement et se retrouva face à un Drago Malefoy apparemment furieux. Il l'entraîna à l'écart et la dévisagea.

- Gryffondor… c'est quoi ce délire ?

-tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse ?

Il parut soulagé de sa réponse et soupira.

-à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? je ne te vois pas de tout l'été et là tu débarques à Poudlard, et à Gryffondor par-dessus le marché.

-c'est compliqué…

-expliques toujours

-non, je ne peux pas

Elle évita son regard. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui dire tout.

# excuse-moi #

Il était déçu et elle le savait.

-tu aurais au moins pu m'écrire

-écoute. Je suis désolée.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux.

-bon, je vais aller me coucher. On se verra en cours je suppose.

-il y a des chances.

-à demain alors.

-oui, bonne nuit.

Ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés. Kya se retourna soudain.

-Drago ?

-oui ?

-ne dis pas à ton père que je suis là.

-promis.

-merci.

Il acquièsa et disparut en direction des cachots.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin avec son mal de tête habituel. Depuis un mois maintenant, sa cicatrice le brûlait continuellement. Il sentait que Voldemort était furieux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Le soir où avait eu lieu l'évasion des mangemorts, les émotions que lui avait transmis le mage noir étaient partagées entre la colère, la déception et la joie. Harry apparentait la joie à l'évasion réussie mais il ne comprenait pas l'origine des deux autres. Et même si la curiosité le démangeait, il continuait de pratiquer l'occlumancie tous les soirs depuis la mort de Sirius. Il craignait d'être à nouveau piégé mais aussi que Voldemort profite du lien qui les unissait pour apprendre la fin de la prophétie.

Harry descendit et retrouva Ron et Hermione qui déjeunaient. Kya arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Toujours aussi froide, elle s'assit et se concentra sur le plafond magique. Celui-ci était encombré de gros nuages noirs, promettant de formidables pluies.

Les emplois du temps des sixièmes années arrivèrent. Harry prit le sien et s'étouffa dans son jus de citrouille.

-c'est pas possible ! on commence par deux heures de potions !

Kya détourna son attention.

-et alors ?

Ron rougit quand elle se tourna vers lui.

-et bien…c'est que…

-ce que Ron essaye de dire c'est qu'on déteste l'horrible chauve souris gluante qui nous sert de prof.

Il désigna Rogue du menton.

# bah quoi ? il est sympa Severus. Pas très conviviable je vous l'accorde, mais bon. #

-heureusement que j'ai raté ma BUSE de potions, marmonna le rouquin.

-et on est encore avec les Serpentards pour ce cours, remarqua son ami.

Kya sourit et regarda vers la table des-dits élèves.

-d'où tu connais Malefoy ?

-je ne pense pas que ça te regarde, répliqua-t-elle à Hermione.

# ce qu'elle peut m'énerver celle-là… je t'en pose des questions moi ? #

-vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et se leva de table.

-on devrait peut être y aller, confirma Harry en jettant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

Ils laissèrent Ron et se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Les serpentards étaient déjà présents et regardèrent les gryffondors arriver d'un air mauvais. Drago fit un magnifique sourire à Kya et se tourna vers les autres.

-pas possible ! Potter a réussi sa BUSE de potions ? c'est pour tes performances ou pour ton nom qu'ils t'ont fait passer ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir.

-et toi Malefoy ? je suppose que c'est grâce à l'argent de tes parents que tu es passé. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ton père ai encore beaucoup d'influence vu qu'il est considéré comme un criminel en fuite.

Malefoy sortit sa baguette et s'avança mais Kya le retint par le bras. Il se tourna vers elle et elle secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

# à peine la première heure et ils commencent déjà #

Il s'aprêta à répliquer mais Rogue arriva au même moment.

-et bien alors ? qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? entrez !

Les élèves firent silence et allèrent s'asseoir. Harry se mit avec Hermione et Kya avec Malefoy(Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient -bien entendu- pas réussi leur examen). Rogue se plaça derrière son bureau et toisa la classe de son habituel regard froid.

-si vous êtes ici c'est car vous avez réussi votre examen avec brio, sauf peut être les pistonnés.

Il regarda Harry, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-le niveau de cette classe étant élevé, je renvérai toute personne suceptible de ralentir la progression des autres. Ceci étant dit, voyons de quoi vous êtes capable après deux mois d'inactivité totale.

Hermione sembla indignée. Jamais le fait de rester inactive ne lui serait venu à l'idée. Le professeur fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau. Potion de Capilo. Elle était destinée à aider les chauves à retrouver leur cheveulure d'antant. Tous s'activèrent autour de leurs chaudrons sous le regard atentif du professeur. Sans Hermione, Harry aurait eu bien du mal. Il ne saisissait pas le timing entre des ingrédients. Le binôme Kya/Malefoy se débrouillait très bien par contre. Le jeune homme était très doué et ses gestes étaient d'une précision incroyable. Il se pencha vers la vampire et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-dis-moi ce que tu me cache. Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ou quoi ?

# on reste calme. Reste concentrée sur la potion #

Sans lever les yeux vers lui, elle tendit le bras pour prendre le bocal de fourmis écrasées. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, il lui saisit le poignet.

-réponds.

-ce n'est pas une question de confiance ou non.

-alors c'est quoi ?

Elle se dégagea et ne répondit pas. Il se rapprocha un petit peu d'elle.

-Kaly…

# attends voir… il me supplie là ou je rêve ? #

- je ne _peux _pas te le dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi il y a longtemps que je t'aurais déjà tout dis.

Il ne sembla pas très convaincu mais ne dis rien.

-est-ce que ça a une influence quelconque sur ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

De surprise, elle lâcha le flacon qu'elle tenait et qui éclata sur le sol, répandant son contenu par la même occasion. Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et elle s'empressa de tout ramasser.

# c'est malin. Voila ce qu'il me fait faire avec ses c #

Une fois le sol débarrassé de la bave d'hippogriffe, elle regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux et lui dit d'une voix froide :

-ce qu'il y a entre nous ? ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en parler.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu essaie toujours de détourner la question ?

# il m'énerve, il m'énerve… #

-je ne détourne rien du tout.

-si. A chaque fois tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour ne pas répondre ou pour changer de sujet.

# peut être parce que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler #

-écoute. Ce qu'il y a entre nous on en a déjà discuté.

-non, justement. Tu ne m'as rien expliqué du tout

Sa voix était monté d'un cran, s'attirant ainsi les regards de leurs voisins de table.

-après le cours, d'accord ?

Son ton était sec et sans réplique. Ils se remirent à leur potion.

Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait tout suivi de la dispute entre Kya et son ami.

-dis voir Hermione.

-hmm ?

-tu as vu ça ?

-quoi ?

-Kya et Malefoy. Ils se disputent. Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre ?

-et alors ? ils ont bien le droit. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse tellement de savoir ce qu'il font ou disent ?

Voyant que son ami ne trouvait rien à redire, elle ajouta subtilement :

-ne serais-tu pas en train de tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Son visage s'empourpra aussitôt.

-je…je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-allons Harry. Tu peux dire ça à qui tu veux mais pas à moi. Je te connais.

-non, c'est pas vrai. Je l'apprécie, c'est vrai, mais ça s'arrête là.

-moui, si tu le dis…

Une fois le cours fini, les élèves se hatèrent de quitter le cachot. Kya suivit Drago vers une salle vide. Mais ils n'avaient pas remarqués que quelqu'un les suivait. Curieu de voir ce qu'ils avaient à se dire, Harry se plaça derrière la porte et colla son oreille contre. Le serpentard s'assit sur une table.

# pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde comme ça ? #

-alors ?

-alors quoi ?

-nous. Où est-ce qu'on en est ?

-il ne peut y avoir de nous et tu le sais très bien.

-mais pourquoi ?

-c'est trop dangereux, combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète ?

-tu me disais ça à cause des aurors. Mais tu n'es plus une mangemort. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il te pourchasseraient encore ?

Harry sursauta mentalement en entendant cela. Kya, une mangemort ?

-comment tu sais que je n'en suis plus une ?

-mon père, dit-il simplement.

-ah, d'accord. Et tu crois que mon brusque changement de camps va leur faire changer d'avis à mon sujet ?

-on peut toujours espérer…

Elle eu un petit rire froid. Il sonnait étrangement creux, comme si son corps n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose.

-ils seront toujours collé à mes basques, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Mais ce n'est pas ça le véritable problème.

-c'est quoi alors ? demanda-t-il avec impatience.

-maintenant j'ai aussi les mangemorts à mes trousses et je ne veux pas te mettre en danger.

-pourquoi est-ce que je le serais ?

# il est stupide ou il fais exprès de ne pas comprendre ??? #

Excédée, elle soupira.

-ils pourraient se servir de toi pour m'avoir.

Choqué, il ne répondit pas.

-s'il voit qu'on est trop proche, ils seraient bien capables de te kidnapper ou un truc dans le genre pour m'attirer à eux.

-tu crois pas que t'exagère un peu là ?

# non mais je rêve ! je vais le tuer #

La colère monta en elle.

-exégérer ? tu trouve que j'exagère ? Tu crois peut être que ça m'amuse tout cela ? tu crois que j'aime devoir te repousser comme ça ? Si je le fais c'est parce que je t'aime.

Drago parut secouer.

# au moins c'est clair comme ça #

Elle se calma un peu et reprit.

-je suis quand même la mieux placée ici pour savoir de quoi les mangemorts sont capables ? ce n'est pas parce que tu es le fils d'un des leurs qu'ils hésiteront !

Le jeune homme pâlit.

-jamais mon père ne ferai ça.

-ton père est loin d'être ce que tu crois qu'il est. (euh…c'est français ça ?)

De l'autre côté de la porte, Harry n'en revenait pas. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ce bousculait dans sa tête à la manière de cognards. Il recula en titubant sur ses jambes. Mangemort. Elle était une mangemort. Et elle aimait Malefoy. Sentant une nausée le prendre, il partit en courant vers sa salle commune.

**que de révélations dans ce chapitre ! lol**

**alors ? ça vous a plu ? rep dans les reviews !**


	9. Octobre viendra dans sa robe blanche

**je suis triste g pas eu de review pr mes derniers chap :' (**

**comme je suis pas méchante (mwa) je vous mets les deux chap suivant**

**bonne lecture !**

# alléluja, le cours est fini. Encore dix minutes comme ça et j'aurais étranglé Hermione. #

La jeune fille avait passé le cours d'étude des runes à bondir de sa chaise à chaque fois que le prof leur posait une question, c'est-à-dire toutes les cinq minutes, ce qui mit la patience de la vampire à rude épreuve.

# encore un cours comme ça et je lui arrache toutes les parties du corps pouvant lui servir à répondre à une question #

Elles sortirent de la salle de classe tandis que Kya faisait une liste.

# alors… la langue, les bras… les jambes aussi puisqu'elle se met presque debout quand elle lève la main.... ou alors je lui jète un sort de glu perpétuelle pour qu'elle ne bondisse plus à chaque fois. Moui, je vais opter pour ça. Et puis se sera marrant de la voir se balader avec la chaise collée à son… postérieur (restons polie) #

Ça faisait deux semaines déjà que les cours avaient commencés. Hermione était brillante, c'est vrai, mais aussi très exaspérante aux yeux de Kya. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs une excellente élève, à la différence qu'elle ne passait pas trois heures à travailler tous les soirs. (Réussir sans avoir besoin de travailler, le rêve). Ce qui rendait Hermione folle de rage. Les cours du professeur Lupin étaient tout aussi intéressant qu'il y a trois ans. Les élèves avaient décidés de tirer un trait sur son hybridité (à part les serpentards qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de lui rappeler son « anormalité »), ce qui avait rendu Kya furieuse.

- Il est en partie humain alors que moi je ne le suis pas du tout, alors pourquoi tu te moque de lui et pas de moi ?avait-elle dit à Malefoy. En te moquant de son hybridité c'est aussi moi que tu insulte.

Il avait bredouiller que c'était parce qu'il l'appréciait elle et pas lui et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas voulu l'insulter. Il s'était donc débrouillé pour éviter de se faire surprendre quand il rabaisserait le professeur (une Kya en colère est redoutable).

La vampire avait prit l'habitude de rester à l'écart des élèves mais tous semblaient l'apprécier, malgré le fait qu'elle traînait avec la bande à Malefoy en dehors des cours et allait très souvent dans leur salle commune (# c'est peut être du au fait que je leur rapporte beaucoup de points #). Elle tentait de repousser Drago du mieux qu'elle pouvait, chose qui n'était pas facile tout les jours et qui ne l'enchantait guère. Elle l'aimait mais elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui. # je suis maudite. Vivement que cette foutue guerre se finisse #.

Mais elle ne faisait que commencer… Les meurtres et les disparitions se multipliaient, aussi bien du côté moldu que sorcier. Une minute de silence était pratiquée tous les matins en hommage aux victimes.

Le temps continuait de suivre son cours à l'intérieur du château et on arriva vite début octobre. Le temps se refroidit et les pluies devinrent de plus en plus fréquentes. Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et il désespérait de trouver des nouveaux joueurs. Il avait gardé Sloper et Kirke au poste de batteurs, mais comme Alicia, Angelina et Katie avient quittées l'école, il lui manquait toujours trois joueurs. Il avait cependant décidé de mettre Ginny poursuiveuse mais son équipe n'était toujours pas au complet…

-Kya, est-ce que tu joues au quidditch ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air désespéré.

-non, désolée.

C'était un mensonge. Elle adorait y jouer avec Drago quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais l'idée de se donner en spectacle n'avait rien de séduisant.

-je croyais que tu avais passé une annonce ?

-oui mais personne ne s'est inscrit à part les frères Crivey.

# ouais ! les frères fanatiques sur un balai, ça doit donner #

-qui sait, peut être qu'ils sont bons.

-j'en doute. Ils ne savent même pas tenir un balai dans le bon sens.

Elle sourit d'un air amusé et se replongea dans son livre.

Harry s'éloigna mais continua de l'observer de loin. Il n'avait parlé à personne de la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Pas même à Kya. Il ne voyait pas comment aborder le sujet sans révéler son espionnage. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette triste vérité et se remis à ses devoirs.

Les professeurs ne les avaient pas épargnés. Résultat : Hermione passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque et Ron était d'une humeur de chien. Harry quant à lui était dépassé entre son poste de capitaine et ses devoirs. Il ne trouvait pas de joueurs et il peinait sur le programme des entraînements. Bref parmis toute cette agitation seule Kya semblait sereine. Elle donnait l'impression de se moquer royalement de tout ce qui l'entourait.

Ruminant contre Mc Gonagall et tous les abrutis qui ont perpétués le rituel des exercices supplémentaires, Ron vint s'asseoir en face de notre survivant. Il étala sa montagne de parchemins et se plongea dans un imposant et poussièreux grimoire sans rien ajouter.  
Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Ron feuilletait son livre en poussant des jurons de temps à autre qu'un corbeau s'engouffra dans la salle commune. Il lacha une lettre sur les genoux de la vampire et repartit aussitôt en poussant un croassement sonore. Elle prit l'enveloppe et son visage se ferma. Prenant conscience des regards sur elle, elle se leva et sortit.

« je considère par ton absence que tu nous a trahi. Désormais tu es un fêtu de paille et nous t'abbatrons comme les autres. Ne crois pas que ton sang te sauveras »

# put de m #

La lettre s'enflamma dans sa main.  
tu _savais que ça arriverait_, lui rappela une petite voix désagréable en elle.

# oui , mais même..#

Elle frappa le mur de son poing, mais celui-ci demeura intact.

# vive l'architecture moyen-âgeuse et ses murs de trois mètres d'épaisseur #

Les larmes menacèrent de sortir. Elle était une traîtresse. Elle avait trahi les siens, eux auxquels elle était pourtant attaché.

# trop tard pour faire marche arrière de toute façon. Il est temps d'assumer mes choix. #

Elle soupira intérieurement et repris le chemin du dortoir. Elle bouscula au passage Hermione, faisant tomber par la même occasion la dizaine de livres posée en équilibre sur ses bras. Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour l'aider, ne semblant même pas remarquer sa présence.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et resta là, le regard flou.

La classique douleur de son avant-bras (causée par la marque gravée à jamais dans sa chair) la réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Exaspérée, elle décida d'aller faire un tour dans le château. Au bout d'une demi-heure de déhambullation (ça se dit ?) sans but, elle se rendit aux cuisines. La plupart des elfes devaient être couchés ou finissaient leur ménage car les lieux étaient quasiment déserts. Elle avisa un elfe qui passait devant elle et lui demanda de lui apporter un bol de sang. Terrifié, il s'exécuta rapidement. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et contempla un moment son bol, la tête dans les mains. Un petit cri aigu la tira alors de ses pensées, suivit par une brusque secousse au qui faillit la faire tomber de sa chaise. Elle se releva rapidement, tentant de décrocher la chose aggrippée à son cou. Cette dernière semblait bien décidée à ne pas la lacher.

- miss ! comme Dobby est heureux de vous revoir !

- Dobby ?

L'étreinte se resserra et des petits sanglots agitèrent la petite chose.

Kya finit finalement à la décrocher et la tint à bout de bras.

# mais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment lui ! #

- mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- il travaille ici depuis que les Malefoy l'ont libéré.

Harry venait d'arriver à la suite de l'elfe. Kya fut surprise par son expression : il avait l'air épuisé, de profondes cernes soulignant ses yeux d'émeraude.

- et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle

- je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis dit qu'un thé m'aiderait peut être… d'où tu connais Dobby ? demanda-t-il en le désignant, toujours en larmes au bout des bras de la vampire.

- du même endroit que je connais Drago, dit-elle simplement.

Elle remarqua alors que son regard ne fixait plus l'elfe mais quelque chose de plus bas. Elle suivit son regard et il se posa avec horreur sur la marque noir qui ornait son bras, révélée par la manche de son pijama qui avait glissée. Elle lâcha Dobby qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et baissa rapidement sa manche.

- je le savais, dit-il.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de prendre son bol de sang et elle quitta la cuisine. Dooby se releva lentement et dévisagea Harry.

- il ne faut pas le répéter Harry Potter ou miss Kya pourrait avoir de gros problèmes.

- je n'en avait pas l'intention.

- miss Kya est quelqu'un de bien monsieur. Elle a toujours été très gentille avec Dobby, toujours. Ce n'est pas elle qui a choisit d'avoir cette marque. L'ancien maître de Dobby n'était pas gentil avec elle…

- Lucius Malefoy ? qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

L'elfe prit soudain conscience de ce qu'il avait dit et se frappa la tête contre le pied de la table.

- non, arrête !

- ne me demandez plus rien Harry Potter. Dobby ne peut rien vous dire. C'est à miss Kya de vous le dire si elle en ressent le besoin. Dobby ne doit pas révéler son passé.

Harry se contenta de cette réponse et retourna se coucher.

Harry eu du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Il avait beaucoup penser cette nuit-là. De plus, le fait de savoir qu'il commençait par un cours d'Histoire de la Magie ne l'aida pas le moins du monde à s'extraire de son lit.

- je pourrais au moins finir ma nuit, pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il descendit dans la grande salle où Ron et Hermione étaient déjà attablé. Il aperçut Kya un peu plus loin mais, trop plongée dans l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier du jour, elle ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence.

- tu vas bien Harry ? lui demanda Ron d'un air inquiet. Tu as l'air épuisé.

- non ce n'est rien j'ai mal dormi c'est tout. Et puis, je pourrais toujours me rattraper pendant le cour de Binns. Il est là pour ça après tout.

Ron éclata de rire. Hermione cependant ne semblait pas partager son opinion, mais, avant qu'elle n'est eu le temps de répondre, les deux garçons se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

- ils ne sont pas possibles ceux-là, marmonna-t-elle. Alors ? comment sont les nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle en se tournant vers Kya.

- mauvaises, comme d'habitude, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son journal. Morts, morts, morts, attentats et …. morts.

Hermione soupira et repoussa son assiette de poridge.

- quand est-ce que tout cela finira-t-il ?

- ça ne fait que commencer. Si tu te désespère déjà maintenant je n'ose pas imaginer comment tu sera quand la guerre sera à son apogée.

- c'est sûr qu'avec de tels arguments je vais réussir à positiver, ironisa-t-elle.

- je dis ça pour toi, moi je n'en tire aucun profit.

Elle se leva et partit sans un regard.

- je commence à comprendre pourquoi elle est amie avec Malefoy... pensa amèrement la jeune fille.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie passa avec une lenteur inégalable. Harry avait eu vite fait de s'endormir, laissant un Ron désespéré, et qui aurait certainement fait la même chose si Hermione ne lui donnait pas continuellement des coups de coude pour le motiver à prendre des notes.

Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours de soins aux créatures magiques (avec les serpentards bien évidemment). Ils saluèrent le géant qui leur répondit par un grand sourire un peu édenté. Il était cependant en bien meilleur état que lors de leur dernière rencontre, signe que Graup commençait à se calmer.

- bonjour à tous, commença-t-il, plein d'enthousiasme.

Les gryffondors répondirent aussitôt, contrairement aux serpentards qui ignorèrent superbement leur professeur.

- bien … pour commencer l'année, j'ai décidé de vous montrer une créature assez courante et très peu dangereuse si on la connaît suffisament.

Hagrid les conduit à la lisière de la forêt et les laissa là.

Les serpentards profitèrent de ce répit pour asticoter (lol le vieux mot) les gryffondors, en particulier Malefoy.

- alors Potter, t'as l'air fatigué. Mal dormi ? c'est sûr que ça doit pas être simple quand on sait qu'on va bientôt y passer…

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre car Hagrid revenait déjà, trainant une lourde cage derrière lui. Une étrange créature se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle semblait avoir été moulée sur un modèle humain, sauf pour l'extrémité de ses membres et sa tête. Celle-ci semblait applatit, avec des petits yeux bridés aux pupilles verticales. Sa bouche sans lèvres laissait voir des dents fines acérées. De plus, elle n'avait pas de nez. Ses pieds étaient larges, pourvus de griffes (tout comme ses mains) et sa longue queue musculeuse balayait l'air, frappant le sol par moments. Sa peau était à mi-chemin entre le gris et le vert et semblait épaisse, telle du cuir. La bête dans son ensemble ressemblait à s'y méprendre aux gargouilles qu'on pouvait voir sur les cathédrales moldus.

- est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment se nomme cette magnifique créature ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main (étonnant n'est-ce pas ?), ainsi que Ron.

- c'est une goule, dit-il.

- exact. Cinq points pour gryffondor. La goule est un animal nocturne, vivant habituellement dans des endroits sombres et humides, tels que les caves, les marais …

- ou les greniers, chuchota Ron à Harry avec un sourire.

- … elle se nourrit principalement de petits animaux, comme les souris, les lézards, les oiseaux …

Le reste du cours se passa tranquillement, excepté le moment où Malefoy tenta de se faire blesser par la goule pendant qu'Hagrid avait le dos tourné. Mais les gyffondors, qui avaient compris ce qu'il avait derrière la tête eurent vite fait de l'écarter de la cage.

- c'est une impression ou on vient de sauver la vie de Malefoy ? demanda Seamus, perplexe, tandis qu'il retournait au château.

- on l'a pas fait pour lui, mais pour Hagrid. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il est encore des problèmes à cause de cette fouine.

- s'il continue comme ça il n'aura pas besoin de vouloir faire renvoyer Hagrid pour qu'une goule le démolisse. Je m'en chargerai personnellement, ajouta Harry, l'air sombre.

- la violence ne mène à rien et tu le sais, le raisonna Hermione.

- peut être pas mais ça soulage, répliqua-t-il, provoquant les rires de ses camarades.

Ils allèrent manger (ils mangent tt le temps ou quoi Oo ?) et se préparèrent pour les cours suivants, en l'occurrence : divination pour les garçons (Harry et Ron) et arithmancie pour les filles (Kya et Hermione, à son plus grand plaisir).

# le meurtre est-il toujours interdit ??? #

Vu son air, Harry semblait penser la même chose. D'après ce qu'il en avait entendu, Trelawney mènerait le cours en parallèle avec Firenze. Ils se rendirent donc en cours, dans une salle inutilisée du troisième étage, où se trouvait déjà leur deux professeurs. Trelwaney se tenait en retrait et regardait le centaure avec une méfiance extrême. Celui-ci semblait l'ignorer complètement et acceuilli les élèves avec un magnifique sourire. Il commença alors à expliquer que le cours serait mené par lui une semaine sur deux, le professeur Trelwaney s'occupant du cours le reste du temps. Ils présentèrent ensuite leur programme chacun leur tour.

De son côté, Kya faisait de son mieux pour prendre son mal en patience. Hermione lui tapait sur les nerfs force 4.

# jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi … d'aussi … raaa pourquoi la langue française n'a-t-elle jamais les mots qu'on veut ? #

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa voisine de table préférée et soupira d'exaspération. La jeune fille gribouillait nerveusement des chiffres et des symboles à une vitesse hallucinante, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

# elle est folle… complètement folle… #

Arrivée en bas de son parchemin, elle s'arrêta enfin.

# pas trop tôt. Remarque ça m'aurait pas étonnée qu'elle continue #

- fini ! dit-elle d'un ton triomphant.

- magnifique, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

- tu n'as pas encore commencé ?

- non

- tu n'y arrive pas ? tu veux que je t'explique ?

# je rêve ou elle cherche une excuse pour étaler sa science ? #

- non je pense que ça ira merci

- tu sais, si tu trouve ça trop dur, tu ne devrait peut être pas continuer l'arithmancie. Le rythme est dur à suivre …

# non mais je rêve #

- serais-tu en train de me dire que je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour suivre ce cours ?

Elle rougit brutalement et détourna les yeux.

- non, non … je n'ai pas dit ça.

- tu es douée pour les sous-entendus alors

La vampire lui lança un regard pénétrant et jeta un œil à l'exercice qui l'attendait.

# rien de bien compliqué #

Elle attrapa sa plume et boucla son travail en deux temps trois mouvements.

# alors miss-je-sais-tout ? #

Les choses étaient beaucoup plus drôles du côté du cours de divination. Firenze et Trelawney se disputaient à propos de la divination après que Firenze ai qualifié les méthodes de sa collègue de « superstitions de grand-mère ». Cette dernière était alors monté sur ses grands chevaux (bwahaha le jeu de mots … centaure, chevaux, vs comprenez ? nan bon d'accord javou c'était nul lol). Et c'était maintenant une dispute mémorable qui avait éclaté entre eux sous le regard amusé des élèves (sauf Lavande et Parvati qui semblaient outrées).

- je n'arrive pas à croire que Dumbledore est donné un poste à une bête bonne à manger du foin ! (faut que jarèt avec mes jeu de mots)

- si puisqu'il vous a engagé !

Elle releva le menton d'un air hautain.

- la bave du crapeau n'atteint pas la blanche colombe (sublime citation ness pa ??lol)

- quelle colombe ? tout ce que je vois n'est qu'une face de libellule hypertrofiée (attention les termes scientifiques !!).

- je ne vois pas comment les gens de votre espèce puisse être considérés comme des créatures pleines de sagesse

- et je vois mal comment l'Homme peut être la race la plus intelligente avec des gens dans votre genre.

- je ne me laisserai pas insulter une minute de plus par un baudet !

Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce d'un mouvement vif, en prennant bien soin de claquer la porte (pour donner plus d'effet à sa sortie).

Un silence à la fois géné et amusé s'installa. Firenze soupira et annonça aux élèves que le cours était fini.

Malheureusement pour Kya le sien était loin de l'être. Elle avait beau regarder sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, le temps ne passait pas.

# peut être que ma montre est cassée … vérification ah nan … ça doit être un complot …

_mais oui c'est évident… les mangemorts t'ont vraiment pas arrangé… _

euh ? t'es qui toi d'abord ?

_ta petite voix ma grande ! et arrête d'être parano comme ça sinon tu va finir comme Fol'œil_

baaaaaaa ça va pas ou quoi ? #

Elle fut arraché à son combat intérieur par sa graaaaaaaaande copine Hermione qui bondit de sa chaise, la main levée.

# mais que fait la police ? #

Satisfaite, la jeune fille se rassit. Kya leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de calmer ses pulsions meurtrières.

- tiens tu as oublié une virgule dans le nombre-là, lui fit aimablement remarquer sa « camarade ».

# retenez-moi

_nan ! vas-y !_ #

- et toi t'as oublier de la fermer, dit-elle d'un ton désagréable.

# ça marche aussi pour toi la petite voix….

_pff mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ #

- pas besoin de me parler comme ça, répliqua-t-elle.

- si parce que, la preuve, tu n'as pas compris.

- ça t'arrive d'être simpa ?

- oui, mais pas avec toi.

# elle croit au père noël ou quoi ? #

La sonnerie sonna (nan ? pas possible), la libérant de son calvaire.

# enfin… #

**vala vala**

**dsl pour la dispute entre Firenze et Tremawney qui est nulle mais gt pas trèsen formelol**

**ceci dit, JE VEUX DES REVIEWS !!! (svp)**


	10. Invitation et dispute

**et vala le dernier chap (pr le moment lol j'en ai encore 7 en réserve)**

L'annonce d'un bal pour Halloween circula. Les élèves devaient se déguiser en tout ce qui avait trait à l'horreur.

# c'est une bonne idée. Ils pourront peut être penser à autre chose que les meurtres qui s'enchaînent derrière ces murs

_ça ne te ferais pas de mal non plus _

toujours là toi ?

_pas vraiment le choix. Je suis toi je te rappelle._

Quelle bonne nouvelle

_N'est-ce pas ? pas étonnant que je sois complètement à la masse._

No comment…#

- et chacun doit avoir un cavalier, ajouta Parvati, d'un ton plein d'enthousiasme.

Elle et son amie Lavande partir dans une série de gloussements.

# mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? #

- génial, marmonna Ron. On va encore devoir courir après des filles.

- peut être que cette fois tu ne t'y prendra pas à la dernière minute, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

- exact. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller au bal avec moi alors ?

La concernée rougit puis murmura un « oui ».

- une chose de réglée ! reste à trouver le costume …. Tu vas te déguiser en quoi toi Kya ?

- je ne sais pas … peut être en vampire.

- très original… tu n'auras pas besoin de costume au moins

- c'est l'avantage.

- et tu compte y aller avec qui ? lui demanda Lavande en se mêlant à la conversation.

- aucune idée.

- tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver quelqu'un, dit-elle avec envie

- moui si tu le dis.

Elle regarda sa montre et se leva.

- où tu vas ?

- je t'en pose des question moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement méchant. Je vais à la bibliothèque, j'ai oublié que j'avais besoin d'un livre.

Elle quitta donc la salle commune et marcha jusqu'au dit-lieu. Mais avant d'avoir pu l'atteindre, elle sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement.

- Drago.

- bonjour Kaly.

Il la dévisagea un moment.

- dis voir, je me demandais si ça te dirais d'aller au bal avec moi ?

# ouiiiiiiiii #

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire.

- avec plaisir.

Il rayonna.

- génial. Bon je dois y aller. J'ai laissé Crabbe et Goyle seuls dans un couloir plus loin, et tu les connais… ils ne sont pas près de retrouver le chemin de la salle commune.

- il y a des chances oui.

Il l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue et partit.

# reste à trouver en quoi me déguiser … #

- qui est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inviter ? se lamenta Harry.

- je ne sais pas mais tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, où il n'y aura plus personne de potable.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- et pourquoi pas Cho ?

- elle ne m'intéresse plus. Et puis elle sort avec Corner.

- un peu de silence s'il-vous-plaît, leur intima Mrs Pince.

- il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui t'intéresse en particulier ? lui chuchota Ron.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

- non… enfin je ne crois pas.

- et Kya ? demanda judicieusement Hermione.

Il rougit et bredouilla.

- nan elle ne m'intéresse pas. Enfin je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas …

Ses deux amis sourirent.

- va l'inviter ! tu n'as rien à perdre de toute façon.

- oui, c'est vrai.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, il retourna à ses devoirs.

- c'est criminel de faire aussi froid, marmonna Ron à travers son écharpe.

Ils revenaient d'un cours de botanique avec les poufsouffles (on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes) et le temps était extrêmement froid pour un mois d'octobre.

- et bien évidemment, les serres ne sont pas chauffées, ajouta-t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

- la serre des plantes tropicales est chauffée, précisa Neville, mais les spécimens qu'elle renferme sont trop dangereux pour nous.

Harry se tourna vers lui. Il trouvait que le jeune homme avait beaucoup changé depuis leur aventure au département des mystères. Il semblait plus sûr de lui, plus mûr aussi.

- au fait, est-ce que tu as trouvé avec qui allait au bal, lui demanda Harry.

- oui, j'y vais avec Susan Bonnes, dit-il en rougissant.

# quel magnifique couple … #

Kya marchait quelques pas devant eux, écoutant de temps à autre leur conversation.

# enfin … c'est bien qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, il n'a pas eu beaucoup de chance jusque là #

Sentant une présence familière, elle releva la tête et aperçut la bande à Malefoy dans le hall d'entrée. Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et continua sa route. Mais les serpentards ne se montrèrent pas si clément avec les autres gryffondors.

- tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas nos amis que voila ? entonna Malefoy. La sang-de-bourbe, le très bientôt feu-Harry Potter, son clochard d'ami et l'autre truc sans importance.

Ron commença à sortir sa baguette, suivit de près par Neville. Voyant cela, Crabbe et Goyle commencèrent à faire rouler leurs biceps.

- alors Granger, commença Parkinson, d'après ce qu'on raconte, tu vas au bal avec Weasley.

Elle le regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- remarque, s'aurait été dur de trouver mieux…

- en tout cas je t'envie, répliqua Hermione.

Tous parurent stupéfait de cette remarque.

- et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle avec méfiance

- parce que toi au moins tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher de déguisements.

Les gryffondors éclatèrent de rire.

- et je suppose que tu vas au bal avec l'autre fouine là.

Elle désigna Malefoy d'un signe de tête.

- non, répondit le concerné.

- quoi ? mais pourquoi ?

Parkinson semblait à côté de la plaque.

- parce que je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner ta présence toute la soirée.

- Drago ….

Il la regarda d'un air hautain et tourna les talons.

Ron n'en pouvait plus de rire.

- je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça.

- tu m'étonne.

- désolée de gâcher l'atmosphère mais on va être en retard si on continu comme ça.

Ils jetèrent un regard à leurs montres.

- exact. On ferait mieux d'y aller.

Ils piquèrent un sprint jusqu'à leur salle de cours et arrivèrent juste au moment où Lupin fermait la porte.

- on peut dire que vous avez de la chance, dit-il avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir et le cours débuta.

- ce cours était génial ! s'exclama Dean quand ils quittèrent la salle.

# non mais oh ! tous les cours de Remus sont géniaux ! #

- oui, mais il faut dire qu'on avait un petit avantage, lui fit remarquer Ron. On n'aurait jamais réussit à invoquer un patronus aussi vite si on avait pas eu les cours d'Harry

# quels cours ? #

- en parlant de ça, quand est-ce qu'on les recommence ?

- je ne sais pas… il faut déjà que je m'avance dans le programme de quidditch avant de commencer le programme de l'A.D.

# A.D ? Abruti Démentiel oui

_t'es vraiment nulle niveau jeu de mots _

silence toi #

- mais j'y pense, dit-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une illumination. Ron, tu ne voudrais pas devenir capitaine de l'équipe ?

- moi ?!

- oui ! c'est grâce à toi qu'on a gagné la coupe l'année dernière et puis il faut avouer que tu t'y connais plus que moi.

- je ne sais pas … c'est une grosse responsabilité. Bon bon d'accord, ajouta-t-il devant les protestations de ses amis.

Il se tourna vers Harry et lui tendis une main.

- merci.

# comme c'est touchant

_tu veux un mouchoir ?_

je t'ai pas dit de te taire toi ? #

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et pressa le pas. Elle entendit alors des pas précipités derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Harry courir vers elle.

- hey Kya !

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- j'aurais voulu savoir si tu voudrais alle au bal avec moi ?

- nan désolée. J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.

- ah d'accord … et qui ?

- Drago.

Elle vit son visage se fermer et la colère prendre le dessus sur la déception.

- donc tu refuse d'y aller avec moi mais tu es d'accord pour y aller avec ce … ce …. Serpentard !

- et alors ? je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- mais c'est contre nature !

- parce que tu te crois meilleur que lui peut être ? et pour cette histoire de maison et tout je trove ça totalement stupide.

- c'est toi qui es stupide d'aimer ce type ! s'emporta-t-il.

Elle sentit la fureur la gagner. Elle accola Harry au mur et leva une main. Mais elle stoppa brusquement son geste. Elle lui jeta un regard dégoûté et partit.

Elle traversa le parc dans le jour qui déclinait jusqu'aux lourdes grilles du château qu'elle ouvrit sans difficultés. Marcher. Partir. Se calmer.

Errant au hasard dans les rues de Pré-au-lard, elle avait le sentiment d'être suivit. Exaspérée, elle s'arrêta. Trois hommes encagoulées surgirent devant elle, et sûrement le même nombre derrière elle d'après les pas qu'elle entendit.

# génial…vraiment génial…#

-alors Kalytia, depuis quand est-ce qu'on renie les siens ? demanda la voix de Lucius Malefoy sous sa cagoule.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

# j'ai pas envie de me battre alors dégage #

-moi ? rien du tout. En revanche, ton père a deux ou trois choses à te dire.

# comme si je ne m'y attendais pas #

-et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je vais te suivre ?

-sûrement ceci.

Il sortit sa baguette et l'air s'emplit d'une forte odeur d'aïl.

# l'ordure…il veut m'empoisonner #

Et ça marchait. Malgré la main plaquait sur son visage, la vampire commençait à vaciller sur ses jambes, mais elle tenait bon. L'odeur nauséabonde lui brûlait peu à peu les poumons et la peau.

Voyant sa victime s'affaiblir, Malefoy invoqua un patronus. Un cobra apparut et percuta Kya de plein fouet, la faisant s'évanouir.

**mwahahahaha je suis trop sadique !**

**donc voila si vs voulez savoir ce qui arrive à ma pauvre petite Kya mettez des reviews !**

**(le vieux chantage que je fais lol)**

**sinon je pars en vacances demain et je ne reviens que le 2 janvier donc je vous souhaite à tous de bonne fêtes !**

**passez un Noyeux Jouwel et bonne année !**

**kya-the-viper, la sadique de service qui vous adore quand même et vous dis à plus !**


	11. L'Ange Noir

**mon départ étant un peu retardé (vive les grasses matinées lol), j'ai décidé d'oublier mon sadisme et de vous mettre le chapitre suivant.**

**mais d'abord, les RAR !! (ba oui maintenant que j'ai d reviews autant en profiter )**

**alors pr commencer, l'éternelle lapieuvredudesert : enfin de retour ! lol ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu continue à me lire. pour ce qui est d'Hermione je c pas si elle est tjs com sa (peut être que j'exagère) mais ça m'amuz de la faire paraître com sa lol. sinon oui dsl pr ma pauvre pitite Kya mais c rien a côté du chapitre là lol. (sadisme encore et tjs)**

**et une nouvelle venue, clem : merci pr ton "décorticage" sa ma fait super plaizir ! (tu peux continuer d'ailleurs !) j'avoue que g un peu bcp exagéré le truc avec Harry et mit son deuil de côté mais c'était pr faire avancer l'histoire (dsl dsl dsl). **

**et maintenant, stop le suspens (prononcez à la française) et place à l'histoire !**

Hermione entra en trombe dans la salle commune.

- est-ce que vous avez vu Kya ? demanda-t-elle à ses deux amis

- non. On pensait qu'elle était avec toi (je vois pas ce qu'elle aurait été faire avec elle mais bon lol)

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- non, ça fait une heure que je la cherche. Je commence à m'inquièter.

Harry partit en courant dans son dortoir et revint quelques instants après, un vieux parchemin dans les mains.

- voyons ce que la carte du Maraudeur va nous dire là-dessus…

Ils entrèrent précipitamment dans la grande salle et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés à la table des professeurs.

- professeur, savez-vous où est Kya ?

Dumbledore les regarda, surpris.

- non, pourquoi ?

- elle a disparue.

- quoi ?

Lupin venait de se lever

- elle n'ai nulle part sur la carte.

- peut être que Malefoy saurait où elle est.

Rogue se leva et alla chercher l'adolescent à sa table.

- Mr Malefoy, commença Dumbledore. Savez-vous où se trouve miss Roosevelt ?

- Kya ? non, pourquoi ?

Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps d'ajouter quoique se soit, un faucon entra dans la salle et fondit sur le directeur. Il laissa tomber une lettre devant lui et repartit aussi vite qu'il était entré. Albus prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit prudemment.

Une fine poudre brune en sortit. Elle s'éleva dans les airs pour former une sorte de cadre rectangulaire de trois mètres sur deux, à un peu plus de deux mètres du sol. Une image y apparut. Des cris de panique se firent alors entendre. Voldemort venait d'apparaître sur « l'écran ».

- Dumbledore, dit-il de sa voix glaciale. Mais ce cher Potter est là. Et tous vos élèves également à ce que je vois. C'est bien, c'est très bien.

Il balaya l'assemblée de son regard perçant. Harry détailla le reste de l'image. Voldemort se trouvait dans une clairière et il faisait nuit. Il se trouvait au centre d'un cercle formé d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts encagoulés. Chacun d'entre eux portait une torche enflammée.

- que veux-tu Tom ? demanda calmement le directeur.

- je voulais que tu assiste au retour de ma fille parmi mes rangs.

- ta fille ? parce que tu crois qu'elle va ta rejoindre ?

- elle a intêret. Dans le cas contraire, vous aurez le spectacle de ce que je réserve à ceux qui s'oppose à moi, et ce, même si mon sang coule dans leurs veines.

Un affreux sourire déforma son visage de cauchemard et il s'écarta. Tous virent alors ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Une poutre épaisse flottait dans les airs. En son centre était fixées des chaînes qui enserraient les poignets de…

- Kya ! s'exclama Ron.

Des murmures stupéfaits se firent entendre.

La jeune fille reprenait peu à peu connaissance. Une vive douleur, sûrement causée par l'aïl, la brûlait au niveau du sternum. Elle lutta un moment contre ses chaînes, mais réussi seulement à se mettre les poignets en sang.

# c'est bien ma veine…#

- Kya ? répéta Voldemort.

Il se tourna vers sa fille.

- c'est donc ainsi que tu te fais appeler.

- tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais gardé le nom que tu m'as donné ?

Il la gifla.

- tu es Kalytia Jedusor, héritière du trône des ténèbres, et tu le restera quoique tu fasse.

- c'est ça…

- endoloris !

des cris s'élevèrent dans la grande salle. Une élève s'évanouit. Dumbledore s'était levé et une aura de puissance et de colère émanait de lui.

# je ne cèderai pas…je resterai debout …je ne m'inclinerai pas face à lui…#

Kya, le visage crispé, faisait de son mieux pour rester debout face à la douleur.

Son père stoppa le sortilège et se rapprocha d'elle.

- alors ? es-tu enfin décidé à me rejoindre ?

Elle lui jeta un regard haineux.

- jamais.

Il la frappa au ventre et au visage, faisant apparaître une entaille à son arcade sourcillière. Un mince filet de sang coula sur sa joue. Elle sentit certaines de ses côtes se briser.

# ne lui montre pas que tu as mal…ne lui donne pas ce plaisir… #

- tu es une turok-han. Rien que cela signe ta place à mes côtés.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri et Ron pâlit. Harry comprit que ce statut ne présageait rien de bon.

- tu nage en plein délire, enragea-t-elle. Tu as bousillé ma vie et tu voudrais qu'en plus je t'aide ?

- soit tu me rejoins, soit tu meurs.

Elle lui cracha au visage.

- alors je choisis la mort.

Furieux, il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un fouet (mwahaha le sadique !). Il le fit lentement tournoyer au dessus de lui puis l'abbatit d'un coup sec sur le flanc de la jeune fille. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

# ne montre pas que tu as mal…tu mérite cette souffrance, tu le sais #

Oui elle le savait. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douleur qui se propageait en elle.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit son père nulle part. Son instinct lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait derrière elle. Elle se crispa tandis que le cuir lui lacérait le dos.

Elle se transforma sous l'effet de la douleur. Ses canines s'allongèrent et ses pupilles se rétrécirent à la manière d'un chat. Sa peau devint plus pâle, presque blanche, tandis que'il continuait de lui déchirer le dos, son sang se répandant sur l'herbe sombre. Trop faible, elle finit par perdre connaissance.

Voldemort, la voyant pendre, seulement retenue par ses chaînes, se calma un peu. Il jeta son arme et, d'un coup de baguette, détacha ses liens.

Mais avant même qu'elle est pu toucher le sol, il la fit léviter et la projetta violemment vers le cadre, où elle disparut.

Elle atterit lourdement sur le sol de la grande salle. Personne n'osa faire le moidre geste, figé par ce qui venait de se passer. Les professeurs se levèrent alors d'un même mouvement. Lupin fut le plus rapide et il se pencha pour prendre le pouls de la vampire. Malefoy le repoussa violemment et il ouvrit un œil à Kya. Celui-ci était révulsé, blanc au regard vide. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Kaly ? Kaly, est-ce que tu m'entends ? demanda-t-il en lui tapotant la joue.

Elle n'eu pas la moindre réaction. Dumbledore s'avança et fit apparaître un brancard.

- il faut la conduire à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues.

- ramenez les élèves dans leurs salles communes respectives et rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie.

Ils hochèrent la tête en silence. Rogue était très pâle et Mc Gonagall semblait au bord des larmes.

- Harry, Ron, Hermione, vous venez avec moi. Vous aussi Mr Malefoy, vous avez également des réponses à recevoir il me semble.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'infirmerie. Harry se tourna vers Malefoy

-pourquoi est-ce que tu as repoussé Lupin comme ça ?

-il était en train de lui prendre le pouls. Kya n'a pas de pouls et ne respire pas. C'était totalement stupide.

-et lui ouvrir un œil c'était pas stupide peut être ?

-ce que tu peux être bête Potter ! quand un turok-han meurt, son corps tombe en poussière (comme pour les vampires quoi). Mais avant cela, leurs yeux se révulsent et deviennent rouges. C'est le seul moyen de savoir s'ils sont proches de la mort ou pas.

Mrs Pomfresh examina rapidement les blessures de Kya.

- elle est salement amochée Albus. Ces traces sont profondes. Je vais faire de mon mieux (vaudrait mieux lol).

Elle leur fit signe de sortir. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant un temps qui leur parut une éternité. Rogue, Lupin et Mc Gonagall vinrent les rejoindrent. Personne ne parla. Au bout d'une demi-heure finalement, l'infirmière vint les rappeler.

- elle est hors de danger désormais.

Ils s'avancèrent sans bruit jusqu'au lit où elle était. Elle était endormi. Harry réprima un frisson. On l'aurait presque cru morte. Sa peau était d'une pâleur morbide et sa poitrine n'était soulevée par aucune respiration.

- elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

L'infirmière l'avait habillé d'un débardeur blanc sous lequel on distinguait d'épais bandages. Elle se mit soudain à remuer. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et regarda ses visiteurs à tour de rôle.

- bonsoir Kya, dit Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

- oui, bonsoir.

Elle entreprit de se redresser mais une vive douleur la fit se rallonger.

- pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas morte ? murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour les autres.

- même dans l'état de fureur dans lequel il était plongé, ton père n'aurait jamais osé te tuer, lui expliqua Albus.

- vous croyez ça ?

- tu es son héritière.

- et vous pensez qu'il aurait eu des scrupules à le faire ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, Ron et Hermione qui restaient en retrait.

- je crois que tu leur dois quelques explications, affirma Lupin, qui avait suivit son regard.

Elle soupira.

- très bien…je suis Kalytia Jedusor, fille de Voldemort et de Gloria, une turok-han.

- une turok-han ? qu'est-ce que c'est ?la coupa Harry.

- tu n'as donc pas ouvert le livre que je t'ai offert ? s'indigna Hermione.

- c'est une créature maléfique, créé à la suite d'un croisement entre un vampire et un détraqueur.

- ce sont des créatures abominables, marmonna Ron, pâle comme un fantôme.

Sans prêter attention, elle continua.

- ma mère est morte en me donnant le jour (ou plutôt la nuit si on peut dire). J'ai reçu la marque des ténèbres dans les mois qui ont suivit ma naissance. Quand Harry a fait disparaître mon père, Lucius Malefoy, mon parrain, m'a pris sous sa tutelle. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur la magie noire. Puis, quand mon père a retrouvé son corps, je me suis jointe à lui. Mais désormais c'est fini.

- pourquoi ?

- à cause de Sirius.

- tu le connaissais ?

- un jour je me suis enfuit du manoir Malefoy et je l'ai rencontré.

- quand ça ?

- en décembre, l'année dernière.

Flash back

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que Kya courrait sans s'arrêter. Elle arriva alors dans une épaisse forêt où, épuisée, elle se laissa glisser au sol. Elle s'adossa à un arbre et ferma les yeux.

# j'en ai marre. Tellement marre. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? #

Un chien noir apparut entre deux bosquets. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Sentant sa présence, Kya releva la tête. Sirius fut frapper de voir autant de douleur rassemblée dans ses yeux.

-tu en as de la chance toi, lui dit-elle. Tu es un chien, personne ne va te chercher de crosses. Personne ne va te soumettre à sa volonté. Personne ne te forcera à tuer. Personne…

Epuisée, elle éclata en sanglots. Des larmes de sang coulèrent sur ses joues. Prit de compassion pour elle, Sirius posa ses pattes sur ses épaules et plaça sa tête contre la sienne. Il se reprit sa forme humaine et la serra contre son torse. Elle resta là longtemps, à pleurer comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Quand finalement elle fut calmée, elle s'endormit, savourant son étreinte.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait Square Grimmaurd. Sirius l'avait amené ici pendant qu'elle dormait. Quand elle découvrit son identité, elle ne fut nullement effrayé. Juste surprise. Elle savait qu'il était innocent puisqu'elle connaissait l'existence de Queudver. Se liant d'amitié avec lui, elle lui révella son identité, son passé. Elle rencontra également Remus Lupin, un très bon ami de Sirius. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit autant en confiance avec quelqu'un. Sauf peut être Drago. Elle revint souvent voir Sirius dans les mois qui suivirent. Elle savait que l'Ordre du Phénix se trouvait à l'étage du dessous, mais elle n'en parla jamais.

Fin du flash back

-et c'est seulement ta rencontre avec lui qui t'as fais changer de camps ?demanda Hermione, peu convaincue.

-non. C'est quand j'ai appris sa mort.

Flash back

Elle se trouvait au QG des mangemorts et attendait le retour de son père. Assise devant la cheminée, elle carressait Nagini d'un air absent quand elle entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté. L'attaque du ministère était terminé. Elle se leva et alla à leur rencontre, suivait de près par Queudver (lui non plus n'y était allé, sur ordre de Voldemort). Surprise, elle ne trouva là que son père et Bellatrix.

-où sont les autres ?

Son père était littéralement furieux (et encore le mot est faible) et il sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Kya se tourna alors vers Bellatrix.

-Dumbledore nous est tombé dessus, bredouilla-t-elle.

-vous n'avez pas la prophétie ?

-non.

-et les autres mangemorts ?

-ils ont été capturés.

# m…heureusement qu'ils n'y ont pas tous été #

-mais mon voyage là-bas n'aura pas été sans intérêt, continua-t-elle.

Un sourire de dément apparut sur son visage.

-pourquoi ça ?

-car j'ai réussi à tuer mon cher cousin.

Elle éclata de rire. Kya donnait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup en pleine figure.

# non…c'est impossible…pas Sirius #

Elle sortit de la pièce en courant. Elle alla jusqu'à sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, éclatant en sanglots douloureux. Elle resta ainsi une éternité, jusqu'à ce que finalement le sommeil vienne la chercher. Elle s'endormit sur les draps blancs maculés par son chagrin.

fin du flash back

-il m'avait fait jurer de veiller sur toi que si quelque chose lui arrivait. J'ai donc quitté les mangemorts. Albus est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais assurer ta protection cet été. J'ai été d'accord et vous connaissez la suite.

-c'est pour ça que a disparu sans donner de nouvelles ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Elle hocha la tête.

-je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas osé t'en parler à cause de ton père.

-oui… je comprend.

C'est ce moment que choisit l'infirmière pour réapparaître.

-s'il vous plait, elle a besoin de repos.

-oui, bien sûr.

Ils sortirent tous un par un, lui souhaitant bon rétablissement. Rogue lui jetta un regard qu'elle eue peine à déchiffrer : entre le respect, la compassion et la peur. Remus la serra un court instant dans ses bras ( # aïe mon dos #) et partit à son tour.

**vala vala !**

**g piké leterme turok-han à Buffy contre les vampires dsl mais je trouvé que sa sonné pluto bien **

**et voila un mystère de dévoilé ! je vous entends déjà dire "comme si on s'y attendait pas" lol mais bon vous ètes quand même soulagé de le savoir, hein ?**

**(au cas ou vous ne lorié pas compris, Malefoy appelle tjs Kya "Kaly", c le déminutif de Kalytia lol. Non je vous prends pas pr des abruti mais on c jms des fois qu'il y est d blonde parmi vous... NON me frappez pas !!! je suis moi même blonde lol. qui a dit "on l'avait remarqué" dans la salle ?)**

**donc vala maintenant j'arrête mes bétiz et je vous souhaite (pr de bon) de zoyeuzes fêtes et je vous dis à l'année prochaine !**

**kya-the-viper qui vous embrasse tt fort !**


	12. Le bal

**et wi me revoilou !!! j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances paske mwa non lol (vive la meuse profonde !) enfin bon l'avantage ds tt ça c'est que comme je me faisait super c j'ai u tt mon tps pr avancer ma fic !! bon je bloque sur le chap 21 mais c déjà pas mal**

**et maintenant les RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : contente de voir que tu continue à suivre ma fic. tu voulais la suite et bien la voila ! et merci pr ton résumé lol**

**clem : merci pr tes critiques ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur d trucs qui me paraissait évident lol. je v essayé d'arranger tt ça ds les prochains chaps promis.**

**narayan : merci pr ta review! nan je ne pense pas que Harry ai une chance dsl. et pk tu dis 'ton travail' ? tu écris qqchose ? si oui tiens moi au courant !**

**et mnt place à l'histoire !**

Le lendemain matin, tous parlaient de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Les méninges d'Harry avaient du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. Il avait prit son livre_ « créatures dangereuses et redoutées de tous _» afin d'en savoir un peu plus sur les turok-hans.

_« Le turok-han est une créature maléfique très redoutée dans le monde magique. Souvent considéré comme une légende, l'existence du turok-han est pourtant bel et bien réel. Il est né d'un croisement entre un vampire et un détraqueur et porte les caractéristiques propres à chacune de ces deux espèces. A savoir le régime à base de sang, la crainte de la lumière du jour, des crucifix, de l'aïl et de l'eau bénite pour ce qui est des vampires, et de faire disparaître toute trace de bonheur ou d'aspirer une âme pour ce qui est du détraqueur._

_Créature particulièrement barbare, le turok-han a un goût très prononcé pour la torture ou les châtiments particulièrement cruels. Dépourvu de pouvoirs magiques, il est cependant doté d'une force supérieure à celle des humains et d'un don pour la légilimancie._

_On ne peut venir à bout d'un turok-han par un sortilège mortel (comme l'avada kedavra). Le feu est également inefficace contre eux ( contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire du fait de leur part vampirique). Pour tuer une de ces créatures, il faut lui planter un pieu dans le cœur ou alors la décapiter (cf chapitre sur les vampires). De plus, on peut facilement les repousser grâce à un patronus ». _

- dès le début j'ai sentit qu'elle avit quelque chose de bizarre, affirma Lavande.

Le petit groupe de filles qui l'entourait hôcha vigoureusement la tête.

- je me demande comment Dumbledore a fait pour ne pas s'en apercevoir …. Enfin, l'important est qu'elle va sûrement être arrêtée et exécutée par les aurors.

S'en était trop pour Harry. Il se leva brusquement et s'avança vers les jeunes filles. Voyant que ça sentait le roussit, Ron et Seamus se levèrent à leur tour et le retinrent chacun par un bras.

- laisse tomber Harry…

-viens, allons manger.

Harry n'eu d'autre choix que de les suivre. Il s'assit en face d'Hermione, ses deux camarades à ses côtés. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se passait. Aucun met n'était présent dans les grands plats d'argent. Dumbledore était debout à la table des professeurs et semblait attendre quelque chose. C'est seulment après que trois élèves de Serdaigle entrèrent qu'il changea d'attitude. Il demanda le silence d'un geste de la main et regarda l'assemblée d'un air grave.

- je sais ce que vous avez vu hier soir et je pense qu'il est temps que vos questions reçoivent leurs réponses, commença-t-il. Kya est bel et bien la fille de Lord Voldemort.

Des murmures affolés s'élevèrent de part et d'autre de la grande salle. Harry remarqua que Malefoy regardait ses confrères serpentariens d'un air passablement dégoûté.

- contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser j'étais au courant de cette information, et oui, je l'ai quand même accueilli parmis nous. Vous l'avez vu comme moi, elle a tourné le dos aux siens. Elle a encouru le risque d'être tué mais elle a quand même tenu tête. La plupart des gens auraient acceptés par peur mais elle a refusé, consciente du risque qu'elle prenait. Je ne vois pas qu'elle autre preuve pourrait prouver son engagement dans cette guerre.

Un lourd silence s'installa.

- Kya est désormais hors de danger et se remettra très bien de ses blessures. Je vous demanderais donc de ne pas tenir compte de son passé ou de sa nature. N'oubliez pas que ce sont nos choix et non notre « provenance » qui déterminent qui nous sommes. Sur ce, bon appétit.

Les plats se remplirent de nourriture mais personne ne mangea avec le même appétit que d'habitude. Harry n'avala rien du tout, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades. Ils se rendirent ensuite en cours, l'air aussi motivé qu'un condamné à l'échaffaud.

Pendant ce temps à l'infirmerie, Kya se tenait sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond.

# pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ? il en avait l'occasion et il n'a rien fait. #

Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un Severus Rogue à l'aspect fatigué.

- Severus ?

- comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, visiblement inquiet

- comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire battre. Et toi ?

- moi ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'assit sur le lit et la regarda fixement.

- je dois dire que tu m'as impressionné hier soir.

- en me laissant me faire frapper ? oui j'avoue qu'il y a de quoi être épaté.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- décidemment tu ne changera jamais.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- on ne se refait pas.

- là n'est pas la question. Tu as pris beaucoup de risques en te joignant à l'Ordre et il est clair qu'Il n'est pas prêt de te lacher.

- pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas tué ?

- je ne sais pas … peut être qu'au-delà des apparences, il tient à toi.

- nan je ne pense pas.

Il la regarda longuement, puis finit par se lever.

- j'ai un cours à donner. Remets-toi bien.

- ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et elle sourit.

Le temps passé à l'infirmerie lui sembla une éternité. Drago, Harry, Ron et toute la petite bande vinrent lui rendre visite. Ils essayaient de se comporter normalement mais elle pouvait sentir une gêne. Seul Drago se comportait normalement. Il était au courant depuis bien longtemps. Ses blessures cicatrisèrent vite et seulement une semaine après elle pu reprendre une vie normale.

# enfin c'est un bien grand mot #

Personne ne lui fit de remarque sur ce qu'ils avaient vu mais elle percevait quand même la peur quand elle passait dans les couloirs ou surprenait les regards qu'on lui lançait. Elle n'y prêtait pas attention mais cela commençait à lui peser à force.

Les cours continuaient toujours (# ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis -- #), la pluie tombait sans cesse, balayait par le vent froid de l'automne, bref la routine (lol).

La date du bal avancait à grandes enjambés, pour finalement arriver (étrange n'est-ce pas ?).

Les élèves furent dispenser de cours ce jour-là afin de pouvoir se préparer tranquillement. Dans les dortoirs, c'était l'ébullition. Tous courraient à droite à gauche en ajustant leur costume du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Vers sept heures moins le quart, les gryffondors descendirent dans leur salle commune. Harry et Ron s'y trouvaient déjà, déguisés respectivement en détraqueur et en loup-garou. Hermione arriva alors, son allure de fantôme les clouant tous sur place. Son corps, ainsi que ses vêtements avaient une couleur gris perle et on pouvait voir le mur de la salle commune à travers elle.

- comment t'as fais ça ? lui demanda un Ron velu et abassourdis

- un mélange entre un sortilège de couleur et de désillusion sûrement, lui répondit une voix froide et calme.

Il se tourna vers elle et en eu le souffle coupé. Kya portait une robe noire d'un style antique qui découvrait ses pâles épaules et lui arrivait aux chevilles, lesquelles étaient lassées par des fins cordons de cuir, nouant ainsi ses sandales. Une fine ceinture d'argent enserrée sa taille. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Un fin diadème argenté ornait son front. Mais le plus étonnant était sûrement le serpent enroulé autour de son cou : une petite vipère les regardant d'un œil mauvais et dardant sa langue d'un air provoquant.

- oui c'est ça, affirma Hermione en la regardant d'un air envieux.

- en quoi es-tu déguisé ? s'enquit Harry, curieux.

- je suis Hécate, déesse de l'obscurité.

Elle sourit et s'inclina élégament. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle, où Kya trouva son cavalier. Il se tenait à l'écart de la foule, l'air un peu nerveux. Elle abandonna les autres et alla le rejoindre. Il portait une robe de sorcier noire très élégante avec un grand col, réhaussant la paleur de sa peau. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués comme à son habitude et une ou deux mèches rebelles tombaient de temps à autre devant son visage (on arrête de baver svp !). Il la vit alors arriver et lui fit son plus beau sourire, dévoilant des canines plus longues que la normale.

- dois-je voir un quelconque hommage dans ce déguisement ? lui demanda-t-elle, moqueuse.

- votre sens de déduction n'a d'égal que votre beauté.

Il s'inclina galamment et lui fit un baise-main.

- Hécate … pourquoi est-ce que j'en étais sûr ?

Il approcha sa main et caressa la vipère.

- bonjour Drakan.

Le serpent se laissa faire et frotta sa tête contre sa paume. La turok-han prit un air amusé.

- on y va ?

Elle lui prit le bras et ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle où bon nombre de leurs camarades étaient déjà réunis. Les murs de celle-ci avaient été repeint en noir pour l'occasion et la lumière n'était produite que par les chandelles noires voletant dans les airs et les citrouilles posées aux quatre coins de la pièce. Kya aperçut parmis la foule Crabbe et Goyle (sans partenaires évidemment), qui semblait presque naturels parmis la foule.

# A croire que le déguisement de Frankeinstein a été créé pour eux # .

Elle s'intéressa ensuite aux jeunes défilant devant elle. La plupart étaient déguisés en vampires, en harpies, en trolls, en spectres de la mort, loup-garou, etc. Trucs classiques quoi. Hermione sortait un peu des sentiers battus avec son déguisement, ce qui lui vallu une remarque acerbe de Parkinson qui lui proposa de la fracasser contre le mur pour voir si elle le traverserait.

Dumbledore (ayant pris l'apparence d'un squelette grâce à jenesaisquelsort et reconnaissable grâce à sa barbe qu'il avait conservé) arriva alors et leur annonça que les Licornes maudites (groupe très en vogue chez les jeunes sorciers) allaient commencer à jouer. Les élèves quittèrent le buffet auquel ils s'étaient agglutinés et se précipitèrent au pied de l'estrade pour danser. Malefoy entraîna Kya vers la piste, en ayant au préalable charrié Harry sur le fait qu'il était seul, appuyé contre le mur comme « un vieux balai dont on ne se servirait même plus pour balayer les cachots », ce qui lui valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa cavalière. Le balai en question l'ignora et s'approcha d'une table recouverte de toiles d'araignée afin de se servir une bière au beurre. Dans un sens, il était content de n'avoir trouvé personne. Trop dangereux d'avoir une petite-amie par les temps qui courrent, se dit-il.

Il finit cependant par oublier cette résolution une demi-heure plus tard en se mêlant à l'euphorie de ses camarades. Il attrapa la première fille qui passait par là, en l'occurrence Lavande, et alla sur la piste (heureusement qu'il est pas tombé sur Milicent Bulstrode -- ).

Au bout d'un moment de danse effrénée, il rejoignit Ron au buffet.

- simpa comme soirée, nan ?

- à part les araignées sur les tables ouais !

Il rit en voyant son ami hésiter à prendre son verre.

- où est Hermione ?

- partit se recoiffer. Même mortes, les filles sont toujours aussi narcissiques.

-je t'ai entendu Ronald Weasley

Ils se retournèrent pour faire face à une Hermione mi-sévère, mi-moqueuse.

-c'était pas méchant tu sais ! s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter

-moui possible… on retourne danser ?

-d'accord !

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, un serdaigle vint inviter Hermione.

-ça ne te dérange pas Ron ?

-non… pas du tout…

Son air disait clairement le contraire mais elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu. Harry dévisagea son ami. Il était évident qu'il éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour la jeune fille, même s'il n'osait pas se l'avouer.

-pouquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-lui dire quoi ?

-Ron, ne fais pas l'ignorant.

-mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami pouvait être vraiment désespérant quand il voulait.

-ça s'est arrangé avec Kya au fait ?

-à première vue oui. Le fait qu'elle est failli me tuer quand j'ai critiqué Malefoy semble lui être sortit de l'esprit.

-tant mieux. C'esst pas le genre de fille qu'il faut avoir contre soi.

Il sourit et chercha la fille en question du regard. Elle était près d'une table de boisson, en pleine « conversation » avec Parkinson. Elle semblait hésiter entre noyer la serpentard dans le punch et l'étouffer avec les toiles d'araignées.

-non mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends ? tu crois pouvoir arriver comme ça à Poudlard et me voler Drago ?

-pas ma faute s'il ne veut pas de toi.

La vampire était d'un calme extrême comparée à son interlocutrice en costume de goule.

# à part la couleur verte c'est assez ressemblant #

-je te jure que si tu pose tes salles pattes de monstre sur lui tu le regretteras

# mais oui c'est ça… et Rogue porte des caleçons à fleurs … #

Egale à elle-même, elle bailla insolemment.

-tu sais, j'ai déjà affronter pas mal de monstres. Et même si tu les bats tous niveau laideur, tu ne m'effraie pas plus qu'eux.

# _comment que tu te la pète !_

roo c'est fait exprès tu comprends jamais rien toi #

Pansy devint cramoisi sous son maquillage vert, donnant un effet assez étrange à son apparence.

-tu me le paieras, siffla-t-elle. Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu regretteras que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne t'ai pas tué quand il en avait l'occasion.

# elle y va un peu fort là, nan ? #

Elle haussa un sourcil et regarda l'humaine d'un air supérieur.

-je te dirais bien que j'ai peur mais il paraît que c'est mal de mentir, dit-elle d'un air faussement désolé.

-un problème miss Roosevelt ?

Rogue venait d'arriver, absolument sublime dans son déguisement de Mort.

-non aucun Sev… professeur !

-dans ce cas vous feriez peut être mieux d'aller rejoindre votre cavalier…

-mais avec plaisir !

Elle fit un magnifique sourire à Parkinson avant de disparaître parmis la foule, à la recherche de son partenaire. Elle le trouva rapidement, adossé à un mur, regardant les gryffondors d'un air mauvais. Hermione avait fini par lâcher son serdaigle et dansait à présent un slow avec un Ron un peu maladroit.

-je danse avec Hermione… je danse avec Hermione… je danse avec Hermione … waou !

Il baisa son regard vers le doux visage de sa cavalière et plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur chocolat de la jeune fille. Elle soutint son regard longuement puis s'approcha lentement de lui. Il hésita une fraction de seconde puis fit de même. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et se scellèrent en un doux baiser. Peu à peu, leurs bouches s'entrouvirent, permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser.

Dans son coin, Harry rayonnait.

-il était temps ! pensa-t-il.

Il balaya l'assemblée du regard et aperçut Malefoy de l'autre côté de la salle, regardant les deux tourtereaux style mon-Dieu-mon Dieu-mais-qu'est-ce-que-c'est-que-ça - ?. Kya le rejoint alors et le traîna sur la piste, tandis qu'un nouveau morceau débutait.

Les morceaux se succédèrent ainsi durant le reste de la soirée. Harry dansa avec pas mal de monde, en particulier Lisa Beckmann, une gryffondor du même âge que Ginny. Il refusa cependant une invitation de Cho qui le regardait avec des yeux limite suppliant (niark niark bien fait pr toi !!).

Le bal se conclut à minuit sur l'élection du meilleur déguisement, qui revint évidemment à Hermione, faisant gagner 50 points à sa maison par la même occasion.

**et vouala !**

**alors ? ça vous a plu ?**

**le prochain chap ds les jours qui viennent promis !**


	13. Pleine lune

**et voici un new chap !**

**bonne nouvelle j'ai réussit à me débloquer du chap 21 lol**

**mais avant tt, les éternelles RAR :**

**la pieuvredudesert : encore et tjs, ça me fait plaisir . promis je te laisserai des reviews dès que j'ai cinq minutes.**

**clem : et oui que veux-tu notre petit Sev' n'est pas si méchant que ça ! et puis il faut dire qu'au fond, il aime bien Kya (j'approfondirai ça par la suite). Sinon pr Ron et Hermione j'ai peut être été un peu vite mais bon. et puis j'avais pas envie de faire de dispute lol ça serait pas très original. Sinon je voulais pas que Harry soit "jaloux" parce que j'ai un sale penchant pr les choses tristes et j'essaie de pas trop tombé dedans donc j'ai voulu qui soit content pr ses amis. Et merci pr la proposition d'aide, j'y penserai !**

**et noooooooow, l'histoire !**

Les élèves se réveillèrent tard et de bonne humeur le lendemain matin. Hermione entreprit de tirer ses camarades de chambre du lit, non sans difficultés. Une fois Lavande et Parvati levées, elle s'attaqua à Kya (c'est-à-dire la secoua comme un bananier).

-allez debout !

-laisse les morts reposer en paix, marmonna-t-elle, la tête dans l'oreiller

# le terme « créature de la nuit » te rappelle-t-il quelque chose ? #

-tu es une mort-VIVANTE donc tu vis donc debout !

-oh non ! pas de logique comme ça dès le matin Hermione ! se lamenta Parvati

-il est quand même midi je vous signale.

-etje te signale qu'on est dimanche alors va voir ton Ronichou et laisse-moi dormir !

La jeune fille vira au rouge tomate et sortit en maudissant les lendemains de fête et les turok-hans.

-mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime.

-Kyaaaaaaaa !

-moui ?

Elle se retourna juste à temps pour éviter Harry qui allait lui sauter dessus.

-t'es enfin levé !

# je vois vraiment pas ce qui te fait dire ça #

-bah quoi ? il est que 14h.

-oui mais .. bref. Dis voir, l'année dernière j'étais le chef d'un club de défense appelé l'A.D…

# c'était donc ça #

-… et j'avais l'intention de le continuer cette année.

-et ?

-bah j'aurai voulu savoir si tu accepterai de m'aider ?

# moi ? #

-je sais pas trop … ça consiste en quoi ?

-on apprend des sorts de défense et vu que tu t'y connais pas mal en magie noire je pensais que tu pourrais nous être utile

# c'est un compliment ça ? #

-oui pourquoi pas … écoute, pour le moment tu vas essayer de te débrouiller avec le livre que je t'ai offert et par la suite je t'aiderai si tu veux.

-génial ! on se réunit ce soir, tu veux venir ?

-non c'est la pleine lune, je vais rester avec Remus.

-d'accord. A plus alors.

Il regagna la salle commune, programma les gallions et se plongea dans son livre.

Peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit, Kya alla rejoindre Remus, comme elle le faisait à chaque pleine lune depuis un an déjà. Etant en grande partie non humaine, elle pouvait l'accompagner durant sa transformation sans rique d'être mordu et le retenir en cas de perte de contrôle. Elle le rejoignit donc dans la salle où se trouvait Touffu cinq ans plus tôt. Son ami était déjà là, faisant nerveusement les cent pas. Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et verrouilla la porte. Puis elle s'adossa au mur et attendit.

La transformation ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps. Un rayon de lune perçat par une haute fenêtre, éclairant la pièce de sa lumière laiteuse. Lupin se raidit et le processus débuta. Sa tête s'allongea. Ses épaules se voutèrent. Des poils recouvrirent son corps et ses membres devinrent pourvu de griffes. Puis, il rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un hurlement à glacer la sang.

# heureusement que cette foutu pièce est insonorisée #

Le loup-garou se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et toisa la turok-han. Nullement impressionnée, elle s'approha lentement et tendit une main. Méfiant, il tenta de la saisir dans sa gueule, tenative qu'elle esquiva sans difficultés. Finalement, il renonça et vint blottir sa tête dans le creux de sa main.

Pendant ce temps, les trois gryffondors se rendaient à la salle sur demande, qui leur apparut identique à l'année dernière. Les autres arrivèrent vite, heureux de pouvoir continuer leurs entraînements. Ils s'installèrent sur les coussins moelleux et attendirent les retardataires. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait des nouveaux, en l'occurrence Lisa, quelques amis de Michael Corner et un ou deux poufsouffles. Une fois le groupe au complet, il se leva et demanda le silence.

-tout d'abord, bienvenue aux nouveaux. Votre présence ici constitue un engagement envers l'A.D, l'engagement de ne rien dire à révéler. C'est pourquoi on va faire circuler un parchemin que vous signerez pour nous prouver votre bonne foi. Et gare à ceux qui nous dénonceraient !

Ses camarades rirent au souvenir de Marietta, qui n'avait toujours pas réussi à perdre ses boutons. Le parchemin fini de circuler et il reprit.

-l'A.D a pour but l'apprentissage de sort de défense, et d'attaque comme on le verra par la suite. Je pense que pour commencer, on pourrait faire une révision des sorts de l'année dernière.

Des groupes de deux ou trois se formèrent, privilégiant l'asscociation anciens/nouveaux. Harry se mit avec Ginny et Lisa, qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Elle avait des cheveux châtains clairs lui arrivant au milieu du dos et de grands yeux bleu clair respirant la joie de vivre. Elle était très jolie mais il savait au fond de lui que l'affection qui lui portait était plus proche de l'amour fraternel qu'autre chose. La jeune fille était d'ailleurs très douée, si bien qu'elle le désarma et le stupéfixa sans problème.

Tout n'allait pas aussi bien du côté de Kya. Remus était passé du stade affectif à agressif. Il l'avait mordu au bras avant de l'entraîner dans une lutte au sol.

# pourquoi est-ce que ça se passe toujours comme ça ? #

Il tenta de la saisir à la gorge, trop heureux d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous les crocs. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder une distance de sûreté entre sa gueule et son cou, mais c'était sans compter sur les griffes qui fendaient l'air à quelques centimètres de son visage. Agacée, elle replia ses jambes contre elle et les déplia d'un coup sec dans la poitrine du loup-garou qui vola dans le mur.

# désolée #

Un peu sonné, il se releva et la dévisagea de ses yeux jaunes. Il eut un grognement inquiétant et fit les cent pas autour d'elle. Amusée, elle se transforma à son tour. Le loup-garou prit un air intimidé une fraction de seconde et continua son petit manège. Elle le suivait des yeux, anticipant le moindre de ces gestes. C'est donc avec facilité qu'elle s'écarta au moment où il bondit sur elle, tentant de l'acculer au mur pour avoir plus de prise sur elle.

# Remus, Remus, Remus… tu es si prévisible #

Elle se souvint alors de leur première pleine lune ensemble. C'était sa première expérience avec un loup-garou et elle n'osait pas trop se défendre, de peur de blesser son ami. Il l'avait un peu amochée (surtout quand il avait essayé de la défenêstrer), mais rien de bien grave. Elle sourit.

# c'était le bon vieux temps.. #

-je crois que ça suffira pour ce soir !

Ses camarades protestèrent puis partirent par petits groupes.

-je suis vraiment contente que l'AD est repris ! s'exclama Hermione.

-oui moi aussi. Je dois avouer que ça me manquait, confessa Harry.

-j'ai pensé à quelque chose au fait Harry… continua-t-elle.

-oui ?

-en plus de se défendre face aux sortilèges, ce serait pas mal d'apprendre à défendre face à des créatures dangereuses comme les vampires, les détraqueurs, les loups-garous etc…

-on a déjà fait les détraqueurs avec les patronus.

-oui mais ça serait bien de continuer sur cette lancée.

-pourquoi pas … mais ça ferait un programme chargé. J'ai déjà quelques idées pour les prochains cours.

-comme ?

-je pensais qu'on aurait pu apprendre quelques sorts de base de magie noire.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, stupéfaits.

-bah quoi ?

-tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

-je vois pas où est le problème. Ce sont des sorts très simple et très utiles si on se fait attaquer !

-je ne dis pas le contraire mais je ne pense pas que la magie noire soit vraiment quelque chose de bien à pratiquer.

-c'est complètement borné comme raisonnement. La magie noire ne représente pas le mal et la blanche le bien.

-oui peut être …

Ils continuèrent leur chemin sans dire un mot et allèrent se coucher.

Bien plus tard, un timide rayon de soleil pénétra dans la salle du deuxième étage. Remus stoppa net son attaque et fut comme prit de convulsions. Il tomba au sol et se retransforma doucement. Les poils de son corps disparurent. Ses membres et sa tête reprirent des proportions normales. Kya fit apparaître une cape et la posa délicatement sur le corps nu de son ami. Celui-ci tenta de se relever mais la fatigue le cloua au sol. La jeune fille le prit sous les bras et le mit debout. Il se tourna vers elle avec gratitude et son cœur se serra. Ses traits exprimaient la fatigue et la douleur et de grandes cernes bordaient ses yeux mi-clos. Elle détestait le voir comme ça.

-merci, murmura-t-il.

Il voulu faire un pas mais manqua de s'effondrer. Elle pris un bras qu'elle plaça sur ses épaules et le ramena à sa chambre. Elle le déposa sur le lit et s'assit près de lui.

# c'est trop injuste…

_mais la vie est injuste…_#

Elle ignora le commentaire et passa un main dans les cheveux prématurément gris de Remus. Celui-ci ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda le bras tendu au dessus de son visage. Il aperçut alors la plaie due à sa morsure quelques heures plus tôt. Il se sentit mal. Très mal.

-je… je suis désolé

-ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas.

Le voir culpabiliser était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Des larmes apparrurent dans les yeux de son ami et coulèrent lentement sur ses joues.

-je suis si fatigué de tout ça… fatigué de ces transformations… fatigué de te faire subir tout ça chaque mois… fatigué de voir mes amis partirent l'un après l'autre...

Elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Il pleura ainsi un bon moment, puis ses sanglots s'espacèrent et il se calma. Elle s'écarta et le reposa doucement sur l'oreiller.

-tu n'y es pour rien. Arrête de te torturer l'esprit et repose toi.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortit.

Elle marchait rapidement, évitant de penser à tout ça.

-pourquoi ? se répéta-t-elle.

Pourquoi… c'était l'ultime question. Celle que tous se posaient et dont personne ne connaissaient la réponse.

# et on va encore se la poser longtemps… #

Lentement elle ralentit le pas, tout comme la douleur quittait peu à peu son cœur pour faire place à une profonde amertume.

-Remus va bien ?

Kya se retourna pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Harry.

-il a déjà été mieux mais bon.

Son ton était froid et empreint de dégoût. Voir son ami comme ça lui soulevait le cœur.

-tu ne sais pas qui le remplacera ?

Jusque là, les cours suivant les pleines lunes avaient été annulés mais les professeurs s'étaient opposés et avaient exigés un remplaçant. Un note avait alors été affichée, annonçant le maintien du cours.

-moi.

-sérieux ?

Ron et Hemione venaient d'arriver, main dans la main.

-Dumbledore pense que je suis à la hauteur… et puis si ça peut aider Remus à conserver sa place alors tant mieux.

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête et commencèrent à déjeuner.

**vala vala**

**pauvre pitit Remus :'( qu'eest-ce que je lui inflige**

**la suite bientôt SI j'ai des reviews lol (chantage !)**


	14. Premier cours

**et voila encore un new chap ! je vous gâte dit donc ! lol**

**mais les ptites RAR d'abord :**

**lapieuvredudesert : snif pauvre Remus... va falloir aller le consoler !!!!!! comment ça 'profiteuse' ? :-p en tout cas je suis d'accord avec toi : le Remus du film est vraiment nul.**

**clem : arrête d'appeler Kya 'Kyara' ! c ton perso ça ! lol sinon Kya arrive à ramener Remus ds sa chambre parce que c'est une turok-han et qu'elle est donc forte qu'un être humain (si si jte jure !) et non elle n'en profite pas ! elle est bien trop inquiète pr lui pr prendre le tps de mater (dommage...). et non je ne pense pas que les élèves prendront mal le fait qu'elle le remplace. ils ont du comprendre qui vallait mieux pas trop lui chercher de crosses lol.**

**bridgess-the-fantastic : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. comment ça m'infliger les pires châtiments ? même pas peur !**

**trêve de bavardages, place à l'histoire !**

-tiens tiens tiens mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-casse-toi Malefoy.

-une gryffondor qui pleure ? dit-il avec dégoût.

-et alors ? qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Potter t'as plaqué c'est ça ? oui je comprends… moi aussi je pleurerais… mais de joie.

La concernée ne trouva pas la force de répliquer et se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda une voix familière.

Kya venait d'arriver dans le couloir où se trouvait les deux élèves et les regarda alternativement.

-Drago… qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-rien du tout ! elle était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai trouvé.

Elle s'accroupi près de la jeune fille et remarqua une lettre à côté d'elle. Elle la ramassa et la parcourue du regard, palissant soudainement.

-qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le serpentard, visiblement inquiet (plus pour Kya que pour l'autre évidemment)

-ses parents viennent de mourir… dit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle aida la jeune fille à se relever et la raccompagna à son dortoir, la confiant à une de ses amies. Un peu troublée, elle se rendit à son cours.

-bonjour à tous.

L'assemblée lui répondit avec hésitation, un peu déstabilisée de voir une élève en tant que professeur.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de remplacer le professeur Lupin, étant donné son incapacité à assurer ses cours les lendemains de pleine lune.

Elle marqua une pause, l'image de son ami en larmes revenant devant ses yeux. Elle se secoua mentalement et reprit.

-je suivrai le programme qu'il avait décidé… c'est pourquoi le cours d'aujourd'hui portera sur les sorts de contrôle de l'être et de l'esprit. Qui peut me citer certains de ces sorts ?

# waw j'ai jamais vu une classe aussi silencieuse !

_sûrement parce qu'il pense que tu les égorgeras s'ils osent bavarder… _

pfff tu me lâcheras jamais toi #

Elle balaya la classe du regard et croisa celui de Malefoy. Il la regardait avec admiration et fierté. Il mourrait d'envie d'hurler au monde qu'elle était sa petite amie (même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Ils l'étaient quasiment en eux-même). Elle représentait la perfection à ses yeux. Une beauté parfaite. Une intelligence parfaite. Des pouvoirs immenses et un courage hors du commun (ou plutôt de l'inconcience mais bon). Il haïssait son père pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il l'avait corrompu à la magie noire dès son plus jeune âge, lui mettant les sortilèges impardonnables entre les mains à l'époque où elle aurait due tenir une poupée. La violence et la haine avaient fait office de berceuse, bourrant son crane d'enfant d'images de sang et de combat.

Il bénissait les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à voler sur des balais ou à se racontait des histoires sans queues ni têtes. Elle retrouvait son innocence de petite fille, son côté humain reprenant le dessus. La mère de Drago l'aimait beaucoup aussi. Elle l'avait souvent protégé des foudres de son mari et la considérait comme sa fille.

Puis Drago avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard. Le cœur gros, il avait été obligé d'abandonner la jeune fille aux mains de son père. Il lui écrivait souvent mais il sentait à travers les mots que Lucius lui en faisait baver.

Puis il y a deux ans, Voldemort fit son retour. Le soir de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Lucius était partit assister au retour de son maître et était revenu, rayonnant, annonça à Kya que l'heure de sa gloire avait sonné. Il n'oublierai jamais l'expression de son visage quand elle transplana rejoindre son père. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de cette marque, de cette ascendance, de cette vie. Sa rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres se passa relativement bien… puis les ennuis commencèrent. Il l'envoya souvent en mission d'espionnage ou d'attaque, contre des moldus la plupart du temps. Chacun de ces actes était diffusé au monde comme un accident ou un attentat, ne révélant jamais l'horreur qui se cachait derrière. Drago rentrait chez lui dès qu'il le pouvait et passait les vacances scolaires avec elle, tentant de lui faire oublier ses actes. Quelque chose dans son regard avait changé. Elle ne pouvait plus faire comme si de rien n'était et oublier sa douleur en jouant. La réalité l'avait frappé de son bras fatal et l'avait fait mûrir, peut être trop vite. Les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait pas changé, mais elle refusait d'y céder, consciente du danger que cela pourrait crééer.

Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné. Mais le pire eu sûrement lieu cet été, suite à la mort de Sirius Black. Il ignorait son lien avec lui et pensait que son absence avait un rapport avec l'arrestation des mangemorts. Il avait tout faux... Elle avait véritablement été très ébranlée par ce deuil. Elle semblait plus éteinte qu'autrefois, et une douleur couvait au fond de ses yeux. Il pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et même si elle faisait tout pour cacher ses sentiments, il saurait toujours les deviner.

-oui Hermione ?

Il revint brusquement à la réalité.

-le principal sort de contrôle de l'esprit est l'Imperium, qui permet un contrôle total de la victime si sa volonté est trop faible pour résister. C'est un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Il est d'ailleurs connu pour son utilisation par les mangemorts.

Elle avait dit cela d'un trait, comme si elle récitait son texte.

# pathétique… et qu'est-ce que tu sais des mangemorts d'abord ? #

-oui c'est exact. Mais je vous épargnerai un cours sur l'imperium puisque vous l'avez déjà vu en quatrième année. Quelqu'un peut-il me citer d'autres sortilèges ?

Drago leva la main d'un geste lent.

-oui ?

-il y a les sortilèges d'hypnose et de conviction.

-et en quoi consistent-ils ?

-à soumetter une personne à sa volonté en lui faisant croire que ce qu'on lui dit ou ordonne est le mieux pour lui. L'hypnose est d'ailleurs le sortilège le plus efficace mais il nécessite un don (qu'on les vampires en particuliers) tandis que la conviction est plutôt basée sur les mots.

L'allusion aux vampires la fit sourire.

-c'est exact. On peut donc considéré que parmis ces deux sorts, seule l'hypnose a recours à la magie. C'est un sort compliqué car le fait de le pratiquer sans don demande une grande puissance magique. Le résultat est d'ailleurs beaucoup moins satisfaisant sans don mais permet un minimum de contrôle sur sa victime. Ces sortilèges sont légaux et sans grandes conséquences car il est très facile d'y résister. On les considère donc comme des sorts mineurs.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, permettant aux élèves de prendre des notes.

-bien. Vous allez maintenant vous mettre par groupes de deux. Vous tenterez chacun votre tour d'hypnotiser votre partenaire.

-mais tu as dit qu'on ne pouvez pas sans don !

-j'ai dit difficile, pas impossible Seamus. Pour un sortilège réussit, fixez votre partenaire dans les yeux et pointez votre baguette sur sa tempe. Prononcez l'incantation « animus tenere » et pensez à ce que vous voulez qu'il fasse. Il faut une beaucoup de concentration et un esprit puissant. Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'y arrivez pas que vous êtes un esprit faible. Il faut beaucoup de pratique et de concentration pour parvenir à un bon résultat.

Harry se mit avec Neville et Ron avec Hermione. Il vit du coin de l'œil une scène assez inhabituelle : Malefoy se mettait avec Dean Thomas, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kya, qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

# à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? il ne croit tout de même pas que … #

-faites le vide en vous et regardait les yeux de votre partenaire en cillant le moins possible. Le contact visuel est très important.

Harry se concentra et plongea son regard dans celui de Neville. Sans ciller, il porta sa baguette à sa tempe et murmura l'incantation. Il se concentra à garder le contact visuel et pensa à Neville en train de marcher à quatre pattes. Le monde autour de lui semblait avoir disparu mais son adversaire détourna brusquement le regard.

-Neville !

-désolé mais j'ai horreur qu'on me fixe, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

-il va bien falloir qe tu t'y fasse parce que le…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par des éclats de rire. Ils se retournèrent et se mélèrent à l'hilarité générale. Dean était debout sur un table et chantait à tue-tête.

-IL ETAIT UN PETITE NAVIRE-EUH, IL ETAIT UN PETIT NAVIRE-EUH, QUI N'AVAIT JA-JA-JAMAIS NAVIGUE…

Au pied de la table, Malefoy, un sourire au lèvres ne lâchait pas le gryffondor du regard.

# waou #

-Drago.

Le ton se voulait sévère mais le sourire qu'elle affichait gâchait tout l'effet. Il se tourna vers elle, brisant le contact visuel avec Dean, qui reprit conscience de ses actes.

-toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour humilier les gryffondors, se défendit le serpentard.

# ralala il est pas possible… #

Elle le détailla attentivement. Il avait beaucoup changé durant l'année dernière. Ses traits et sa voix étaient plus mûrs, et il avait pris quelques centimètres. Depuis le bal, il avait renoncé à se laquer les cheveux, qui tombaient en quelques mèches devant ses yeux, faisant baver toutes les filles (et mwa aussiiiiiiiiiii).

# oula ! on se reprend ma grande ! concentre-toi sur le cours #

-je dois dire que je suis impressionnée.

Il rayonnait.

# raaa non pas ce sourire ! vite ! penser à quelque chose d'affreux… Crabbe en maillot de bain #

L'horrible image se dessina devant ses yeux, lui donnant un peu la nausée.

-tu ne donne pas des points à serpentard pour cet exploit ?

-je ne suis pas professeur je ne peux pas

-dommage…

-bien ! le cours est terminé. Vous pouvez ranger vos affaires. Je veux que vous me fassiez un rouleau de parchemin sur l'origine et les des sorts de contrôle de l'esprit pour le prochain cours.

-ton cours était génial ! s'enthousiasma Ron tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle commune. Pas autant que ceux de Lupin mais c'était pas mal du tout pour une première fois.

-merci.

-je suis quand même impressionné que Malefoy est réussit le sort du premier coup, marmonna Harry, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-oui moi aussi. Mais il est loin d'être nul tu sais.

Il grimaça.

-tu pourrais arrêter de faire son éloge devant nous stp ?

# qui ça moi ? #

-je ne fais pas son éloge, je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont.

# vite ! trouver un changement de sujet ! #

-au fait Harry, il faut que je te parle.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-c'est à propos de…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, l'air concentrée sur quelque chose. Elle semblait inquiète.

-quoi ? qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-ça sent le sang…beaucoup de sang… c'est pas normal.

Elle partit au petit trot dans le couloir à leur gauche. Elle s'arrêta devant une salle de métamorphose, apparemment vide compte tenu du silence qui s'en échappait.

-ça vient de là, dit-elle

-qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a là-dedans ?

-je ne sais pas mais j'espère me tromper. Restez en arrière.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur. Son regard balaya les tables vides et sa crainte se confirma. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira.

# pourquoi ? …. #

Inquiets de n'obtenir aucun renseignement sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, les trois gryffondors pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle et se figèrent d'horreur. Kya était agenouillée devant le corps d'une jeune fille, une gryffondor d'après son uniforme. L'une de ses manches était relevée, révélant une profonde entaille au niveau du poignet. Son sang s'en était échappé, formant une flaque autour de son bras, puis de son corps, tâchant ses vêtements. Ses cheveux clairs étaient étalés autour de sa tête et ses yeux, autrefois débordant de vie, étaient fermés pour l'éternité.

Kya leva lentement la tête. Ses yeux exprimaient de la tristesse et une profonde lassitude. Elle dévisagea Harry.

-je suis désolée.

Mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas, ne pouvant détacher son regard de la défunte.

-Lisa…

**mondieumondieumondieumondieumaisquestcequisepasse ?**

**rep dans le next chapitre ! **

**mwahahah tjs aussi sadique ; )**


	15. Un endroit d'où elle ne reviendra pas

**héhé me revoilou !! dsl de vous avoir fait attendre lol**

**ptite précision sur le chap précédent : _animus tenere -->_ animus esprit et tenere tenir en latin**

**et maintenant, mes ptites RAR :**

**clem : ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii c de l'amitié !!! t'en fais pas pour ça. et nan tu n'es pas folle.... tu es très folle !! lol je délire ! me frappe pas !**

**lapieuvredudesert : sui contente que tu sache enfin ce que tu as ! tu voulais la suite ? la voilaaaaaaa !**

**ptite elfe : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!**

**bon j'arrête le suspens et je vous met la suite :**

Un silence pesant règnait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci faisant les cent pas, l'air très fatigué. Mc Gonagall était en larmes, tout comme Hermione et Ginny, toutes deux dans les bras de Ron. Harry pleurait silencieusement, la tête dans ses mains. Kya regardait dehors, voyant le soleil se coucher au loin, baignant le ciel de teintes orangées.

# le jour s'éteint…

_tout comme sa vie…_ #

Après avoir découvert le corps, elle l'avait porté à l'infirmerie pendant qu'Hermione allait chercher Mc Gonagall. Puis ils étaient allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, qui avait eu du mal a réaliser la nouvelle.

Ne pouvant supporter la pression qui règnait, elle sortit. Elle marcha au hasard, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'intéressé à son chemin.

Lisa était morte.. morte…. Ce mot résonna désagréablement en elle. La mort était quelque chose qui avait toujours fait partie intégrante de sa vie, mais là elle était dépassé. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confronté au suicide et elle se sentait totalement impuissante.

La jeune filles'était donné la mort par chagrin, par désespoir. Elle avait appris le matin même que ses parents venaient d'être tués par des mangemorts. Les mangemorts l'avait tué. Une sourde colère s'empara d'elle. Elle entra dans la première salle trouva et, de rage, fracassa tout le mobilier à portée de main. Elle jeta les chaises contre les murs, brisa les tables.

-tout casser ne t'avancera à rien.

Elle se retourna vivement. Malefoy se trouvait à l'entrée de la salle. A son air, on devinait qu'il était au courant. De nombreux élèves l'avaient vu porter le corps de la gryffondor.

Elle jeta la chaise qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains.

-elle est morte Drago ! MORTE !

-je sais… mais tu n'y es pour rien.

Il s'avança parmi les décombres.

-non, bien sûr, c'est évident ! les gens meurent autour de moi mais je n'y suis pour rien !

-Kaly…

-combien de morts devrais-je encore voir ? combien de deuils à subir ? combien de cadavres à porter ? j'en ai marre de tout ça, tu m'entends ? MARRE ! marre de vivre tout ça, marre de pleurer alors que je pourrais rire. J'en ai déjà trop vu… pourquoi est-ce que je reste et que tout le monde part autour de moi ? pourquoi ?

Son ton était devenu suppliant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ses jambes, trop fatiguées de la porter, cédèrent.

Drago se mit à genoux face à elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-chut… calme-toi… je suis là…

Elle se mit à sangloter contre son cou. Elle semblait si vulnérable, comme une enfant perdue.

C'est ce qu'elle est, pensa-t-il, une enfant trop vite hissée au rang d'adulte. Et qui ne sait plus où elle en est.

-j'ai tellement peur, murmura-t-elle. Je veux pas te perdre.

-tu ne me perdras pas. Je serais toujours là.

Il était bouleversé de la voir comme ça. Elle lui était toujours apparut forte, lui cachant toujours ses larmes, et le fait de la voir si fragile lui était insupportable.

Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu et elle se remit debout. Drago répara le mobilier d'un coup de baguette magique et ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

Comme ils s'y attendaient, de grandes drapures noires avaient été déployées. Ils allèrent discrètement s'asseoir à la table des serpentards.

Tous les gryffondors étaient, tous plus tristes les uns que les autres. Harry tenait Ginny dans ses bras, les larmes faisant briller ses yeux émeraudes.

L'air grave, Dumbledore se leva.

-ce soir est un triste soir pour notre école et pour la maison gryffondor. L'une de nos élèves nous a quitté ce soir. Je demande donc une minute de silence en mémoire de Lisa Beckmann.

La minute sembla durer une éternité. Tous avait les yeux baissé, même les serpentards. Une fois le temps écoulé, Dumbledore poursuivit.

-Les funérailles auront lui demain soir dans le parc de Poudlard. Je vous demanderais donc de tous vous y rendre en hommage à une camarade que la mort a prise prématurément. Bonsoir.

Dumbledore sortit. Les plats se remplirent de mets mais personne n'avait le cœur à manger. Les élèves quittèrent un à un la grande salle, le visage grave. Kya se leva et suivit Drago dans son dortoir. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Ils s'allongèrent sur les draps d'un vert foncé sans dire un mot. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma doucement les yeux.

-tu te souviens de la première fois que j'ai lancé l'avada kedavra ?

Le jeune homme regarda les tentures au-dessus de lui. Les images défilèrent dans son esprit. Jamais il n'oublierai ce jour.

-oui, murmura-t-il enfin. On avait huit ans. Papa t'avait emmené à la cave comme il le faisait toujours quand il t'entraînait. Il avait capturé un moldu…

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence du dortoir.

-je n'oublierai jamais ton expression quand tu es remonté. La stupeur, l'incompréhension… et la peur.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la turok-han.

-tu regardais tes mains comme si c'était la première fois que tu les voyais réellement. J'ai haïs mon père comme jamais ce jour-là.

-si tu savais comme je regrette…

-tu n'y étais pour rien. On ne t'a jamais laissé le choix.

Il prit son menton dans sa main et tourna son visage vers lui.

-te torturer l'esprit avec ça ne t'aidera en rien. N'y pense plus.

Elle lui jeta un regard implorant, avide de pardon. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant un moment, puis elle avança ses lèvres de celles du serpentard. Il se laissa aller à son baiser, puis la repoussa doucement.

-non. Tu n'es pas en état de mesurer tes actes.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-ce n'est pas grave, j'attendrai, poursuivit-il.

Elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Il lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur puis s'endormit.

-dépêche-toi Hermione, on va être en retard !

La jeune fille descendit de son dortoir, habillée de noir. L'heure de l'enterrement était arrivée. L'air triste et fatigués, ils se rendirent dans le parc. Personne n'avait dormi de la nuit. Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé le cadavre de la jeune fille et ses amis se faisaient du soucis.

Ils arrivèrent à l'ôrée de la forêt interdite, dans un endroit fleuri et éclairé par les derniers rayons de soleil du jour.

Quatres élèves de septième années, un pour chaque maison, portaient le cerceuil. Il était fait de bois sombre, brillant faiblement dans le soir tombant. Une voix s'éleva alors, claire et douce dans le silence de la fin du jour. Kya.

_Playground school bell rings again_ (Dans la cours d'une récréation, la cloche sonne encore)

_Rain clouds come to play again _(Les nuages de pluie viennent jouer à nouveau)

_Has no one told you she's not breathin' ?_ (Personne ne t'a-t-il dit qu'elle ne respire plus ?)

_Hello, I am your mind givin' you _(Bonjour, je suis ton esprit te donnant)

_Someone to talk to_ (Quelqu'un à qui parler)

_Hello._ (Bonjour).

Ils le déposèrent à côté du trou où il serait placé en fin de soirée.

_If I smile and don't believe_ (Si je souris et n'y crois pas)

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_ (C'est que je sais que bientôt je vais me réveiller de ce rêve)

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_ (N'essaie pas de me réparer, je ne suis pas brisée)

_Hello, I'm the lie livin' for you so you can hide_ (Bonjour, je suis le mensonge te permettant de te cacher)

_Don't cry..._ (Ne pleure pas...)

Au loin, un oiseau chanta. Même la nature semblait s'être tue.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleepin'_ (Soudain, je sais que je ne suis pas en train de dormir)

_Hello, I'm still here_ (Bonjour, je suis toujours là)

_All that's left of yesterday..._ (Tous ces souvenirs d'hier...)

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par les pleurs.Les professeurs dirent chacun quelques mots, puis Kya, l'air perdue, vint se placer derrière le cerceuil.

-Bonsoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a demandé de faire un discours. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'avoir connu Lisa ou d'avoir été une de ses amies. De nombreuses personne ici seraient mieux placées que moi pour parler d'elle. La seule chose que je fit, je souhaiterai ne l'avoir jamais faite.

Elle marqua une pause, cherchant ses mots.

-Lisa s'est donné la mort à un âge où la vie avait tout à lui offrir. La guerre l'a fauché comme la faux abat les épis de blé. Elle était une jeune fille pleine de vie, toujours prête à aider ses amis. Je me souviens de ses rires dans notre salle commune.

Un sourire triste étira doucement ses lèvres.

-quand je suis venu à Poudlard, le fait de se faire des amis me semblait bien égal. Mais maintenant, je me dis que j'aurai aimé parler avec elle, partager ses rires. L'amitié et l'amour sont les seules armes qui nous restent face à la guerre.

Elle regarda Drago dans la foule.

-nous n'avons plus le luxe de nous demander si nous avons raison ou non de donner notre amour. De cette manière, si la guerre doit me prendre comme elle a prise la famille Beckmann, alors je pourrais partir l'esprit tranquille.

Elle fit apparaître une rose noire qu'elle plaça sur le cerceuil de la gryffondor.

-tu nous manqueras. Repose en paix.

**dsl si mon maaagnifique (que ferait-on sans ironie ?) chapitre vous a cassé le moral... g un sale penchant pr le drame dsl dsl dsl**

**j'ai bcp aimé écrire ce chap (même si c'était pas facile) car on voit le côté humain de Kya, côté qu'elle montre pas souvent lol**

**ptit truc : la chanson de Kya est 'Hello' de Evanescence (qui est trop trop belle !)**

**bon, j'attends vos impressions !**

**kiss**

**kya-the-viper qui vs adore !**


	16. Le tps ki senfui emporte lé peine ac lui

**me revoilaaaaaaaaaaaa !**

**mais qui dit new chap dit aussi new RAR ! (lol la transition) :**

**lapieuvredudesert : contente que tu es aimé. mais je suis désolé si ça t'as fait mal.**

**clem : toujours aussi honnête ! bon j'avoue qu'au début je l'ai un peu mal pris (vu que c'est un chap que jm bcp) mais après tt c pr me faire avancer ! donc voila je retiens bien tt ce que tu m'as dit et j'en tient compte pr la suite (mm si ça risque d'être un peu galère lol) je me suis rendu compte que tu avais raison (j'ai horreur de dire ça) et ça m'a fait réfléchir pr la suite de la fic. j'espère que ce chap te plaira !**

**bon j'arrête mon blablatage et voila la suite !**

La semaine qui suivit l'enterrement fut horrible pour les gryffondors. Harry ne mangeait plus et dormait peu, ce qui inquiètait ses amis. Kya avait donc décidé de prendre les choses en main, ne voulant pas le laisser dépérir

# j'ai fais une promesse moi ! #

Elle essaya de le faire re-manger, en appuyant l'argument que Lisa n'aurait sûrement pas aimé le voir comme ça, et la technique semblait porter ses fruits. Puis elle employa ses soirées à parler avec lui, chose qu'elle n'avait que vaguement faite jusque là. Elle savait que le fait de se confier était important et avait donc décidé d'appliquer cette méthode au Survivant.

# tout garder en soi est une fin… le silence est ton propre venin… # (cette phrase n'est pas de moi mais d'une amie donc pas touche ! lol)

Avec quelques réticences, il accepta cependant de se confier. Les larmes accompagnaient souvent ses paroles mais on pouvait voir la peine relâcher son cœur au fur et à mesure. Tout y passa : ses parents, Sirius, Lisa, Voldemort, les Dursley (bah oui ils lui en ont fait baver quand même), la prophétie et bien encore…

-je suis dans une impasse. Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais le tuer, lui avait-il dit un soir. Mais c'est lui ou moi…

-si cette foutue prophétie a été faite c'est que tu peux y arriver, lui répondit-elle.

-mais comment ?

-je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais tu possède ce don en toi. A toi de savoir l'exploiter.

-je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force.

-tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. C'est ça le pire… Personne ne peut le faire pour toi. J'ai peut être la force pour tuer mon père mais je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Personne ne l'a sauf toi.

-tu m'aideras ?

-à ton avis ?

-merci….

Bref le deuil se faisait peu à peu, et la vie commençait à reprendre son cours. (toujours aussi subtil je c)

On était début décembre, et Kya se dirigeait vers les cachots en vue d'un cours de potion.

# allons retrouver Severus et son éternel sens de l'égalité #

Des cris se firent entendre aux bout du couloir. Pas besoin d'être devin pour deviner leur origine.

# et voila… encore une joute serpentard-gryffondor #

Cette fois-ci, c'était Hermione et Pansy, et elles en étaient venues aux mains. Elles se roulaient sur le sol, se tirant mutuellement les cheveux sous les acclamations de leurs camarades de maison.

# pathétique… c'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle se battre comme des filles #

-qui est-ce qui a commencé ? demanda-t-elle à un Malefoy mort de rire.

-Pansy, comme d'habitude.

Elle soupira et observa le combat. Hermione avait le dessus, maintenant Parkinson entre ses genoux.

-bon je crois que ça suffit.

Elle saisit les jeunes filles par les cols de leurs robes et les éloigna l'une de l'autre. Elle confia à Harry le soin de tenir son amie et poussa la serpentard contre le mur opposé. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et retourna près des gryffondors. Elle leur demanda comment la dispute avait éclaté.

-Parkinson s'est moqué d'Hermione en critiquant Ron. Et comme c'est plutôt tendu entre eux ces derniers temps…

Flash back

Salle commune des gryffondors, la veille du cours de potions. La plupart des élèves se reposaient parresseusement devant le feu quand le bruit d'une porte qui claque retentit. Hermione descendit l'escalier du dortoir d'un pas furieux, Ron sur ses talons.

-je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? s'exclama-til.

-à quoi je joue ?! et toi alors ?

-voila c'est encore ma faute !

-exactement !

Elle se retourna vers lui et pointa un index accusateur dans sa direction.

-je ne te voyais pas du tout comme ça, Ronald Weasley ! je suis très déçue…

-et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? je sais que tu as un sale côté sérieux mais là c'est trop !

-ah oui, tu trouve ?

-ouais ! pourquoi tu ne t'engage pas comme bonne sœur pendant que tu y es ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle se détourna et sortit de la salle à grands pas, les regards fixés sur elle.

Fin du flash back

Rogue arriva et leur fit signe d'entrer. Kya passa à côté des serpentards pour aller s'asseoir avec Malefoy. Parkinson en profita pour se pencher dans sa direction et lui chuchoter :

-tu ne t'en tirera pas comme ça.

Les autres élèves s'installèrent et le cours débuta. Ils devaient préparer un antidote au venin du scorpion noir.

-sachez que si votre préparation est ratée, elle accentura les effets du venin.

# évidemment #

-et je suis sûr qu'il voudra tester un antidote sur quelqu'un… murmura Harry à sa partenaire.

-nous testerons bien sûr un antidote sur l'un de vous à la fin du cours.

Son regard froid se posa sur Harry, qui essayait de se retenir de rire. La liste des ingrédients apparut au tableau et tous se mirent au travail.

Drago était furieux de la menace de Pansy.

-bof… je m'en fiche, lui dit sa petite amie. Je vais pas me prendre la tête pour cette face de pékinois. Je n'ai pas fini sinon.

-tu vas te venger ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux brillant d'une lueur malsaine.

-je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Je ne suis pas aussi sadique que tu peux le croire, dit-elle avec un sourire. Vu les menaces qu'elles débitent à longueur de journées je serai vite lassée. Et puis le fait que je lui ai piqué l'homme ses rêves l'a torture déjà assez comme ça.

Le serpentard piqua un fard.

# roooo trop chou ! on dirait un cône vanille/fraise

_t'aurais pu trouver une meilleure comparaisation…_ #

Ils sortaient officiellement ensemble depuis deux semaines.

Flash-back (oui encore un ! ms j'adore ça lol)

Kya était à la bibliothèque pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie.

# qui se soucie des révoltes de trolls au XVIIIè siècle franchement ? #

Tout en maudissant son ectoplasme de professeur, elle se mit à feuilleter un gros grimoire poussièreux. Elle aperçut quelques passages intéressant et se retourna pour prendre de quoi noter dans son sac. Malheureusement, elle ne vit pas la personne derrière elle et entra de plein fouet dedans.

-pas si efficace que ça l'instinct vampirique à première vue, dit une voix moqueuse.

Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard d'acier de son interlocuteur.

-quelle idée de se mettre derrière moi alors que je suis totalement _captivée_ par ce merveilleux livre aussi.

-oui, bien sûr. Je comprends que les trolls soient plus important que ma présence…

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Drago…

(surpris hein ? comment ça 'non' ?)

Il sourit.

-j'ai beaucoup aimé ton éloge funèbre tu sais. C'était assez émouvant…

-je n'ai fait que dire les choses telles que je les voyais.

-…surtout le passage sur l'amour.

Il se rapprocha davantage d'elle, se noyant dans le vert de ses yeux.

- « seul l'amour nous sauvera… »

-je suis perdue depuis trop longtemps

-tu n'es pas seule. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

Il se rapprocha encore, l'acculant à l'étagère de livres.

-mais j'ai si peur…

-tu ne dois pas.

Il leva une main et écarta la mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Il laissa sa main lui caresser la joue et lui releva le menton.

-ne m'aimes-tu pas ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il ferma les yeux et fit de même. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, scellant leur amour en un tendre baiser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. Il répondit avec fougue, son cœur s'emplissant de joie. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, puis se séparèrent doucement. La turok-han souriait, se retenant à grand peine de bondir dans tous les sens.

-assez explicite comme réponse, murmura son compagnon.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et se remit à l'embrasser, sous le regard médusé de Mrs Pince.

Fin du flash-back

La serpentard l'avait très mal digéré.

# c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle a essayé de mettre de l'aïl dans mon bol de sang #

De son côté, Harry s'agitait autour de son chaudron.

-il faut réussir cette potion Hermione ! sinon ça risque d'être la dernière fois que je t'applaudirai pour avoir massacré Parkinson !

-du calme Harry ! s'exclama sa partenaire d'un air las. Est-ce que j'ai pour habitude de rater une potion ?

-non, c'est vrai. Désolé.

-pas grave. Donne-moi le bocal de trippes de strangulos stp.

-tiens. Mais pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé avec Ron ? c'est stupide !

La jeune fille rougit.

-je lui ai refuser quelque chose qu'il voulait et il n'a pas apprécié.

Elle avait dit cela très vite sans le regarder.

Flash back (c le dernier vs inquiètez pas lol)

Ron et Hermione avait profité de cet après-midi de libre pour se retrouver un peu tranquille dans le dortoir des garçons. Allongé sur un lit, ils s'embrassaient avec passion, Ron étant couché sur Hermione. Le jeune homme enleva ses mains de ses hanches et les descendit sous sa jupe, les faisant lentement remonter du genoux vers le haut de la cuisse. La jeune fille se crispa.

-Ron, arrête s'il-te-plaît.

-pourquoi ?

-ça… ça va trop vite. Je ne veux pas.

Le visage du rouquin se ferma.

-tu ne m'aime pas ?

-bien sûr que si ! ça n'a rien à voir.

-si tu m'aime je ne vois pas pourquoi tu hésite. Arrête de jouer les coincés comme ça !

Hermione donna l'impression d'avoir reçu une gifle. Elle le repoussa de sur elle et sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte.

Fin du flash back

-tu veux que j'aille lui parler ?

-non. Ça risquerait d'envenimer les choses.

-mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait que…

-vos antidotes devraient être terminés maintenant. Nous allons en tester un.

Le regard de vautour de Rogue se posa sur Harry.

-M. Potter, si vous voulez bien venir devant la classe.

# comme de par hasard #

Les serpentards ricanèrent. Malefoy avait l'air d'un gosse le soir de Noël.

« c'est pas parce que tu es amie avec la bande à Potter que je changerai de comportement envers eux » avait-il dit à Kya quelques jours plus tôt.

-espérons que son antidote ai loupé ! il ne pourra pas jouer au quidditch samedi prochain comme ça !

-vu qu'il a travaillé avec Hermione ça m'étonnerait, lui fit-elle remarquer

-tu as le don de gâcher les plus beaux moments !

-c'est sûrement pour ça que tu m'aime.

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur et repporta son attention sur Harry. Le gryffondor venait d'avaler le venin et se cramponnait au bureau pour ne pas tomber. Il était livide et semblait fièvreux.

# il serait peut être temps de lui donner l'antidote nan ? #

Rogue semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir son élève vaciller devant lui. Quand il estima qu'il avait assez souffert (enfin pas trop quand même, on ne fera jamais assez souffrir les gryffondors) il lui fit boire l'antidote. L'effet fut immédiat. Les tremblements du jeune homme cessèrent et il reprit une couleur normale. Le professeur semblait très déçu.

-retournez à votre place ! et dix points de moins pour vous avoir bavardé tout au long de l'heure avec votre chère partenaire.

# et voila. Comme si on ne s'y attendait pas #

L'attitude de Rogue avait le don de l'agacer. Elle l'adorait en tant qu'être humain mais en tant que professeur, elle le trouvait exaspérant. La cloche sonna.

-je veux deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les effets du venin de scorpion noir sur l'organisme et de son antidote pour la semaine prochaine !

Les élèves sortirent rapidement mais Kya resta, debout devant le bureau professorial (sui pas sûr qu'il existe le mot là). Elle le regarda avec sévérité.

-je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-je te rappelle que je suis ton professeur alors je t'interdit de me tutoyer !

-on est plus en cours là.

Il soupira. La jeune fille était fatiguante quand elle voulait. Le problème était qu'elle voulait souvent.

-qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-que tu arrête ton petit jeu avec Harry.

-quel petit jeu ?

-ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Severus. Tu espérais que sa potion ai échoué pour l'empoissoner.

-tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile. Tu crois que je l'aurai laissé mourir ?

-non… Juste agoniser.

-Kalytia…

-oui je sais tu haïssais son père mais c'est pas une raison pour te venger sur lui, dit-elle d'un air las

-un Potter est un Potter.

-peut être mais lui il ne t'a rien fait alors lâche-le

Un sourire insolent étira les lèvres du professeur

# ah nan c'est ma spécialité ça ! est-ce que je lui pique ses effets de cape moi ? #

-tu crois peut être me faire peur ?

-non, bien sûr. Il n'y a absolument _rien_ d'effrayant en moi…dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

-tu ferais mieux d'aller en cours. Je ne pense pas que ton cher ami loup-garou apprécie que tu arrive en retard à son cours.

# oups #

-tu ne veux pas me faire de mot d'excuse je suppose.

-à ton avis ?

# merci, je te revaudrai ça #

-échec et mat !

-naaaaaan ! c'est impossible !

-le grand Ron est détrôné !

Harry venait enfin de battre Ron aux échecs version sorcier après six ans de défaites.

-c'est pas possible t'as du tricher !

-nan ! il faudra bien que tu t'y fasse mon grand. C'est mouwa le meilleur.

-nan ! t'as triché j'en suis sûr. Kya, dis-moi qu'il a triché !

-pourquoi est-ce que je te dirais quelque chose de faux ?

-nooooooon c'est pas possible ! c'est un complot.

-tu peux m'appeler Maître si tu veux, dit-il d'un air désinvolte en se frottant les ongles contre son pull.

Il s'enfouit la tête sous un coussin.

-je me vengerai.

-oui bien sûr. Le jour où Voldemort dansera la valse avec Chourave.

Il y eu un moment de flottement puis les deux amis partirent dans un fou rire. La turok-han eut un sourire en les regardant. Leur façon d'alterner immaturité et sérieux l'avait toujours amusé. Ne voulant pas gâcher leur joie, elle ne dit rien et se replongea dans son livre.

-au fait, commença Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hermione ?

-ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas. Vu le nombre de personnes dans la salle commune, tout le monde doit être au courant.

-oui mais c'est complètement insensé comme truc !

-va lui dire ça à elle…

-elle n'est pas prête Ron ! laisse-lui un peu de temps.

-mais elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

-ça n'a rien à voir ! l'amour et le sexe sont des choses différentes et bien distinctes. Elle a peur de passez à l'acte tout simplement.

-pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas dit alors ?

-peut être qu'elle était gênée ou un truc dans le genre. La brusquer est la dernière chose à faire.

-mouais… tu as sûrement raison…

Le rouquin se tut, le regard perdu dans le feu.

-tu devrais aller lui parler, insista son ami.

-quand mon ego sera calmé.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Kya dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-laissez traîner les choses n'arrangera rien, dit-elle simplement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se leva, comme prit d'une soudaine inspiration. Il sortit de la salle par le trou du portrait sous le regard surprit de son ami.

-je ne pensais pas qu'il ravalerait sa fierté si vite, dit-il pour lui-même.

**vala ! pfff g eu du mal avec ce chap ! déjà je savais pas comment rebondir après l'enterrement de Lisa et j'avais pas mal de critiques à appliquer...**

**donc un peu d'indulgence svp !!! (fait les yeux de chien battu)**

**en tt cas je suis contenteg réussit à mettre le couple Hermione/Ron en avant lol (il était pas mal délaissé ds les chap précédents)**

**dc vala j'attends vos impressions ! à tte !**


	17. Omelette

**Et wi c encore mwa ! Vous êtes content hein ? Comment ça 'non' ? :'(**

**Bah si c comme ça mwa je fais mes RAR. Na :p :**

**clem : Suis super contente que ça t'es plu !! J'ai assez galéré à l'écrire ce chap donc vla lol. Pour ce qui estdes dialogues je suis tt à fait d'accord avec toi. Je suis pas très douée pr ça lol dès que j'essaie de plus 'étayer' comme tu dis ça devient lourd . Bon je v faire de mon mieux pr la suite (vaudrait mieux lol) et en attendant j'attends tes critiques pr ce chap ! kiss**

**naryan : Merciiii. Je suis contente que mon penchant pr le drame plaise à quelqu'un . Sinon pr ce qui est de ta fic c ok pr t'aider. Je t'ai mis dans mes contacts donc tu viens parler quand tu veux lol.**

**lapieuvredudesert : Toujours au poste ! lol. J'ai transmis ton compliment à mon amie mais en fait elle m'a dit que la phrase n'était pas d'elle mais qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans une vieille chanson de jesaispuqui. La salle gosse. Sinon si tu veux parler de ce que tu veux pas mettre dans les reviews y a pas de soucis (au contraire ça me fait plaisir que tu accepte de me le dire). En tt cas kiss et à la prochaine !**

**Bon je suis pas si rancunière que ça alors je v vous mettre l'histoire... Comment ça 're-non' ? **

-debouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut !

boum

-Ron !

-allez ! bouge toi ! je te rappelle qu'on a un cours de métamorphose dans une heure.

-c'est pas une raison pour me balancer de mon lit !

-aux grands maux les grands remèdes ! allez dépêche-toi ! je t'attends en bas.

Il sortit de la chambre, laissant un Harry grommelant sur le sol froid du dortoir. Ron avait été parler avec Hermione la veille au soir et s'était excuser pour sa conduite (aïe la fierté). La jeune fille semblait lui avoir pardonné, lui faisant cependant promettre de ne plus la brusquer comme ça. Le rouquin avait bien évidemment accepté, trop heureux d'être pardonné. Depuis, sa bonne humeur pouvait être sentit au kilomètre à la ronde, au grand agacement de Harry qui trouvait tout cela un peu exagéré (mais il est quand même bien content pr ses amis lol c'est qu'une façade). En maudissant la terre entière, il se dirigea sous la douche. L'eau chaude finit de le réveiller et chassa sa mauvaise humeur. Il ressortit, une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Il entreprit de chercher sa tenue dans sa malle quand un bruit de porte attira son attention.

-au fait Harry je voulais te demandais si …

La voix s'arrêta net. Harry se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Kya.

# pourquoi est-ce que je tombe toujours au mauvais moment ? #

Elle se racla la gorge et détourna les yeux, le temps que Harry puisse passer une robe.

-oui ? qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Le visage du gryffondor était d'un rouge soutenu.

-euh… je voulais savoir si tu avais finit de potasser le livre que je t'ai offert et si tu avais besoin d'aide pour certains sorts ?

-oui j'ai un peu de mal avec les sorts de feu.

C'était un euphémisme. Il avait bien faillit rendre Ron chauve en tentant d'enflammer un parchemin. Elle hocha la tête.

- 22h à la salle sur demande ça te va ?

-pas de problème.

-bon à plus tard alors.

# et habille-toi surtout #

Elle rit intérieurement et se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose.

-bonjour à tous.

Des bonjours plus ou moins enthousiastes s'élevèrent.

-aujourd'hui nous allons voir le vieillissement d'une espèce à travers la métamorphose.

# génial… #

-vous avez sans doute dût remarquer les œufs posés devant vous…la transformation demande beaucoup de concentration. Il faut que vous fixiez l'œuf et l'imaginiez à l'état adulte, c'est-à-dire en tant que coq ou que poule.

# ça dépend ça pourrait très bien être une omelette #

-la formule a employé est « vetus genus ».

-je me sens totalement ridicule à fixer cet œuf comme ça, marmonna Ron cinq minutes plus tard.

-pire qu'avec une boule de crystal ? lui demanda Harry.

-pire.

Hermione avait réussit à faire apparaître une magnifique poule brune et blanche au bout de son troisième essai, à la plus grande joie de son professeur et de l'agacement de Kya.

# gnagnagna bravo Granger gnagnagna brillante élève gnagnagna dix points pour gryffondor

_dis plutôt que t'es jalouse_

génial la revoila celle-là… jalouse ? mais de quoi ? je le ferais les yeux fermés son truc !

_toujours aussi modeste…_ #

Elle était devant son œuf depuis dix minutes déjà et n'y avait pas encore touché, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au professeur.

-alors miss Roosevelt ? vous vous croyez dispensé de cet exercice ?

# si seulement #

-non professeur, dit-elle d'une voix morne.

-alors qu'attendez-vous ?

# que tu me lâche, c'est possible ? nan ? bon bah tant pis #

Elle soupira et plaça sa main au-dessus de l'œuf.

-j'aimerai que vous le fassiez _avec _votre baguette.

# et moi j'aimerai que serpents volent mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie #

Re-soupir. Prise de baguette.

-vetus genus, dit-elle sans le moindre enthousiasme.

L'œuf se mit a briller d'une étrange lueur bleue, puis commença à grossir. La coquille se fissura pour disparaître totalement, laissant place à un magnifique coq.

# et paf ! du premier coup. Alors Granger ? #

Mc Gonagall semblait soufflée.

-euh bien… très bien.

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le fond de la classe, là où les serpentards avaient pris pour habitude de s'asseoir.

-alors M. Goyle ? l'entendit-elle dire.

Une petite explosion retentit alors, éclaboussant d'œuf tout ce qui se trouvait dans les trois mètres alentour.

Le professeur, le visage plein de blanc d'œuf, le regarda sévèrement avec le peu de dignité que lui permettait la situation.

-j'ai demandé une _volaille _et non une omelette M. Goyle !

# qu'est-ce que j'avais dit #

Malefoy faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il avait eu la présence d'esprit de s'écarter et de se cacher derrière son livre, connaissant les dons de Goyle.

Mc Gonagall fit demi-tour, faisant disparaître la substance gluante à l'aide d'un sort. Harry essuya ses lunettes sur un pan de sa robe et regarda les serpentards d'un air mauvais. Malefoy lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui montra sa poule d'un signe de tête. Celle du gryffondor semblait un peu bancale et perdait beaucoup de plumes.

-irrécupérable ceux-là, marmonna-t-il.

-Ron tu as du jaune d'œuf dans les cheveux, lui fit remarquer sa petite amie.

-pfff je hais les serpentards, grommela-til. Je suis sur que cet imbécile l'a fait exprès.

Le cours venait de finir et ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

-mais oui c'est évident. Et je suis sur que ce qui te sert de copine fait exprès d'être moche ? lui répondit une voix trainante et oh combien facilement identifiable.

Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Le serpentard se plaça derrière la turok-han et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

-tu viens au Manoir pour Noël ? lui demanda-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-avec ton père dans les parages je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

-on s'en fiche de ça ! et puis ma mère sera contente de te revoir.

-Drago, ton père n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qu'on peut prendre à la légère.

-mais tu ne vas quand même pas passer les vacances avec eux !

Il désigna les gryffondors qui assistaient à la scène, l'air passablement énervés.

-franchement je la comprends Malefoy, commença Harry. Passer Noël avec toi n'est déjà pas un cadeau alors avec toute ta famille…

-toi tu vas pas commencer Potter sinon tu ne verras jamais ces vacances.

Il lâcha sa petite amie et vint se placer devant lui. Il le dépassait de quelques centimètres, lui permettant de le regarder de haut.

-oublie les insultes que tu porte à ma famille ou alors je t'envoie rejoindre la tienne.

-tu crois peut être me faire peur ? j'en ai rien à faire de tes menaces.

-qui parle de menaces ? ceci est une promesse.

Il eut un sourire mauvais puis se tourna vers Kya.

-on reparlera de tout ça plus tard. La pollution des lieux ne facilite pas la tâche.

Il l'embrassa puis disparût au détour d'un couloir.

-ce gars est une véritable ordure ! explosa Ron

La turok-han lui jeta un regard noir.

-que vous le détestiez okay mais ne l'insultez pas devant moi.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

A 22h, Harry pénétra dans la salle sur demande. Kya s'y trouvait déjà, une sucette de sang à la bouche. Il posa son sac et son regard balaya la pièce. Elle ressemblait à un immense cachot, en bien plus lumineux et plus chaud.

La turok-han se tourna vers lui.

-bon. Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

Il sortit le livre, l'ouvrit à la bonne page et lui tendit.

-comment invoquer le feu ? et le maîtriser de manière à ce qu'il n'enflamme pas tout, ajouta-t-il.

Elle prit le livre et le ferma.

-pas besoin de ça. Tu connais la formule ?

-« ignis fecere » ?

-exact. Maintenant tu sors ta baguette et tu vas appliquer la formule sur ce parchemin.

Elle fit apparaître le-dit parchemin d'un geste de main. Il lévita à environ un mètre du sol. Harry sortit sa baguette et fixa le parchemin d'un air concentré. Il le pointa et prononça la formule. Le morceau de papier s'enflamma rapidement, un peu trop violemment d'ailleurs.

-oui je vois d'où vient le problème. Tu as surtout du mal à le maîtriser. Tout d'abord il faut que tu sache que le feu représente une partie de tes pouvoirs, de ta puissance. L'Ignis Fecere permet l'invocation de ce qu'on peut appeler un feu sombre. C'est un sort de magie noire pûre et n'a donc pas les mêmes propriétés qu'un feu normal. On ne peut l'éteindre avec de l'eau et tout comme tes pouvoirs, il réagit avec tes émotions. Tu as sûrement du remarquer que tes sorts sont plus puissant quand tu es en colère par exemple.

Il se souvint de l'expelliarmus sur Rogue dans la cabane hurlante.

-par exemple, je doute que tu puisse jeter un doloris si je te le demandais maintenant.

-tu fais référence à Bellatrix là ?

Elle hocha la tête en silence, le visage grave.

-seule la colère t'as permis de le lancer. Même s'il n'était pas très puissant.

Elle s'assit sur une table et dévisagea son élève.

-il faut que tu apprenne à canaliser tes émotions. Il ne faut pas qu'elles prennent le contrôle de toi. Pense avec ta tête et non avec ton coeur.

-mais Dumbledore dit que l'amour est ma plus grande force. Il faut donc que je me batte avec mes sentiments !

# si Dumbledore l'a dit c'est que c'est bien… vive Dumbledore… pfff quand est-ce qu'ils arrêteront tous avec ce vieux fou ? #

-je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire par là mais je sais que tu ne pourras pas invoquer un feu correct dans l'état dans lequel tu es émotionnellement. Il faut que tu évacue tout ça ou tu apprenne à le canaliser correctement.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de faire le vide en lui. Ils les rouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, l'air plus calme.

-je crois que je suis prêt.

-on va voir ça.

Il pointa un nouveau parchemin. Celui-ci prit feu plus doucement que le précédent. Enthousiasmé par sa réussite, il quitta sa cible des yeux et enflamma la table sur laquelle Kya se tenait. Celle-ci n'eut pas le moindre mouvement, restant assise dans les flammes. Elle agita une main d'un air vague et le feu disparût.

-toujours rester concentré, le réprima-t-elle.

-désolé. Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es rien eu ? je croyais que le feu tuait les vampires ?

-disons que je ne suis pas un véritable vampire donc le feu ne fait pas partie de mes faiblesses. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien. J'y suis totalement insensible, ne sentant ni sa chaleur, ni la douleur qu'il peut provoquer.

Tout en disant cela, elle avait fait apparaître une flamme dans sa paume et semblait jouer avec, la faisant courir sur sa main. Elle ferma le poing d'un geste vif, la faisant disparaître.

-tu pourrais aussi y arriver, ajouta-t-elle devant son air surpris. Peut être pas jouer avec mais le faire apparaître au moins.

-et je suppose que tu vas me dire que je ne l'apprendrai qu'une fois que je maîtriserai totalement l'invocation par baguette.

Elle sourit.

-tu comprends vite.

Elle se rassit et le regarda faire.

-n'oublie pas : maîtrise de soi et concentration.

Il lui fit signe qu'il avait compris et se remit en place.

Au bout d'une petite heure, il parvint à créer un feu d'allure correcte et à le faire disparraître d'un coup de baguette.

-cela ne marche que pour le feu que tu créé toi-même. C'est toi qui le contrôle donc son arrêt ne dépend que de toi. A moins que quelqu'un ai un esprit suffisament puissant pour le stopper.

Epuisée, il la remercia et quitta la salle. Il sortit la cape d'invisibilité de son sac et prit le chemin de la salle commune. Finalement, il changea d'avis et prit la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. A sa grande surprise, la gargouille s'écarta dès son arrivée, lui libérant le passage. Il monta l'escalier en colimaçon avec hésitation et frappa à la porte du bureau. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule.

-entre Harry, je t'attendais, lui dit le directeur de derrière son bureau.

Le gryffondor s'assit dans le fauteuil que son aîné lui désignait et lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

-je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu viendrais me voir.

-pourquoi cela professeur ?

-tu n'as pas des questions à me poser ?

-euh si.

-alors je t'écoute.

Il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et fixa son élève par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-et bien, je voulais vous parler de la prophétie. Est-ce que la magie noire peut m'aider à l'accomplir ?

-pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?

-parce que Kya a commencé à m'apprendre des sorts de magie noire.

-c'est toi qui lui a demandé ?

-le jour où elle est venue chez les Dursley, elle m'a dit que la meilleure façon de combattre son ennemi, c'est de le connaître.

-ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle.

Il sourit.

-Harry, il faut que tu sache avant tout que cette magie est très puissante mais aussi très dangereuse. Elle pourrait t'être utile, c'est vrai, mais elle ne t'aidera pas à tuer Voldemort.

-comment dois-je faire alors ?

-c'est à toi seul de le trouver. Tu as ce pouvoir, tout comme ta mère l'avait. Elle te l'a légué, et c'est ce qui t'as sauvé.

-vous voulez parler de l'Amour ?

-oui Harry, l'Amour. Te souviens-tu de ce que Kya a dit à l'enterrement de miss Beckmann ?

-oui… que c'était la seule arme qui nous restait face à la guerre.

-c'est le plus beau et le plus fort des sentiments. Et je crains que tu le délaisse si tu te plonge trop dans la magie noire. Tu peux toujours t'y exercer si tu le souhaite, mais seulement pour les sortilèges de base ou de défense.

-d'accord. Merci

-je t'en prie, c'est normal. Mais sinon dis-moi, comment t'entends-tu avec Kya ?

-et bien, ça dépend. Je l'apprécie beaucoup mais j'ai du mal à savoir si c'est réciproque. Elle est distante et froide par moment.

-oui, il existe plus sociable c'est sûr, dit le vieil homme avec un petit rire. Mais elle a un bon fond.

-comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? je veux dire, pourquoi lui avez fait confiance dès le début ?

-vois-tu Harry, quand Kya est née, une vague de panique s'est répandu dans la communauté magique. Jamais l'idée que Voldemort puisse avoir un enfant n'avait effleuré personne, pas même Maugrey dont les idées paranoïaques en étonne plus d'un. Ensuite, quand tu as détruit Voldemort, sa garde a été confié à Lucius Malefoy. Tout le monde pensait qu'elle avait péri avec son père, sauf nous. Grâce à Sévérus. Même après la dispersion des mangemorts, il est resté ami avec Malefoy. Il a donc été souvent chez lui et a put la voir souvent. On a su grâce à cela qu'elle n'était pas si semblable que ça à son père : elle possédait une partie humaine qui la rendait consciente de ses actes. Elle faisait la différence entre le Bien et le Mal, et chaque jour passé renforçait le combat entre son côté humain et le monstre en elle. Elle essaya de taire cela et continua à subir l'entraînement intensif auquel la soumettait Lucius. Puis, l'année dernière, elle fit la connaissance de Sirius. Sûrement la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver. Ils se sont liés d'amitié et le côté anti-magie noire de Sirius a fait ressortir le combat en elle. Il m'écrivait souvent pour me parler d'elle. Il était persuadé de son bon fond. Puis, quand les mangemorts l'ont tués cet été, Kya a vu le vrai visage du Mal. Elle le connaissait déjà, mais de l'intérieur seulement. Elle a vu ce qu'il pouvait déclencher, ce que la mort pouvait causer. Le lendemain de l'attaque du ministère, elle s'est enfuit. Je l'ai retrouvé en train d'errer au hasard à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un état moral assez déplorable il faut dire. Je lui ai proposé de nous rejoindre et elle a accepté.

-et vous lui avez confié ma protection cet été, acheva Harry.

-voila. Mais je dois avouer que ce plan n'était pas vraiment une réussite, compte tenu de son aversion pour les moldus.

-elle a bien failli tuer mon oncle quand il a critiqué Sirius, dit Harry avec dégoût. J'ai bien cru que j'allais faire de même d'ailleurs.

Le directeur grimaça et sembla perdu dans ses pensés pendant un instant.

-certaines blessures mettent du temps à guérir, mais certaines restent gravées au fer rouge. Parfois le repos est préférable…

Une grande tristesse passa dans ses yeux, puis il se reprit.

-bien. Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir, non ?

-c'est vrai. Bonne nuit professeur.

-bonne nuit Harry.

Il salua le directeur d'un signe de tête et sortit.

**Et vouala !**

**alors ? vous avez aimé ? si c'est pour dire 're-re-non' autant que vous ne disiez rien lol**

**maaaa nan je plaisante ! les mauvaises critiques sont autant les bienvenues que les bonnes ! mais n'en abusez pas quand même ;)**

**à tte!  
kya-the-viper qui va aller bosser ses maths (wéééééééééé... nan c'était pr rire ! suis pas folle à ce point lol) et qui vous embrasse**

**PS : ah oui j'oubliez ! un petit cours de latin pr la route (histoire que vous me haïssiez encore ) :**

**_vetus genus -->_ _vetus_ : vieux et _genus _: espèce**

**_ignis fecere -->ignis :_ feu et _fecere :_ faire**

**(oui j'étais pas très inspiré le jour-là lol)**

**ciaooooooo !**


	18. Snow and hate

**bsoir ! et oui encore un new chap (mais bon si vous en voulez pu il faut le dire hein)**

**mais bon passons au rituel desRAR :**

**clem : tu peux pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir !!!!! je me suis marré en écrivant le truc de l'omelette (bon ça vole pas très haut mais bon lol). et oui tu vois, j'applique les critiques qu'ont me fait ! j'espère que tu aimeras autant ce chap !**

**lapieuvredudesert : suis contente que ma fic te donne le moral (moi qui m'attendait au contraire lol). je vais faire de mon mieux pour que la suite soit potable.**

**et maintenant, place à l'étendue de ma médiocrité :**

Les vacances arrivèrent vite à Poudlard, apportant neige et retour dans les familles. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne rentreraient pas au square Grimmaurd, tout comme Kya (ne dit-on pas que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr de Grande-Bretagne ?). Malefoy avait finalement décidé de rester avec sa petite amie, qui refusait formellement d'aller au Manoir, consciente du danger que représentait Lucius.

# j'aime prendre des risques mais il y a des limites #

Crabbe et Goyle, quant à eux restaient aussi (obligés de faire comme Malefoy sinon ils sont perdu niark niark).

-tu viens Kya ?

La voix de Harry la tira de ses pensées. Lui et ses amis (enfin Ron et Hermione puisque tous les autres sont partis) avaient décidé de passer l'après-midi à jouer dans la neige. La turok-han posa son livre (« Les 100 sortilèges les plus horribles et leur histoire »), enfila un pull et les suivit dehors.

# _quoi ? tu vas tout de même pas aller avec eux ?_

pourquoi pas ?

_nan mais je rêve t'as quel âge ?_

oh ferme-la sale rabat-joie #

Ils se répartirent en deux groupes, filles contre garçons, et la bataille commença.

#c'est contraire au règlement de tuer sa partenaire ? #

Les boules de neige volaient en tous sens, frappant les joueurs au hasard. Finalement le combat dégénéra et finit chacun pour soi.

Sournoisement, Kya se plaça derrière Harry et lui mit un tas de neige dans la cou (waw nan c'est sadique ça !). Celui-ci (Harry, pas le tas de neige lol) hurla et se mit à sautiller sur place pour chasser l'intruse. Il se mit à courir après son amie, dérapant plus ou moins sur le sol glacé. Alors qu'il allait la rattraper, une boule le frappa de plein fouet et l'envoya par terre. Pestant, il se redressa et vit Malefoy, arrivant tranquillement vers eux. Le Survivant se pencha vers un tas de neige pour préparer sa vengeance mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. Une boule frappa le serpentard, le faisant presque tomber sous le choc. Furieux, il se retourna et son expression changea du tout au tout (devinez qui est-ce qu'il vient de voir ?). D'un même mouvement, les deux garçons se mirent à courir et plaquèrent la turok-han (vous ne vous y attendiez pas hein ?) au sol. Ils roulèrent un moment dans la neige, puis Kya éclata de rire. C'était un rire doux et clair, et Harry sentit son cœur s'envoler. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille aussi heureuse. Elle semblait quelqu'un d'autre.il risqua un coup d'œil vers son pire ennemi qui semblait aux anges. Ils se relevèrent tant bien que mal, emmélés dans leurs capes. Une fois debout, Malefoy donna un coup de coude à sa petite amie et lui montra Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser sous un gros sapin. Elle sourit, signe qu'elle avait compris. Elle leva une main et les branches s'agitèrent, laissant tomber un groooos tas de neige sur les amoureux (encore plus sadique !).

Les batailles continuèrent comme ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Frigorifiés, ils se dirigèrent vers le château. Malefoy partit vers sa salle commune tandis que Kya, le temps de se changer, suivait ses amis vers la leur. Ils se laissèrent paresseusement tomber près du feu, l'euphorie de la journée les tenant encore.

-si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je jouerai dans la neige avec Malefoy….

-il l'a fait pour passer du temps avec Kya, le rassura Hermione. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il t'aurait sûrement fait gober de la neige jusqu'à ce que mort sans suive.

-si ce n'est pas pire, ajouta la turok-han avec un sourire.

Elle s'était déjà changé et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-tu vas le rejoindre ?

-bien sûr que non. Je vais danser le french-can-can (ça s'écrit comme ça ?) avec Flitwick.

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la scène.

-n'oublie pas de filmer !

-sans problème.

Dans son dortoir, Malefoy finissait de s'habiller. Il s'attaqua à ses cheveux, tentant de dompter les mèches blondes humides (peut pas utiliser un sort nan ?). Crabbe et Goyle avaient passé l'après-midi à se goinfrer de bonbons devant la cheminé et digéraient leur festin tant bien que mal, affalés sur les canapés de cuir vert. Kya passa devant eux sans les voir et gravit les escaliers du dortoir. Elle trouva son petit ami devant le miroir, en train de s'énerver contre son peigne. Trop « concentré », il ne la vit pas entrer. Profitant de son avantage, elle se plaça silencieusement derrière lui (pratique l'absence de reflet). Sournoisement, elle plaça ses mains entre sa nuque et son col, le faisant hurler. Il se retourna et la dévisagea furieusement.

-ça va pas ou quoi ? t'as les mains gelées !

Elle prit son air le plus angélique et sourit.

-c'est normal mon chéri je suis morte.

-ouais bah morte ou pas c'était vicieux comme coup !

-digne d'un serpentard, confirma-t-elle en riant.

Même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, il ne put garder son air fâcché plus longtemps. Il la renversa sur le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, l'incitant à continuer. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il prit avec fougue. Il s'arrêta un moment et s'écarta, la dévisageant à loisir. Elle était absolument magnifique, les yeux pétillants de bonheur. Il l'avait rarement vu aussi heureuse. Il se pencha pour l'embrassr à nouveau mais il la sentit se crisper. Elle porta sa main à son bras gauche, grimaçant de douleur. Il s'enleva de sur elle et la regarda, l'air inquiet.

-ça va aller ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant.

-oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle l'embrassa et lui proposa d'aller manger. Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, croisant les gryffondors par la même occasion. Malefoy s'avança pour les provoquer mais la jeune fille l'arrêta, lui désignant Dumbledore qui venait dans leur direction. Un peu trop rapidement pour être naturel d'ailleurs.

-Kya !

# qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? #

-oui ?

-on a besoin de toi : les mangemorts viennent d'attaquer un village moldu dans le nord du pays.

Les élèves palirent d'un même mouvement.

-je dois partir en renfort ?

-oui.

# bon… #

Elle se tourna vers les autres. Leur inquiétude était presque palpable.

-ne faites pas cette tête, dit-elle en souriant. Tout va bien se passer.

Elle se tourna vers le directeur et prit le portoloin qu'il lui tendait. Elle disparut aussitôt, laissant un silence pesant derrière elle.

-vous devriez peut être aller manger, leur proposa le vieil homme.

-parce que vous croyez qu'on va pouvoir avaler quelque chose après ça ? répliqua Malefoy.

-rester à attendre comme ça ne servira à rien.

-c'est facile pour vous de dire ça. Vous vous en fichez complètement de cette bataille ! vous restez planqué dans votre bureau et vous envoyez les autres se faire massacrer à votre place !

Furieux, il se détourna et partit à grands pas vers les cachots.

-comment ose-t-il ? s'emporta Hermione.

-ne vous en faites pas miss Granger. Sa réaction est tout à fait normale. Il s'inquiète pour Kya c'est tout…

Pendant ce temps, Kya atterrit dans une ruelle sombre.

# jehaislesportoloinsjehaislesportoloinsjehaislesportoloins…. Et je hais les mangemorts ! #

Elle grogna et sortit de la ruelle. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas très réjouissant. Des maisons étaient en feu et quelques corps jonchaient les rues. Une odeur de sang, de brûlé et de peur emplissait l'atmosphère. Des gens courraient en tout sens, moldus, aurors et mangemorts confondus. Elle avisa Tonks qui évacuait une famille de leur maison.

-Tonks !

-ah Kya ! contente de te voir !

-où en est la situation ?

-on a réussit à évacuer la plupart des moldus et un ou deux mangemorts ont été abbatus. Les aurors essayent d'avoir les autres.

-des morts de notre côté ?

-Kinsley a été touché mais il s'en sortira.

-d'accord merci.

Elle laissa la jeune femme et commença à arpenter les rues. Voyant Maugrey aux prises d'un mage noir, elle prit son poignard qu'elle lança dans la poitrine du mangemort, qui s'effondra aussitôt.

-pas besoin de toi Jedusor ! s'écria l'ex-auror.

-de rien ça me fait plaisir.

# changera jamais celui-là… #

Il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle l'ignora, quelque chose ayant capté son attention. Un rire froid venait de retentir dans la rue adjacente, un rire qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

# Lucius… #

-Harry par pitié assieds-toi, tu me donne le tourni.

Le gryffondor eu un sourire d'excuse et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Ils vennaient de regagner leur salle commune et Harry avait entreprit de faire les cent pas, incapable de tenir en place.

-comment vous pensez que ça se passe là-bas ? demanda-t-il

-je ne sais pas mais ça ne doit pas être joyeux, marmonna le rouquin en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

-j'aimerai ne pas y penser, continua son ami, mais je sais que tôt ou tard ce sera à mon tour d'aller me battre.

-ne dis pas ça. On ne peut être sûr de rien.

-non, je suis sûr. Il y a quelque chose qui faut que je vous avoue…

Kya se dirigea vers son parrain. Il se trouvait devant une maison en flamme, une moldue se tordant de douleur à ses pieds.

# Doloris… très original

_c'est quand même sacrément efficace_

ah nan commence pas toi#

-c'est facile de se sentir fort quand on s'attaque aux plus faibles que soi, lança-t-elle.

Le mangemort stoppa son sortilège et surprit, se tourna vers elle.

-Kalytia… toujours aussi traitre à ce que je vois.

-et toi Lucius, toujours aussi lâche, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Laisse-la partir.

-oh mais pourquoi ? je commençais seulement à m'amuser…

Sa voix se perdit en un murmure tandis que son regard se posait sur la jeune femme. Agacée, la turok-han lui jeta un sort. Un éclair argenté vola vers le mage noir, qui l'évita de justesse.

-très bien, puisque tu insiste.

Il eut un rictus et se mit en position. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne bougea, puis ils attaquèrent d'un même mouvement. Leurs sorts se frappèrent en plein vol et se dispersèrent. Les sortilèges s'enchaînèrent pendant un moment, blessant Lucius au visage et aux jambes, et Kya à l'épaule. Son sang coula lentement, faisant augmenter la haine en elle.

-et bien Kalytia ? ne me dis pas que je t'ai entraîné toutes ces années pour rien !

Profitant de ce répit, elle le désarma.

-je ne faisais que m'échauffer… tu es toujours pareil Lucius : trop vaniteux, te croyant continuellement au-dessus des autres. Mais j'ai un scoop pour toi : tu n'es rien. Rien du tout. Juste un pauvre petit mortel parmis tant d'autres…

Se rapprochant dangereusement de lui, elle murmurra :

-endoloris.

Le mangemort, crucifié par la douleur, s'effondra. Il se tordit sur le sol, retenant tant bien que mal ses cris.

-si tu savais comme ça fait du bien…te voir te tordre de douleur devant moi, savoir que j'ai ta vie entre mes mains….

-arrête…

-tu m'as volé mon enfance ! le coupa-t-elle. Tu m'as soumise à ta volonté, me pliant à tes ordres, tuant jour après jour la part d'humanité en moi.

Elle le sentit faiblir mais elle ne stoppa pas son attaque, la haine dansa dans ses yeux froids.

-regarde-moi Lucius ! c'est toi qui m'as faites telle que je suis aujourd'hui. C'est toi-même qui t'inflige le Doloris.

Des cris retentirent à quelques mètres de là. Déstabilisée, elle stoppa le sort. Profitant de ce répit et de ses dernières forces, le mangemort transplana. N'ayant plus d'autre choix qu'aller aider les autres, la turok-han courut vers l'origine des cris. Juste à temps. Une dizaine de mangemorts affrontait trois ou quatre aurors, les faisant peu à peu reculer. Elle sauta sur un auror d'une trentaine d'années, lui évitant ainsi un sortilège mortel. Oubliant la magie, elle colla son poing dans le visage du mage noir le plus proche. Profitant de son avantage, elle lui fit tourner la tête d'un geste brusque, lui brisant la nuque.

# _ouais vas-y ! du sang ! des boyaux ! _#(sadique la petite voix lol)

Surpris de cette barbarie, les aurors eurent un mouvement de recul. Excédée, elle se tourna vers eux.

-qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? battez-vous pour vos vies !

Tirant profit de ce moment de flottement, un mage noir s'avança et lança l'Avada Kedavra sur la turok-han. L'éclair vert la frappa de plein fouet, lui coupant le souffle (enfin façon de parler puisqu'elle respire pas lol). Elle sentit une douleur se propager dans son corps, puis disparaître aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle eu un petit rire froid.

-amateur…

Eberlués de la voir toujours debout, ils ne virent pas les coups venir et s'effondrèrent quelques instant plus tard, morts.

A une centaine de mètres de là, sur un colline surplombant le village, une silhouette encapuchonnée n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

-bien… c'est très bien….

Les gryffondors se rendirent devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il était plus de minuit et tous trois faisaient les cent pas devant la gargouille marquant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Ron et Hermiona gardaient les yeux rivés sur le sol, concentrés sur ce que Harry venait de leur dire. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Malefoy, trop stressé pour rester dans son dortoir à attendre. Les pensées de Harry se succédaient à toute vitesse. Il savait que la guerre était en marche mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment résolue à voir les autres partir au combat. Et même si Kya n'était pas la personne la plus sociable qu'il connaisse, il devait s'avouer qu'il s'inquiètait pour elle. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore sortit de son bureau. Nullement surpris de les voir là, il leur sourit d'un air rassurant.

-la bataille est terminée.

-et Kya ? elle va bien ?

-j'ai déjà été mieux mais on fera avec.

La turok-han venait de sugir dans le couloir, l'air fatiguée mais en bonne santé. Malefoy se précipita vers elle, l'enlaçant avec force.

-Drago, je crois que j'ai une côte cassée donc si tu pouvais serrer moins fort…

-oh, excuse-moi.

Les autres arrivèrent et les entourèrent.

-comment ça s'est passé ?

-il y a eu des morts ?

-vous avez capturés des mangemorts ?

Les questions fusaient de partout, lui donnant la migraine.

-oh la ! on se calme ! oui il y a eu des morts mais pas de notre côté. Kinsley a seulement été blessé. Je viens de l'amener à l'infirmerie et il s'en sortira. Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, les aurors ont bien réagis. On a pas capturé de mangemorts car ils sont soit morts, soit ils ont transplané en voyant leur défaite.

Le directeur prit un air grave.

-il y a eu beaucoup de pertes du côté moldu ?

-la plupart ont été évacués mais ils sont entre dix et vingt à avoir péris, sans compter les brûlés. Une fois la bataille terminée, on a éteint les incendies mais je pense qu'on ne pourra avoir un bilan fiable qu'une fois le soleil levé. Les corps carbonisés sont durs à repérer parmis les décombres.

-bien… tu devrais peut être aller voir Pomfresh.

-oui, j'y vais.

Ils se dirigèrent sans parler vers l'infirmerie, aucun n'osant briser le silence. Le temps que l'infirmière finisse de s'occuper de Kinsley, Kya s'assit sur un lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.

-comment c'était là-bas ? demanda Harry.

-ça ressemblait à n'importe quel champs de bataille. Chaque combat est unique mais ils sont tous semblables dans le fond. Sang, cris, mort…

-tant de choses qu'une enfant ne devrait pas avoir à vivre, la coupa Pomfresh. Montrez-moi vos blessures.

Avant même qu'elle ai eu le temps de faire le moindre geste, l'infirmière tendit un rideau autour du lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de l'infirmerie. La turok-han suivit son petit ami vers les cachots alors que les gryffondors rejoignaient leur salle commune.

-bon, ça s'est bien passé, c'est le principal, déclara Ron.

-ouais. Voldemort a une fois de plus échoué.

-pourvu que ça dure….

**un peu sadique ce chap je vous l'accorde (ralala vous devez vour dire que Kya est un monstre (bon c un pti peu vrai) mais les prochains chap expliquent un peu mieux ça) mwahaha je vous déjà l'eau à la bouche lol**

**j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée d'accorder un peu d'importance à la guerre, parce que je l'ai un peu mise en veille (à part pr le suicide de Lisa) mais je pense qu'elle est quand même pas mal importante.**

**bon bah voila j'attends votre avis comme d'hab !**

**kiss**


	19. Nouwel !

**reuh !**

**j'ai laissé un peu plus de temps entre les deux chap (3 jours lol) mais c normal (perfectionnisme en force) mais bon, place aux RAR :**

**clem : maaaa nan j'en ai pas marre de te parler !! c juste que ces temps-ci je fais pas mal de trucs en même temps que je suis sur l'ordi, dsl. Sinon pr ta remarque par rapport au dialogue, je le trouve pas si peu crédible que ça mais bon, chacun son point de vue après tout (c pas marrant sinon)**

**naryan :ouais, vive le sadisme lol. En tt cas je ne doute pas que ta scène de combat sera géniale !**

**lapieuvredudesert : mais-euh ! t'énerve pô ! c'est mon point de vue sur mon boulot c tt. Si t'en a un autre tant mieux lol. Et oui, les combats sont sadiques mais TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE LA GUERRE C UNE PARTIE DE PLAISIR ???? lol donc vala.**

**bon j'arrête mon bordel et je vous met le chap :**

Le lendemain, Harry et ses amis se descendirent déjeuner. Kya et Malefoy était déjà là, devant un bol de café et de sang. Les gryffondors s'installèrent face à eux et commencèrent à manger. Puisqu'ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à rester pour les fêtes, Dumbledore avaient fait disparaître toutes les tables, celle des professeurs compris.

# ouais… vive le rapprochement entre maisons

_ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de te déranger le « rapprochement » avec un certain serpentard_

déjà réveillé ? tu pourrais pas faire la grasse matinée ? #

Le courrier arriva, apportant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier à Hermione et Kya.

-c'est en première page, marmonna-t-elle.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Une grande photo montrant la marque des Ténèbres en train de flotter au-dessus d'une maison en flammes s'étalait sous une manchette annonçant « Les mages noirs frappent encore – Un village moldu pris pour cible ».

-ils ne parlent pas de toi, remarqua Ron.

-évidemment. Tu imagine le truc sinon ? « la fille de Voldemort aide à la destruction de son armée ». Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison de parler de moi de toute façon. J'y ai été, j'ai combattu et j'ai survécu. Ça ne fait pas de moi une héroïne. Surtout que le…

-le Premier Ministre moldu veut rencontrer Fudge, s'exclama Hermione.

# bah vas-y, coupe-moi la parole #

Elle refoula sa soudaine envie de la frapper et se concentra sur son bol de sang.

-évidemment Granger, réfléchis un peu, lança Malefoy avec hargne. Tu crois que de simples Oubliettes permettront aux moldus d'oublier ça ? A la rigueur ils leur feront oublier les mangemorts mais il va falloir trouver une excuse pour tout le reste.

-et qu'est-ce qu'ils vont trouver d'après toi ?

-ils diront que c'était un attentat ou un truc dans le genre, comme d'habitude. Et puis, le Ministre moldu demandera sûrement à Fudge de l'aider à se préparer à d'éventuelles attaques…

-je vous que vous parlez des évènements de l'autre nuit.

Mc Gonagall venait d'arriver et s'était arrêté à leur niveau.

-félicitation pour hier soir miss Roosevelt et merci.

-merci pour quoi ? je n'ai rien fait du tout.

-je ne sous-estime pas les aurors mais je doute que la bataille se soit finit aussi bien sans vous.

-qu'est-ce que vous en savez ? ils auraient très bien pu se débrouiller sans moi

-pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton.

-pas la peine ? mais comment voulez-vous que je le prenne ? je re-tue et vous me remerciez en plus !

Elle repoussa violemment sa chaise et partit. La directrice des gryffondors semblait quelque peu désorientée.

-vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qu'elle a pu vivre, dit froidement Malefoy.

-parce tu le sais toi peut être, riposta Ron.

-j'ai vécu pendant 16 ans avec elle donc je pense être mieux placé que toi pour en parler.

Harry repoussa son bol et soupira.

-je savais que ces vacances commençaient trop bien…

Kya se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la tour d'astronomie. Une fois en haut, elle s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde et contempla le paysage enneigé qui s'étendait sous elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers. Ils atteignirent le haut de la tour, mais elle ne bougea pas et continua de fixer le vide. Les pas s'avancèrent jusqu'à la rambarde et elle sentit quelqu'un s'accouder à côté d'elle. Son parfum lui sauta au visage. Harry.

-pas facile cette guerre, hein ?

-pas vraiment non. Surtout quand on ne sait pas où est sa place.

-tu hésite encore ?

-ce n'est pas ça… c'est juste que c'est dur de se battre contre quelqu'un puis de se joindre à lui pour tuer les siens.

-oui, je comprends

-non je ne crois pas… j'ai soumis Lucius au doloris hier…

Le gryffondor parût surpris mais ne la lacha pas du regard. Elle ne le regarda pas, toujours tournée vers le vide.

-j'ai cédé bêtement à mes pulsions. Je n'ai même pas d'excuses à vrai dire. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je veux : je ne veux pas le tuer mais je ne veux pas l'épargner non plus…

-et que compte-tu faire ?

-je ne sais pas…le pire c'est que mon père avait raison.

-ton père ? qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec ça ?

-il m'est apparu en rêve et m'a dit que si je repoussais le monstre en moi, il ne reviendrai que plus puissant après. C'est ce qui s'est passé hier. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Elle soupira.

-je suis maudite.

-bienvenue au club.

Elle eu un faible sourire.

-tu as raison. Je m'appytoie sur mon sort mais tu es plus à plaindre que moi.

Des pas précipités retentirent alors dans les escaliers. Ron et Hermione émergèrent au sommet de la tour, paraissant soulagés.

-ouf ! on vous a cherché partout !

-ils ne fallait pas vous donner tant de mal, dit leur ami avec un sourire.

-on voulait te parler de la…

Le rouquin s'interrompit en croisant le regard de la turok-han.

-vous pouvez y aller, je suis au courant. Dumbledore m'a déjà tout dit.

-ah bon.

Il se secoua et se tourna vers Harry.

-donc on se demandait si tu pouvais nous en dire un peu plus. C'est assez incomplet pour être franc.

-je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

-donc c'est tout ? tu tue Voldemort avant que lui n'y parvienne et c'est tout ?

-c'est déjà pas mal.

-oui mais bon…il n'y a pas une indication sur comment faire ou un truc dans le genre ?

Le visage du Survivant s'assombrit.

-non, et c'est bien là le problème.

-il doit pourtant y avoir un moyen, s'exclama Hermione.

-dans ce cas on ne l'a pas trouvé.

-réfléchissons… que savons-nous sur Voldemort ?

-qu'il veut ma peau, qu'il a une fille, que nos baguettes contiennent le même élément…

-mais oui ! sa fille !

Elle eut un sourire ravi et se tourna vers la fille en question.

-Kya ! que peux-tu nous dire sur ton père ?

Elle se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea froidement. La gryffondor rougit mais soutint son regard.

-plein de choses. Que voulez-vous savoir ?

-s'il a des faiblesses ou quelque chose pouvant permettre de l'atteindre ?

-il y a bien une chose mais je n'en suis pas sûre… il me faudrait un peu de temps pour vérifier.

-combien ?

-ça dépend…

-et comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

-ça c'est mon problème, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

-tu vas aller lui demander ? demanda Ron, l'air moqueur.

-tu ne crois pas si bien dire.

Elle sourit devant leurs airs horrifiés et redescendit de la tour.

Les jours passèrent ensuite dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Les adolescents profitaient à fond du château vide, attendant avec impatience Noël. Une fois ce jour arrivé, le château subit un petit sort pour l'occasion : une fine et chaude neige tombait des flafonds et disparaissait dès qu'elle touchait le sol (mais pas les personnes), chose qui émerveilla les uns et exaspéra les autres (Rogue n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être couvert de neige pendant qu'il dormait). Mais mis à part les éternels rabat-joie (qui a dit 'Rusard' ?), la journée s'annonçait très bien.

A son réveil, Harry trouva une petite pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit, tout comme Ron et Hermione, qui passaient désormais leurs nuits ensembles (dans la plus grande innocence lol Ron avait décidé d'être patient avec la jeune fille. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie !). Ravis, ils se jettèrent dessus. Harry reçut une magnifique montre d'un vert sombre de la part de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione (sans oublier l'éternel pull). Il remarqua alors un petit bouton à la droite du cadran. Il appuya dessus et les chiffres disparurent tandis que les aiguilles triplaient de nombre. Il réalisa alors que sa montre fonctionnait sur le même principe que l'horloge du Terrier. Très heureux , il s'empressa d'inscrire les noms de Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, Kya, mais aussi celui de Voldemort. Ce dernier pointait d'ailleurs sur « quelque part », tandis que les autres indiquaient « à l'école ». S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il s'attaqua à ses autres cadeaux. Les membres de l'Ordre lui offrirent un assortiment de bonbons et Kya et Remus un livre intitulé « la Magie et l'Homme », accompagné d'un petit mot de la turok-han :

_J'ai trouvé ce livre dans une vieille bibliothèque à l'Allée des Embrumes. J'ai réussit à le payer un bon prix (personne ne peut me tenir tête longtemps_ ; )_. Il explique les origines de la Magie, son importance et sa place dans l'être humain. Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël »._

Il sourit et se décida enfin à s'habiller. Dumbledore avait demandé à ce qu'ils s'habillent de manière moldue pour l'occasion. Il choisit donc de porter un jean que mrs Weasley lui avait acheté sur sa demande (ceux de Dudley sont totalement morts lol) et son pull (vert avec un grand H doré sur le devant lol). Les trois gryffondors descendirent ensuite à la grande salle. Les quelques poufsouffles qui étaient resté s'y trouvait déjà, vêtu de gros pulls à col roulé. Ils s'installèrent et détaillèrent leurs professeurs : Mc Gonagall portait un tailleur gris, Chourave un espèce de gilet orange à pompons et un jean plein de terre, Flitwick, n'ayant pas pu trouver de vêtements à sa taille, avait un sweat Pokémon et un short rouge qui lui tombait sur le chevilles. Rogue et Lupin portait une chemise et un patalon assortis, noirs pour le maître des potions et gris miteux pour le loup-garou. Dumbledore, quant à lui, semblait préféré les habits rétro et s'était donc vêtu d'un pantalon pattes d'ef' et d'une chemise colorée. Se retenant tant bien que mal de rire, les gryffondors commencèrent à se servir en foie gras et saumon (j'ai pas dit qu'il était déjà midi ?) quand un éclat de rire leur fit lever la tête. Les serpentards venaient d'arriver, Malefoy à leur tête. Il portait une chemise froissée (noire !) et un jean (noir !). A sa droite se tenait Kya, à moitié morte de rire à la vue du directeur. Pour l'occasion, elle portait un haut blanc (elle est toujours en noir d'habitude) dont le décolleté était souligné par une fine chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle se trouvait un pendentif représentant un poignard planté dans un cœur, le tout entouré d'un serpent (cadeau de Nouwel de Drago), ainsi qu'un jean…(suspens qui sert à rien).. noir ! Derrière eux se trouvait crabbe et Goyle, totalement ridicule dans leurs pulls tendus à l'extrême par leur (trop) forte musculature (et de la graisse aussi).

Finalement, la jeune fille se calma et, un sourire aux lèvres, vint s'asseoir en face des gryffondors. Levant les yeux au ciel, son compagnon la suivit, tout comme ses abrutis d'amis, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre.

-tu me passe la soupière de sang Severus ?

Grognement.

-je suis ton pro-fe-sseur.

-oh oui c'est vrai ! excuse-moi. Tu me passe la soupière _professeur_ ?

Il lui donna le plat, son expression montrant clairement qu'il pensait son cas désespéré.

-merci.

Elle lui fit son sourire le plus angélique, déclenchant les rires de ses amis. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, chassant tant bien que mal la neige de leurs assiettes.

-au fait Kaly, ma mère passera dans l'après-midi.

-ah oui ?

-elle n'a pas été à Azkaban avec ton père, demanda Ron, l'air faussement intéressé.

# ça c'était vraiment bas #

Tellement bas que ça ne méritait pas plus qu'une crevette, chose que Malefoy s'empressa de lui jeter au visage.

-hey !

-c'est pour ton bien Weasley : je sais que tes parents n'ont pas suffisament de sous pour te nourrir.

# c'était pas beaucoup plus haut ça #

Mais les Malefoy étant une famille importante, Ron décida qu'un homard serait plus approprié qu'une crevette.

-on se calme ! s'écria Kya en s'interposant. C'est Nouwel alors faites un effort !

Les deux ennemis se regardèrent, semblèrent hésiter un instant, puis le rouquin lança le crustacé. Fort heureusement pour le blond, quelqu'un intercepta le projectile à l'aide d'un sort de lévitation avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son (adorable) petit minois.

-voyons M. Weasley ! vous n'allez pas gâcher du si beau homard !

Dumbledore attira la bestiole jusqu'à son assiette et commença à la manger avec appétit.

Le reste du repas se passa sans évènements notoires, excepté le moment où Rogue voulut noyer Lupin dans la soupière de Kya car celui-ci racontait des anecdotes de leurs années à Poudlard.

Une fois pleins à craquer, les élèves quittèrent la salle pour digérer tranquillement, et donc se préparer à recommencer le soir même. Les gryffondors s'affalèrent sur les canapés puis, deux heures après qu'ils aient commencé à jouer les épaves, Kya les rejoints.

-arrêtez d'être aussi dynamique, vous me donnez la migraine ! ironisa-t-elle.

-nous aussi on est contents de te voir.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à eux et le laissa tomber à côté d'Harry avec autant de grâce qu'un troll.

-comment ça s'est passé avec la mère de Malefoy ?

-plutôt bien à vrai dire. Je m'attendais à me faire enguirlander (c'est de saison c'est Noël lool wi c'était nul j'avoue) mais non, même pas.

-elle ne t'en veux pas pour ta…

-trahison. Tu peux le dire.

-et ?

-bah je sais pas… Elle a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et elle continue à me traiter comme sa propre fille…

-bizarre…

-c'est clair.

-faut pas chercher à comprendre un Malefoy, c'est peine perdu, conclut Harry en baillant.

Les autres acquiesèrent avec autant d'énergie qu'un troupeau de véracrasses en pleine grasse matinée et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à paresser près du feu.

Le dîner du soir se passa comme à midi, à la différence près que personne n'arrêta les adolescents quand une dispute éclata, concluant le réveillon par une bataille de nourriture générale, sous les regards médusés de Rogue et Mc Gonagall.

**j'ai écrit ce chap le jour de Nouwel lol (c'était fait exprès) j'étais dans l'ambiance si on peut dire**

**donc vala vala (c po quoi dire...) j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !**


	20. My love 4 u still grows This, I do 4 u

**et wi c mwa que revoila !!!(et avec une #### de crève en plus)**

**bref, je garde mes microbes et je commence les RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : toi qui voulais la suite, t'es servi !**

**clem : bienvenue ds le monde du perfectionnisme lol. Bon j'ai déjà répondu à tes critiques via msn donc je vais juste me contenter de dire que j'en tiendrai compte pr la suite !**

**et maintenant place à l'histoire (pr ceux qui sont pas doués en anglais, le titre signifie _mon amour pr toi grandit encore, ceci, je le fais pr toi_ c'est de la chanson 'Understanding' d'Evanescence)**

Les jours passèrent ensuite sans encombres à Poudmard, apportant la rentrée. Les élèves revinrent et les cours reprirent (wéééé). Ron augmenta le rythme des entraînements de quidditch, enhardis par leurs précédentes victoires (ils avaient battus poufsouffle 240 à 30).

-je maintiens ma théorie, s'exclama Harry en entrant dans la salle commnue, couvert de neige et de boue. Dubois est définitivement mort et il a décidé de se réincarner dans chaque capitaine de gryffondor.

Il s'affala dans un canapé, bientôt suivit de Ginny, sous le regard amusé de Seamus.

-ça a quand même était bénéfique. Regarde Mika et Bruce.

Le rouquin avait choisit deux troisième année pour les postes de poursuiveurs vaquants et les avait fait travailler d'arrache-pied pour les mettre au niveau de l'équipe.

-oui mais bon… bref, je vais me coucher moi.

Le Survivant se leva et monta dans son dortoir. Après une bonne douche, il se glissa entre les draps frais et s'endormis aussitôt. Il était épuisé ces derniers temps. Entre le quidditch, les cours, l'A.D, les cours que lui donnait de temps en temps Kya et ses devoirs, il n'avait plus de temps à lui.

Il s'agita dans son sommeil. Tout était noir. Une image apparut doucement. Une clairière. Des arbres touffus. Une demi-lune dans un ciel clair. Une silhouette encapuchonnée. Elle leva les yeux vers les étoiles, faisant glisser sa capuche. Kya. Mélancolie et incertitude se battaient sur son visage. Elle resta immobile un moment puis se tourna vers les arbres. Harry s'avança, son pas léger effleurant à peine le sol. Il leva une main à son front et repoussa le tissu qui recouvrait sa tête. Durant le mouvement, son regard s'attarda sur sa main. Pâle, presque blanche. Des doigts fins d'une longueur presque surnaturelle. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il voulut se réveiller, mais la curiosité l'emporta sur sa peur. Il continua à marcher et s'arrêta à un mètre de la jeune fille.

-bonsoir Kalytia.

-bonsoir.

Elle ne se tourna même pas vers lui, regardant toujours le ciel. La froideur se peignait désormais sur ses traits.

-tu semble bien remise de notre dernière _rencontre._

-je ne voulais pas te donner le plaisir de mourir.

Silence. Une tension perceptible entre les deux corps refroidissait l'air environnant. Finalement, elle se tourna vers lui.

-tu ne veux pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Yeux contre yeux. Père contre fille. Monstre contre monstre.

-à ton avis ?

-je ne sais pas. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui me fait peur.

-peur ? tu ne connais pas la peur. Tu ne _dois_ pas la connaître.

Elle soupira et rompit le contact visuel.

-je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire ou non, ce qui est bien ou pas. Je ne sais plus quoi penser ces derniers temps.

Il la saisit par les épaules avec force, la forçant à le regarder.

-personne n'a le luxe de doûter, surtout pas toi.

Il la dévisagea avec un regard indescriptible.

-je te sais si forte mais tu semble si faible entre mes mains.

-je suis fatiguée de tout ça.

Elle se dégagea de sa prise et le fixa intensément, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en fais pour moi ?

-tu es ma fille.

-et alors ? ça ne t'as pas empêché de me battre à mort. Tu te fiche complètement que ton sang coule dans mes veines. Pour toi, les gens sont tous à la même hauteur, et toi tu es au-dessus d'eux.

-tu es exactement comme ta mère. Elle aussi avait la sale manie de me tenir tête.

Un sourire insolent étira sa bouche sans lèvres.

# ouais bah ça répond pas à ma question #

-tu es forte Kalytia, bien plus que tu ne le pense. Ne gaspille pas cette puissance en vain.

-je n'agis jamais à la légère.

-je ne parle pas de ça. Tu la laisse s'écailler au profit de la pire chose sur cette terre : l'Amour. Quelque chose a changé en toi, je le sens. L'amour est la pire chose qui puisse t'arriver. Il anhilera tes pouvoirs, te rendra faible.

-qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-les seuls sentiments des turok-han sont la colère et la haine. Tu ne peux éprouver autre chose.

-tu parle sans savoir.

-tu n'as pas été conçu pour l'Amour !

Il avait crié cette dernière phrase.

-je t'ai vu au village moldu pendant les vacances, continua-t-il. J'ai vu la haine et la mort dans chacun de tes geste. Tu peux prétendre le contraire, mais tu n'as pas changé.

-il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Je suis loin d'être comme je le laisse croire.

-je sens le monstre en toi. Ça me suffit.

Il s'approcha et posa une main à la place du cœur de sa fille. Pas de battements.

-il se débat sous la surface. Un jour il brisera ses chaînes et plus rien ne pourra l'arrêter.

La colère monta en elle. Elle repoussa violemment sa main. Conscient de l'impact de ses mots, il ajouta :

-ce serait dommage de tuer celui que tu aime le jour où ça arrivera.

Elle le frappa avec rage, quelque chose entre le poing et la gifle. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche.

-le seul qui mourra ce jour-là sera toi.

Et elle transplana.

Dans son lit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice le brûlait et ses pensées se bousculaient en lui. Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Une fois son mal de tête un peu dissipé, il se revêtit de sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir. Il savait où la trouvait.

-elle va toujours là-bas…

Il gravit les escaliers de la tour d'astronomie quatre à quatre et, une fois en haut, se figea net. Kya était là, comme il s'y attendait, mais elle était debout sur la rambarde, le regard fixé sur le vide qui s'étendait sous elle.

-je savais que tu viendrais, dit-elle.

Sa voix était très calme, presque douce. Il s'avança un peu, hésitant.

-je t'ai vu au fond de ses yeux, continua-t-elle. Tu as pris beaucoup de risques.

-je… ce n'était pas volontaire.

-j'espère.

Il se plaça à sa gauche, près de la rambarde, et la regarda. Le vent nocturne chassait quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Ses traits étaient détendus, comme si elle dormait. Il était impossible de distinguer le moindre sentiment à travers son expression.

-j'ai toujours aimé venir ici, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était. On se sent libre, au-dessus de tout. Le monde s'étend devant nous, à nos pieds. On oublie tout.

-tu ne vas quand même pas…

-sauter ?

Le mot fit parcourir un désagréable frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-non, ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Fuir ses problèmes n'est pas une solution. J'ai toujours considéré le suicide comme un acte de lâcheté.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-tu voulais me parler, non ?

-oui.

-je t'écoute…

-pourquoi est-ce que tu as rencontré Voldemort ?

-je n'ai pas fait exprès. J'avais besoin de réfléchir alors j'ai transplané quelque part en Irlande. Il a dû sentir que je n'étais plus protégé par Poudlard et il m'a rejoint. Une sorte de lien nous unit. Dans un sens ça ne m'a pas dérangé car j'avais besoin de lui parler.

-besoin ? mais pourquoi ?

-je voulais vérifier si ce que je pensais à propos de sa faiblesse était vrai.

-mais tu ne lui a rien demandé à ce sujet !

-je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Sa manière d'agir confirme mon hypothèse.

-je ne te suis pas là.

-tu n'as pas encore compris ? il avait la possibilité de me tuer, de me faire payer ma trahison, et il n'a rien fait.

-tu veux dire que sa plus grande faiblesse c'est…

-moi.

Le gryffondor paraissait un peu déboussolé.

-mais il ne s'est pas gêné pour te battre pourtant.

-ça c'était sûr. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser les abandonner sans rien faire. Mais je connais mon père et il a commis une erreur ce jour-là.

-laquelle ?

-celle de me laisser en vie. Il aurait tué n'importe qui l'ayant trahit. Et comme tu l'as vu, il est venu me parler et n'a même pas osé tenter quoique se soit.

-et ça veut dire quoi d'après toi ?

Elle hésita un moment, comme si elle redoutait ce qu'elle allait dire.

-il a peur de me perdre… Il ne veut pas me tuer : il veut que je le rejoigne.

-et qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

-j'ai fais une promesse et je m'y tiendrai. Je te protègerai.

Il sourit.

-et tu crois ce qu'il a dit à propos de l'Amour ?

-je ne sais pas… c'est vrai que ça n'a jamais fait partie intégrante des turok-hans. Ça pourrait très bien m'être bénéfique, tout comme le contraire. Mais je prends le risque.

-peut être que ça tuera le monstre en toi.

-j'espère.

Elle regarda ses mains avec dégoût.

-je me hais tellement… j'ai peur de ce que je suis, mais encore plus de ce que je pourrais devenir… je peux perdre le contrôle à n'importe quel moment.

Harry vit la peur passer dans son regard.

-je me demande comment Drago peut accepter de sortir avec moi quand il sait ce que je suis.

-il n'est peut être pas si bête qu'il en a l'air. Et puis, ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais vous allez bien ensemble.

Ce fut à son tour de sourire.

-merci.

-tu ne veux pas descendre de cette foutue rambarde maintenant ?

-pourquoi faire ?

-imagine que tu tombe.

-comment ? comme ça ?

Elle commença à se pencher vers le vide. Commençant à paniquer, il la saisit par un bras et la tira vers lui. Un peu trop fort. Elle lui tomba dessus et ils roulèrent sur les pierres froides de la tour. A moitié morte de rire, Kya se releva.

-tu panique pour un rien dis donc !

-ne-me-refais-plus-jamais-ça- !

Elle lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-si tu recommence je te jure que je te pousse.

-chiche !

Ils rirent ensemble un moment puis s'accoudèrent à la rambarde.

-tu sais, j'ai eu vraiment peur quand je t'ai vu au-dessus du vide comme ça.

-ah oui ?

-oui…j'ai vu tellement de personne que j'aimais mourir que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu supporter ta mort.

Ne sachant quoi dire, elle se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

-je t'aime beaucoup Kya, avoua-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment le décrire… j'aime quand tu es là, je me sens en sécurité. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais tout te dire sans peur d'être jugé.

# … (silence surpris)#

-au début je pensais que j'étais amoureux de toi mais je me suis rendu compte par la suite que je m'inventais des sentiments pour combler le vide laissait par Sirius.

Il déglutit difficilement.

-il me manque tellement.

-oui, à moi aussi. C'était un sorcier formidable.

-c'est un peu grâce à lui que tu es là.

Elle eut un petit rire.

-oui, on peut dire ça.

-tu crois que tu aurais changé de camps sans ça ?

-je ne sais pas… je dois dire que j'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser.

-tu regrette ?

-non. Je pense que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie

# _faut dire que t'as pas fait beaucoup de choses bien donc la comparaison est vite faite_

no comment… #

-plus le temps passe et plus je veux appliquer cette promesse. Pas seulement parce que Sirius me l'a demandé, mais parce que ça me tient à cœur. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry. Tu ne pourras pas venir à bout de tout ça tout seul. Ça me donne envie de veiller sur toi, comme une grande sœur le ferait pour son frère.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry.

-ah nan ! ne pleure pas sinon je vais m'y mettre aussi !

-tant pis.

Il se jeta à son cou et pleura contre son épaule. Elle sourit tendrement et passa ses bras autour de lui.

**finit ! (le chap, pas l'histoire lol)**

**j'aime pas spécialement ce chap, mais je le déteste pas non plus... c entre les deux si on veut. En tt cas j'ai galéré à l'écrire :s**

**donc vala vala, j'attends vos -précieux- avis ! kiss**


	21. Mais où keskel est donc ?

**reuh tout le monde !!!!**

**oui j'ai été longue entre ces deux chap mais ma perfectionnismite aïgue a encore frappée. Espèrons qu'elle ai été bénéfique lol**

**maisavant tout les RAR :**

**narayan : dsl pr ta semaine. En tt cas je suis contente que ça t'ai plu !**

**clem : cmt que ça me fait trop plaizir !!!!!!!!!! merci ! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant (je fais de mon mieux pr ça lol)**

**bref, voici le chap :**

-bienvenue mes chéris. Je vois que vous êtes tous revenus sains et saufs de ces vacances, mais je crains que ça ne dure…

-et c'est repartit, marmonna Ron à Harry.

Ils étaient en cours de Divination (oui je c vous aviez deviné), à leur plus grande joie. Les deux gryffondors s'étaient assis juste à côté du feu, faisant somnoler Harry qui n'avait pas rattraper sa nuit.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous pondre cette fois-ci ?

-nous travaillerons aujourd'hui sur une méthode de prédiction très ancienne mais toujours aussi fiable : les entrailles.

Neville leva une main timide.

-qu'est-ce que vous entendez par « entrailles » ?

-c'est pourtant évident mon garçon : vous allez prédire l'avenir en lisant dans les entrailles d'animaux, comme on le faisait dans l'Antiquité !

-on va ouvrir des bestioles, dit Parvati d'une voix blanche.

Son enthousiasme était quelque peu retombé et son visage exprimait le dégoût, comme la plupart de ses camarades.

-vous viendrez chercher une souris dans cette caisse puis vous suivrez les instructions de votre manuel p.76.

Les élèves se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la-dite caisse avec autant de motivation que si c'était un scroutt à pétard. Une fois qu'ils eurent leur souris, Ron et Harry retournèrent s'asseoir.

-bon… on fait quoi maintenant ?

-d'après le livre, il faut la placer sur le dos et lui ouvrir le ventre…

Grimace.

-tu le fais

-non, toi !

-toi !

-toi !

-toi !

-bon, on va le faire à deux alors. Tu la tiens et je l'ouvre.

Non sans une hésitation, Ron se saisit du rongeur qu'il plaça de manière à ce que les pattes ne gènent pas. Harry prit sa baguette et commença à découper la peau.

-hey ! ne ferme pas le yeux ! tu vas me couper une main sinon !

-ah oui c'est vrai. Désolé. Bon c'est fait. Et maintenant ?

-on contemple tout ça et on s'aide des magnifiques illustrations du livre pour trouver des présages.

-tu commence ?

-pas besoin. Je peux déjà te prédire que quelqu'un va finir par vomir.

-moui, pas bête.

Harry approcha le cadavre et commença à fixer la coupure.

-tu vois quelque chose ?

-du sang... ça veut dire quoi à ton avis ?

-hmmm…. Je dirais que soit la souris saigne, soit tu vas être gravement blessé.

-ouais, sûrement. A ton tour.

Le rouquin prit le rongeur et la regarda, palissant de minute en minute.

-alors ?

-je vois un truc qui ressemble au foie…

Le Survivant tourna les pages de son manuel et s'arrêta devant des gros plans d'entrailles.

-il est comment ?

-écoeurant. Plein de sang. A vomir. Ça veut dire quoi ?

-j'hésite entre « beaucoup de chance » et « une mort atroce ».

-on va dire la première alors.

C'est le moment que choisit Trewlaney pour s'arrêter à côté d'eux. Elle prit la bestiole à pleine main et la plaça à quelques centimètres de ses yeux, ne prêtant pas attention au sang qui s'en écoulait.

-hmmm voyons ça…

Elle eu un petit cri et lâcha le cadavre. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses organes s'échappant lentement par l'entaille.

-mon pauvre garçon, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry, une main sur le cœur. Je crains que vous ne soyez en grand danger.

Il prit son air le plus malheureux et le plus larmoyant possible.

-oui, je sais professeur.

Elle s'approcha et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement tandis que Ron se mordait le poing pour ne pas éclater de rire.

-bien. Le cours est terminé. Je vous demanderez de ramener les souris et de nettoyer les tables.

-alors là j'y crois pas ! s'exclama Ron alors qu'ils quittaient la tour.

-c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je le fasse. Hey ! fais attention Neville !

Le jeune homme venait de le bousculer, le teint verdâtre, une main sur la bouche. Il se précipita dans les toilettes les plus proches et s'y enferma.

-tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Puis février arriva. La neige disparut pour faire place à la pluie. Serpentard gagna son match contre Serdaigle, assurant ainsi sa place en finale. Hermione passait toujours autant de temps à la bibliothèque, Crabbe et Goyle était toujours aussi bêtes (cas désespérés), Malefoy restait insupportable et Ron roux. Bref, la routine (vive la subtilité lol).

Mais un jour, Kya disparut (oui je casse tout, je sais. Mais que voulez-vous ? j'ai un don pour ça). Ne la voyant ni au petit déjeuner, ni au cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à s'inquièter.

-peut être qu'elle voulait sécher le cours. ça se comprendrait.

-non, elle n'est pas comme ça.

-qui te le dis ? on ne sait pas beaucoup de choses sur elle.

-oui mais bon… peut être que Malefoy saurait où elle est.

-tu crois qu'il nous le dirait ?

-ça m'étonnerait mais on peut toujours …

-Potter !

Comme on dit, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue : le serpentard s'avançait vers eux à grands pas, apparement de mauvaise humeur.

-où est Kalytia ?

-c'est justement ce qu'on voulait te demander. Elle n'était pas avec toi hier soir ?

-si et… hmmm bref on a passé la nuit ensemble et quand je me suis réveillé j'ai trouvé ça à sa place.

Il leur montra un morceau de parchemin rédigé à la hâte : _Je dois partir. Je reviendrai dès que possible._

-même pas un petit « je t'aime », ironisa Ron. Tu as dû la décevoir.

Le visage du serpentard se crispa sous l'effet de la rage, mais il se ressaisi au prix d'un effort surhumain.

-qu'est-ce que t'en sais la belette ? je doûte que tu t'y connaisse vu la chose qui te sert de copine. Très peu pour moi la zoophilie.

-entre nous Malefoy, Kya tient plus de l'animal qu'Hermione.

Avant que quiconque (et non pas King Kong mwahaha c'était nul dsl) puisse réagir, le poing du blonc vola dans le nez du rouquin et l'envoya à terre. Harry dût s'interposer pour empêcher le serpentard de se jeter sur son ami. Malefoy le repoussa violemment et les dévisagea tous les trois, l'air dégoûté.

-je me demande comment vous pouvez vous prétendre ses amis et dire des trucs pareils. Quant à toi Potter, je te conseille de garder tes distances avec elle.

Sur ce, il se détourna et partit. Hermione aida son petit ami à se relever, le nez en sang.

-bon… que nous aura appris cette charmante discution ?

-que Malefoy est capable de me casser le nez sans ses gorilles ?

-qu'il ne sait pas non plus où est Kya. Donc ça doit être quelque chose de très secret pour qu'elle n'ose pas lui en parler.

-tu pense qu'elle est partie en mission pour l'Ordre ?

-j'en suis sûre.

-je crois que c'est la seule réponse dont on doive se contenter pour l'instant. Dumbledore refuserait de nous dire quoi que se soit.

Ils passèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie (« oui oui je me suis pris un mur ») et se rendirent en Sortilèges.

-euh Hagrid ? vous êtes sûr que ces bestioles ne sont pas dangereuses ?

-mais non ! ne vous inquiètez pas !

Il y avait de quoi pourtant. Le demi-géant leur avait apporté des Aciras, des petites créatures de la taille d'un chat, avec de grands poils bleu-noirs. Elles auraient pu parraître inoffensives si on faisait abstraction de leurs grandes dents dépassant de leurs babines baveuses et de leurs griffes acérées.

-les aciras sont d'adorables créatures vivant dans les forêts, à l'abri des arbres bas. Ils se nourissent exclusivement de rongeurs et de petits oiseaux qu'ils chassent, ou alors ils jouent les charognards. Leurs machoires de 21 dents chacunes sont très puissantes et peuvent même percer la peau de dragon à ce qu'on dit !

Les élèves regardèrent les bestioles dans leur cage d'un air inquièt.

-bien ! vous allez vous mettre par groupes de 2 ou 3 et prendre un acira. Comme vous pouvez le voir, leur foururre est longue et épaisse ; elle s'emmelle donc facilement. Un vrai cauchemard ! vous allez donc les brosser et les démeller.

Expression éberluée sur tous les visages.

-et bien ? qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Tous se regardèrent les uns les autres, aucun n'osant s'approcher de la cage. Finalement, Harry fit un pas en avant et prit un acira.

-qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un ami, pensa-t-il. D'abord l'hypogriffe et maintenant ça…

-et évitez de trop tirer sur leurs poils. Ils sont très sensibles. Vous n'avez qu'à les gratter derrière les oreilles s'ils sont grognons.

-facile à dire, bougonnea Seamus.

Les foururres étaient si emmêlées qu'il y avait de gros paquets de nœuds.

-voila où est descendus cette maudite école, marmonna Maleoy à quelques pas de là. Jouer à la poupée avec un espèce de gros rat. Pathétique…vivement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tue ce vieux fou de Dumbledore.

-s'il y a une personne qui devrait mourir ici c'est bien toi Malefoy, répliqua Harry.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que Kya avait disparu, ce qui rendait le serpentard encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. Enervé, le gryffondor tira un peu trop fort sur les poils de son acira. La bestiole se retourna vivement et saisit la brosse entre ses longs cros et la mit rageusement en pièces. Les gryffondors se regardèrent, médusés.

-il a faillit m'arracher la main avec !

-peut être que tu devrais le gratter derrière les oreilles, ironisa le serpentard.

-toi tu…

Il fut couper par la sonnerie. Tous rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et partirent, trop heureux de s'en sortir indemnes.

-Hagrid cherche des prétextes pour se faire renvoyer ou quoi ? à moins qu'il essaie simplement de nous tuer ? ironisa Ron tandis qu'ils regagnaient le château.

-je crois qu'il serait peut être temps de lui ouvrir les yeux sur les charmantes créatures qu'il affectionne tant.

-c'est clair.

-c'est un miracle que personne n'ai été blessé.

-personne c'est vite dit, marmonna Harry.

Il leur montra sa main droite qui était griffé sur le dessus.

-j'espère que les crocs des aciras ne sont pas venimeux.

-je ne pense pas. Tu devrais peut être passer à l'infirmerie quand même.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait. L'infirmière referma la blessure en un clin d'œil après l'avoir abondamment désinfecté. Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter l'infirmerie quand ils furent violemment bousculé par Parvati et Lavande qui entraient. Lavande semblait paniquée tandis que son amie serrait un mouchoir sur son poignet ensanglanté.

-que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione, que la panique de la gryffondor commençait à contaminer.

-c'est à cause du serpent de ce monstre ! s'emporta la jeune fille. Il a soudainement attaqué Parvati !

-un serpent n'attaque jamais sans raisons, corrigea l'infirmière.

-qui sait ? il est sûrement aussi cinglé que sa maîtresse !

-Kya n'est pas cinglée !

-si tu le dis… en attendant, sa satané vipère devrait être enfermé !

Harry haussa les épaules et quitta les lieux tandis que Pomfresh lui administrait un anti-venin.

-je vais aller parler à la vipère, dit-il en arrivant dans la salle comunne. Peut être qu'elle sait où est Kya.

-et comment tu compte t'y prendre ? on ne peux pas aller dans le dortoir des filles.

-en volant ! _Accio Eclair de Feu._

Le balai arriva à toute vitesse et s'arrêta à la hauteur de sa main.

-tu viens avec moi ?

-très peu pour moi les serpents. Emmène plutôt Hermione avec toi. Elle sait sûrement où Kya cache sa bestiole.

-d'accord.

-tu y vas en balai mais moi je prends l'escalier. J'ai horreur de voler.

-tu ne sais pas ce que tu rate.

-possible. Bon, voila son lit.

Elle lui désigna un lit à l'écart des autres, le plus éloigné de la fenêtre. Le serpent était roulé en boule sur le couvre-lit écarlate.

-comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?

-Drakan il me semble.

-d'accord.

Il inspira profondément et s'approcha.

-Drakan ?

-qui es-tu ?

-je m'appelle Harry Potter. Je suis un ami de Kya.

-oui, elle m'a sssouvent parlé de toi.

-ah bon ? enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi as-tu attaqué Parvati ?

-elle et ssssson amie fouillaient dans les affaires de Kalytia. Je n'ai fait que défendre sssson intimité.

-oui, c'est évident. Et est-ce que tu sais où elle est partit ?

-non, elle n'a pas voulu me dire où elle ssssse rendait.

-et est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

-il me ssssemble qu'elle devait rejoindre des ssssorciers. Des ssssorciers sssssombres.

-des mages noirs ?

-je ne sssais pas. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plussss.

-merci.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui attendait la fin de la conversation.

-alors ?

-Houston, je crois qu'on a un problème.

**mais où est-elle ? haha suspens !**

**vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !**


	22. Come back !

**bon bah me revoilou !**

**j'ai toujours autant la crève : ( ok ok j'arrête de me plaindre et je met les RAR !**

**lapis-lazuli : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! tant mieux si le couple Kya-Drago te plaît (mwa je l'adore lol)**

**lapieuvredudesert : oublier qqn ? maaa non lol. **

**yaya : ahah mystère !**

**oui bon je me tais et je vous met la suite (rooooo)**

-Kya ne peut pas nous avoir trahi ! elle est avec nous ! répéta Harry pour la énième fois.

-je ne dis pas le contraire mais on devrait peut être en parler à Dumbledore.

-oui, bonne idée, dit-il en se maudissant pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille qui les regarda de son éternel regard vide et froid.

-_souris en gomme_, déclara Hermione. Mc Gonagall a insisté pour que les préfets connaissent le mot de passe, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de ses amis.

-ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, marmonna le rouquin.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier en colimaçon et attérirent devant la lourde porte du bureau. On entendait des voix à l'intérieur, mais trop confuses pour permettre de comprendre quoique se soit.

-on toque ou on attend ?

-euh… ça dépen qui est à l'intérieur.

Ron s'approcha et colla son oreille contre la porte. Celle-ci eu un déclic et s'ouvrit lentement sous le regard surpris des gryffondors. Les voix cessèrent et le directeur s'approcha.

-je me doutais que vous viendriez, dit-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Mais je vous en prie, entrez.

-on est désolé professeur. La porte se…

-ce n'est pas grave. Venez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la grande pièce circulaire, jetant des coups d'œil curieux au mobilier et aux étranges instruments.

-asseyez-vous.

Il fit apparaître trois fauteuils en cuir d'un coup de baguette. Harry remarqua alors la présence d'autres fauteuils devant le bureau. Le premier n'était occupé par nul autre que leur professeur de potions préféré, tandis que le dans le second se trouvait…

-Kya ! (ça alors ! quelle coincidence !)

Celle-ci était recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, les genoux contre la poitrine, et sa tête tombait sur son épaule. Elle dormait profondément, ses traits détendus marqués par la fatigue.

-qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? où était-elle ?

-baissez d'un ton Potter ! vous allez la réveiller.

-du calme Severus. Assieds-toi Harry, je vais tout vous expliquer. Mais avant tout, pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

-on s'inquiètait de la disparition de Kya. On a donc été demandé à son serpent s'il savait où elle se trouvait et il nous a dit qu'elle était partit voir des mangemorts.

-quel abruti ce Drakan, marmonna Rogue.

Dumbledore parut surpris. Il croisa ses doigts sous son menton et les regarda tour à tour par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-vous pensez qu'elle nous aurait trahis ?

-non ! répondit Harry avec foi.

Le vieil homme sourit.

-une telle preuve de confiance fait plaisir à voir. Et je peux vous assurer que vous ne serez pas déçu. La disparition de Kya était en effet en rapport avec les mangemorts…

-vous pensez qu'il est prudent de tout leur dire ? intervint Rogue.

-ils ont le droit de savoir. Ils sont autant, si ce n'est plus impliqué que vous et moi dans cette guerre.

Ils se tourna vers les élèves en question et les dévisagea avec sérieux.

-Kya était partit espionner des mangemorts en mission.

-ah.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la turok-han. Même dans son sommeil, elle paraissait épuisée. Pas besoin d'avoir 26 BUSEs pour deviner qu'elle n'avait pas dormi durant sa semaine d'espionnage. Le regard d'Harry s'attarda sur Rogue. Celui-ci regardait la jeune fille avec compassion et… tendresse (oui vous avez bien lu) ! Se sentant observé, le maître des potions détourna les yeux en ayant au préalable foudroyé le gryffondor du regard.

-et ? qu'a donné cette mission ? enchaîna Hermione.

-vous ne faites pas partie de l'Ordre donc le résultat ne vous regarde pas. Je peux cependant vous assurer que tout s'est très bien passé et que Kya s'est montré à la hauteur de nos attentes.

Il eut un sourire tendre et s'approcha d'elle. Il écarta délicatement une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur le visage. Aussitôt que ses doigts furent en contact avec sa peau, la main de la turok-han se referma sur le poignet du vieil homme à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle le fixa avec des yeux incrédules.

-Albus ?

Son sourire s'élargit

-aux dernières nouvelles oui.

-excusez-moi. Un réflexe.

-ce n'est pas grave.

-je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment, marmonna-t-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Son regard encore endormis se posa sur les gryffondors qui regardaient la scène, attentifs.

-bonsoir Kya !

La taille du sourire de Harry était hallucinante.

-ta tête va finir par se fendre en deux si tu continue.

-c'est sa façon de dire qu'elle est également contente de te revoir, traduit le directeur.

-merci pour cette interprétation éclairée Albus. Maintenant si ça ne vous fait rien, j'aimerai prendre une douche et dormir durant les trois semaines qui viennent.

Elle se leva et étira son corps endoloris par des nuits d'insomnie forcée.

-tu crois pouvoir marcher jusqu'au dortoir ? demanda Rogue, sceptique.

-j'ai encore assez de force pour faire trois fois le tour de Poudlard s'il le fallait.

-on parie ?

-tu veux ma mort ?

-mais c'est qu'elle est perspicace en plus.

Etant trop fatiguée pour être mature, elle lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-viens me voir dès que tu seras réveillé, l'interpella Dumbledore. Nous réunirons l'Ordre.

-d'ici à ce que je me réveille la guerre sera déjà finit.

Elle sortit.

-elle ne changera jamais, marmonna le professeur de potions.

-n'est-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

-oui, sûrement.

-bien. Quant à vous jeunes gens, vous devriez peut être aller vous coucher.

-d'accord. Bonne nuit professeurs.

Ils regagnèrent leur salle comunne, un peu plus légers.

-elle est toujours vivante, et de notre côté.

-ouais. Tant mieux !

-je trouve quand même bizarre que Dumbledore nous révèle comme ça pourquoi elle avait disparu..

-peut être qu'il s'est dit qu'elle nous raconterait.

-peu probable.

-alors il a compris que laisser les gens dans l'ignorance n'est jamais une solution, dit Harry, le visage grave.

-moui, possible.

-bon, bonne nuit.

-oui, toi aussi.

Ils se séparèrent devant leur escalier respectif et montèrent se coucher (très intéressant n'est-ce pas ?).

Kya dormit la journée d'après et revint donc en cours le surlendemain. Le silence se fit quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle s'arrêta entre les tables de poufsouffle et gryffondor et son regard balaya la salle.

-y a un problème ?

Les élèves baissèrent les yeux et retournèrent à leurs discussions.

-comprendrai jamais les humains, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de Harry.

-bah il faut les comprendre. Tu disparaîs pendant plus d'une semaine et tu reviens brusquement, lui dit-il.

-oui mais bon.

Il sourit. Kya était toujours insupportable au réveil.

-tu vas bien ?

-mieux qu'il y a deux jours en tout cas.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Toute fatigue avait quitté ses traits et elle semblait plus détendu.

-pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Elle le regarda bizaremment par-dessus son bol de sang.

-oh, pour rien. Je suis content que tu sois de retour c'est tout.

Elle eu un sourire tendre.

-oui, moi aussi.

-hey regardez ça, s'exclama Ron.

Les deux gryffondors suivirent son regard vers la porte. Malefoy venait d'entrer, un sourire bêat sur le visage et la démarche incertaine. Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à la turok-han.

-je suis passé le voir avant de déjeuner, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule.

Elle finit son bol et se leva en vue de la réunion avec l'Ordre sous le regard horrifié de Ron.

-elle.. elle…

-elle est de retour, dit simplement son ami avec un petit rire joyeux.

**argh je déteste ce chap (lé super court en plus) ! je le trouve vraiment trop nul (sûrement le pire de tous :s)**

**je me rattrapperai au prochain promis (noooooon me frappez pas !!!)**


	23. Baignoire et naufrage

**reuh tout le monde !**

**bon l'ajout des chap sera peut être plus espacé maintenant parce que j'arrive à la fin de mes chap déjà écrit lol. J'en suis à un tier du 25 et j'aimerai le finir avant de mettre les autres.**

**bref, place aux RAR now :**

**lapieuvredudesert : c'est un ordre ou quoi ? lol**

**lapis-lazuli : merciiii ça me fait super plaisir ! non je n'arrêterais pas la fic si je n'ai plus de reviews. Seulement de la publier (niark nairk). Drago gateux ? bon peut être un peu lol. J'espère que ce chap ne te décevra pas trop (tu comprendra vite pourquoi)**

**narayan : (bon tu m'as pa laissé de reviews mais c pas grave lol) bah tu vois ça servait à rien d'avoir peur comme ça lol. Rassuré ?**

**clem : (qui m'a pas laissé de reviews non plus... snif) tu me lis plus ? ou alors tu m'en veux pour mon précédent chap nul ? lol j'espère que celui là te plaira.**

**bon ok j'arrête de rep à des reviews imaginaires et je met l'histoire !**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Kya passa pas mal de temps en compagnie de Harry et ses amis, qui tentaient de lui faire révéler le contenu de ses réunions avec l'Ordre. Bien sûr, elle ne lâcha rien, trouvant toujours le moyen de détourner la conversation, prétextant que Dumbledore leur en parlerait s'ils avaient besoin d'être au courant.

-Dumbledore ne dit jamais rien, marmonna Harry dans sa barbe.

Malgré tout son respect et son admiration pour le vieil homme, il ne comprenait pas sa manie de tout lui cacher.

-à croire qu'il me prend pour un gosse…

Il soupira et rajusta sa cape d'invisibilité. Il avait décidé de prendre un bain dans la salle de bain des préfets après avoir piquer une crise contre Neville qui était entré alors qu'il prennait sa douche la veille (il connaît pas les verrous ?).

Il remplit la (baignoire ?) piscine et se glissa dans l'eau à travers l'abondante couche de mousse bleue et rose. Il appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et fixa le plafond.

Flash back (ça faisait longtemps non ?)

-allez Kya !

-non je ne te dirais rien !

-alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez !

-non !

-sitiplé…

Il lui fit les yeux de chien battu et avança sa lèvre inférieure en une moue qui se voulait attendrissante.

-non Harry ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-pfff t'es pas marrante.

-c'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rend compte ? je ne te savais pas si poufsouffle.

-gnagnagna… Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstine à ne rien vouloir me dire ?

-tu ne fais pas partie de l'Ordre.

-je ne dirais rien à Ron et Hermione !

-mais oui c'est ça…

-parole de scoutt ! (et non pas scroutt lol)

-comme si t'étais scoutt.

-j'aurais pu !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sa marche. Comprenant que la supplication n'amènerait nulle part, le gryffondor changea de tactique.

-Kalytia Jedusor ! Vous ne pouvez pas me cacher des informations comme ça. Vous ne _devez_ pas.

-et pourquoi ça ?

-parce que je suis le premier concerné par l'évolution des choses ! je suis Harry Potter ! celui-qui…

-… a-le-pouvoir-de-vaincre-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, je sais. Mais tu es aussi celui-que-je-dois-protéger donc je ne te donnerai pas d'info parce que je ne veux pas que tu parte au combat d'un coup de tête.

-pourquoi est-ce que je ferai un truc aussi stupide ?

-réfléchis : tu en as marre de cette attente donc tu voudras en finir au plus vite avec cette maudite prophétie donc tu te jetteras dans le premier combat venu pour tuer Voldemort.

-je ne suis pas aussi fou.

-non. Tu es pire.

-très drôle. Oui j'en ai marre mais jamais une idée pareille ne me viendrait à l'esprit.

-on ne sait jamais…si je te demande de ne pas le faire, est-ce que tu le fera ?

-bien sûr que non ! je te jure de ne rien tenter de stupide. Et puis, c'est en me laissant dans l'ignorance que je risque de faire des conneries.

-oui, j'avoue.

Elle soupira et l'attira dans un coin sombre du couloir. Elle se plaça devant lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

-quelque chose se prépare Harry.

-une attaque ?

-oui, mais pas seulement.

-quoi alors ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveux par-dessus son épaule.

-un rassemblement.

-un rassemblement de quoi ?

-je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Mais je risque d'être pas mal mise à contribution maintenant.

Il vit un éclat de peur passer dans ses yeux.  
-Harry, quoique je doive faire, promets-moi de ne pas intervenir.

-je…

-s'il-te-plaît.

-d'accord.

Fin du flash back

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette image de ses pensées. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la turok-han avoir peur, ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

-qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire faire ?

Un bruit de porte attira son attention. Il se redressa dans l'eau et fit volte-face. Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir alors qu'il prennait son bain.

-Malefoy ! (surprise !)

-qu'est-ce que tu fout là Potter ?

-ça se voit pas ?

-à part polluer la baignoire, non je ne vois pas ce que tu peut faire là. Tu n'es pas préfet je te signale.

-et alors ?

-alors tu vas vite dégager !

-sinon quoi ? tu vas appeler Rogue pour qu'il me punisse ? dit-il avec un air faussement effrayé.

-tu me gave Potter. Sors de là tout de suite.

-va te faire voir. Je reste ici si j'en ai envie.

-mais oui bien sûr. Et après tu ira te cacher derrière Kalytia quand je voudrais t'exploser.

-je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour régler mes comptes.

-alors pourquoi est-ce que tu la colle comme ça ?

-on est _ami_ c'est normal qu'on soit souvent ensemble. A moins que cette notion ne te soit étrangère ?

-elle n'est pas ton _amie_ comme tu le prétends. Elle te protège simplement alors pas la peine de la coller. Ce n'est pas ton garde du corps.

-non, pas comme Crabbe et Goyle pour toi.

Avec un rictus de rage, le serpentard plaça sa main sur la tête du gryffondor et appuya avec force pour le mettre sous l'eau. Harry lui saisit le poignet et tira, le faisant basculer dans la baignoire. Malefoy refit surface et, ses cheveux blonds dégoulinants d'eau et de mousse, se jeta sur Harry.

-on dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici.

Les deux élèves stoppèrent leurs attaques respectives et se retournèrent pour faire face à… Mimi Geignarde. Elle les observait d'un air intéressé, assise sur un lavabo.

-quiquequoisamuser ? bégaya Malefoy.

-bonsoir Mimi ! s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

Il cru qu'il allait éclater de rire devant l'air éberlué du blond, mais la quantité d'eau qu'il avait avalé ne lui permit que de tousser avec force.

-Potter ! qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça _?

-bah c'est Mimi. Le fantôme des toilettes des filles.

-et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?

-elle s'amuse souvent à espionner les préfets qui prennent leur bain.

Il haussa les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, dans l'espoir de faire enrager le serpentard. Ce qui semblait marcher.

-_elle quoi_ ?

Il se tourna vers la fantôme.

-tu ne m'as quand même pas…

-si ! dit-elle avec entrain. Tu devrais venir plus souvent d'ailleurs, ça change des autres préfets. Tu as vraiment un magnifique…

-raaaaaaaa !

Le serpentard sortit précipitamment de la baignoire, son uniforme dégoulinant mettant de l'eau partout. Il prit une serviette de bain au passage et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant un Harry mort de rire au milieu des bulles.

-qui peut me dire comment s'appelle cette créature ?

Lupin désigna une boule de poils de la taille d'un cognard. Elle était d'un brun-vert et semblait dépourvu de pattes. On distinguait trois yeux luisants d'un noir profond sous quelques poils.

-c'est un sanri, dit Hermione sans hésitation.

-c'est exact. Et pouvez-vous me dire où on les trouve habituellement ?

-dans les endroits humides où ils…

-et c'est repartit… vive Granger, marmonna Kya.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle avait posé la tête entre ses mains et fermé les yeux.

-dix points pour gryffondor. Maintenant, qui peut me dire quel est la principal arme du sanri ?

-sa bouche, dit la turok-han sans enthousiasme.

-et pourquoi ?

-car ses lèvres sont pourvues de petites dents qu'ils enfoncent profondément dans la chair de ses victimes pour leur sucer le sang.

-ah oui, le sang. Normal que tu t'y connaisse, murmurra Parkinson, assise juste derrière elle.

-tu veux que je te fasse une démonstration ?

Le professeur fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua.

-en effet, le sanri se nourrit de sang. Plus il en absorbe, et plus il grossit. Son corps extensible peut lui permettre l'absorbtion de la totalité du sang d'un être humain. Habituellement, il se fixe sur les jambes des nageurs s'aventurant dans les marais.

-Bill a été attaqué par un sanri sur les bords du Nil une fois. Il a une sacré cicatrice au mollet, chuchota Ron à Harry.

-ah oui ?

-oui. Ça doit être pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu qu'on aille se baigner. Au début je pensais que c'était à cause des crocodiles.

Le Survivant sourit et reporta son attention sur le loup-garou. Il semblait beaucoup mieux supporter les pleines lunes depuis que Kya les passait avec lui. Il regarda sa camarade à l'autre bout de la classe du coin de l'œil. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. Même le cours de Remus ne semblait pas la mettre de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas bon signe, surtout quand on connaissait son attachement pour le loup-garou. Son regard dévia vers la gauche et se posa sur Malefoy. Il ne l'avais pas remarqué avant, mais il n'était pas assis avec sa petite amie.

-il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, pensa-t-il. Ça explique tout.

La jeune fille croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Le gryffondor lui désigna Malefoy d'un signe de tête. Elle suivit son regard et haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur le cours.

-le seul moyen de se débarrasser d'un sanri est la magie. Il est impossible de le décrocher une fois qu'il vous a mordu. Vous risqueriez de vous arracher la peau avec. La formule est _demordus_.

La cloche sonna, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Harry ramassa son sac et suivit ses amis vers la grande salle. Il s'assit en face de Ginny et chercha Kya du regard.

-tu cherche quelqu'un Harry ? demanda la rouquine.

-Kya. J'aurai voulu lui parler.

-j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas un sujet important. Elle est d'une humeur massacrante ces derniers temps.

-elle n'a jamais été très sociable, fit remarquer Hermione.

-oui mais là c'est pire.

-c'est à cause de Malefoy, dit la jeune Weasley.

-comment tu le sais ?

-je les ai vu se disputer hier, dans le parc.

-ah oui ? à propos de quoi ?

-je ne sais pas mais ça n'avait pas l'air très beau à voir. Kya est partit en larmes au bout d'un moment.

-oula ! ça va loin.

-c'est clair. Elle était vraiment enragée. Je crois même qu'elle s'est transformé sur le coup.

-mais quel abruti ce serpentard.

Son regard se posa sur l'élève en question. Sa main était crispée sur ses couverts et il semblait lutter contre l'envie d'enfoncer sa fourchette dans la gorge de Parkinson qui lui tournait autour (vu qu'elle était au courant de leur dispute).

-bon, je vais essayer de trouver Kya, dit Harry en se levant.

-c'est peut être pas la meilleur solution. Elle pourrait te tuer dans un accès de colère.

-n'importe quoi.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers les cuisines. Il se félicita de son instinct quand il trouva la turok-han, accoudée devant un bol de sang. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la dévisagea en silence. Son visage exprimait une grande tristesse et ses poings étaient si crispés que du sang coulait sur ses poignets.

-je suis stupide…

-ça tu peux le dire, s'écria-t-il.

Il lui saisit les poignets et lui força à desserrer les poings. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans sa paume et lui avaient entaillés.

-te faire du mal ne changera rien.

Elle regarda ses mains et eu un petit sourire triste.

-je ne l'avais même pas sentit.

-ça suffit reprends-toi !

-à quoi bon ? la guerre est à nos portes et me prendra bientôt.

-non ! on peut encore gagner !

-plus on est optimiste et plus grande sera la chute Harry.

-on ne tombera pas ! putain mais à quoi est-ce que tu joues ? pourquoi est-ce que tu doute comme ça ?

-je ne sais pas…

Elle regarda les mains de Harry enserrant toujours ses poignets et ferma les yeux.

-c'est fini…

-avec Malefoy ?

Elle hôcha lentement la tête.

-raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Flash back

Kya se promenait au bord du lac, attendant son petit ami.

# pourquoi veut-il me parler ? #

Celui-ci arriva bientôt, l'air assez sombre. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle et la fixa intensément.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-c'est justement ce que je voulais te demander. A quoi tu joue avec Potter ?

-Harry ? mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle ?

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre vous ?

-entre…

Elle éclata de rire.

-voyons, c'est complètement idiot comme idée ! c'est un ami, rien de plus.

-ah oui ? un ami ? alors pourquoi est-ce que tu passe tes journées avec lui alors que tu pourrais venir me voir ?

-oh je t'en prie ne me fais pas une scène de jalousie.

-réponds.

# s'il hausse encore une fois le ton ça va mal aller #

-je suis partit pendant plus d'une semaine c'est normal que je passe un peu de temps avec lui.

-et moi alors ? je ne t'ai pas manqué peut être ?

-Drago, s'il-te-plaît…

-putain mais je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte mais tu lui accorde plus d'importance qu'à moi !

-arrête c'est stupide. Tu sais très bien que c'est toi que j'aime.

-bah t'as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

-je sui sensé le protéger.

-et alors ? tu prends toujours ça comme excuse. J'en ai marre de tout ça moi ! oublie cette foutu promesse et reviens à la maison.

-même si je voulais je ne pourrais pas.

-oui mais le problème est là justement : tu ne veux pas.

-j'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais. J'ai un miminum d'honneur quand même.

-ça ne t'empêche pas de trahir les tiens.

-ne remets pas ça sur le tapis on en a déjà parlé. Je n'avais pas le choix.

-on a toujours le choix !

-arrête ! tu sais très bien que non. Si tu l'avais, est-ce que tu obéirai aveuglément à ton père ? est-ce que tu accepterai les projets de mangemort qu'il a pour toi ?

-peut être que je veux de ses projets.

# j'ai mal entendu là ? dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu #

-est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? ton père va te livrer à Voldemort et toi tu accepte les yeux fermés ?

-je pourrais peut être le consoler en lui donnant ce que sa fille n'a pas réussit à lui offrir.

Sa phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Elle se reprit mentalement et remplaça sa tristesse par une froide colère.

-très bien… j'aurai sûrment moins de scrupules à te tuer comme ça.

Elle se détourna et marcha à grands pas vers la forêt, ne pouvant retenir les larmes de sang dévalant ses joues.

Fin du flash back

-il ne t'a quand même pas dit ça ?

-si.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur les poignets de la turok-han.

-il n'en pensait pas un mot, Kya. Il a dit ça sous l'effet de la colère.

-non, je ne crois pas. Il y avait une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux.

-détermination à te faire mal. Rien d'autre.

Elle ne répondit rien et garda les yeux baissés. Cette histoire avec le serpentard lui tenait beaucoup à coeur. Elle était vraiment mal.

-je vais aller lui parler, dit-il en se levant brusquement.

-non ! ça ne servirait à rien. Et puis il te déteste. Il ne t'écoutera pas.

-alors dans ce cas il n'écoutera que toi.

-non Harry, c'est fini….

**noooon ! ne me tapez pas !!!**

**oui mon penchant pr le drame refait surface, dsl mais c plus fort que mwa (la vieille excuse)**

**bref oui je suis sadic de vous laissez avec une fin comme ça mais c pr me venger de tous les auteurs qui m'ont laissé sur ma faim comme ça (comment ça je vaut pas beaucoup plus qu'eux ?)**

**donc voila mwa je vous dit à la prochaine !**

**kiss**

**kya-the-viper qui vous adore malgré tout ! **


	24. A part of me won't go away

**reeeeeeeeeeeeuh tt le monde !**

**et voila le chap que vs n'attendiez pas ! lol j'ai eu un peu de mal à finir le chap 25 (j'avais dit que je voulais le finir avant de publier celui là) mais j'ai des excuses (si si je vs jure) : les cours (boooocoup d'interros c derniers tps), la perte d'inspiration (bah oui ça arrive), la tête ailleurs (g commencé à écrire un livre avec une copine ! enfin nan deux. Bon disons un et un autre en projet) et j'ai aussi commencé la suite de la fic !**

**je m'explique : après réflexion, j'ai décidé de faire cette fic en deux parties (une duologie quoi (dérivé du mot trilogie lol)). Et comme je suis très beaucoup bien organisé dans ma tête (vs avez du remarquer), bah j'ai commencé à écrire le prologue et le chap 3 (j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration lol reste pu ka trouver ce ke je vais mettre entre). Je risque aussi d'écrire la fin de la 2è partie (dont j'ai déja trouvé le titre d'ailleurs ! sui fière de moi, je suis nulle en titre d'habitude) et de la 1è partie avant les chaps manquants. Donc dsl si l'ajout des chaps est espacé je le fait pas par plaisir (et si vous êtes pas contents bah allez lire une autre fic ! na !) naaaaaaan c'était pr rire ! restez !**

**bon, si on passait aux RAR maintenant ?**

**clem : mais nan jten veux pas ! je me doute que tu lis pas ma fic paske t'en a pas envie ('fin j'espère lol). Je suis contente que les chaps t'ai plu. Et oui j'avoue, Harry est vulgaire par moment. Ca m'avait pas choqué sur le coup mais c vrai qu'en relisant... je ferai attention pr la suite ! promis !**

**lapis-lazuli : naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! pas de vengeance ! pitié ! oui Drago est deg mais c un méchant niark niark (pis comme il est bo on lui pardonne lol). Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ;-). est-ce que t'as msn ?**

**la pieuvredudesert : votre souhait est exaucé très chère lol**

**bon c tt je crois... place à l'histoire !**

Harry eu du mal à accepter la rupture entre Kya et Malefoy. Il était évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils souffraient tous les deux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait vouloir engager la discussion.

-ils sont vraiment trop têtu, maugréa Harry en revenant d'une réunion de l'A.D.

-non ils sont trop fiers, c'est tout.

-si toi tu as été capable de remballer ta fierté pour aller parler à Hermione alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils n'y arriveraient pas.

-hey ! s'indigna-t-il.Tu sais quoi, je crois que tu prends tout ça trop à cœur.

-il a raison Harry, laisse-les faire leur vie.

-bon d'accord. Je ne m'en mêle plus, soupira-t-il.

ooOOoo

# jehaislamétamorphosejehaislamétamorphosenonrectificationjehaisMcGonagalljehaisMcGonagall #

Kya venait d'entrer dans la salle et cherchait une table du regard.

# au fond de la classe, le plus loin possible de Mc Gonagall… argh non demi-tour ! serpentard parasite en vue ! #

Avisant une table au troisième rang, elle balança son sac et s'assit (et remarqua seulmennt après que Hermione était également assise à cette foutue table).

# parfait ! y manquait plus que ça ! #

Pestant contre la malédiction qui la frappait depuis que ses parents avaient eu la bonne idée d'avoir un descendance ( ils sont vraiment rien fait de bien ces deux-là ), elle sortit son livre et adopta une attitude laissant penser à un vive enthousiame pour ce que disait son professeur.

-Weasley, cessez de faire des grimaces ridicules à M. Crabbe et allez vous asseoir. Bien. Aujourd'hui, nous allons entamer la partie de programme concernant la métamorphose humaine. M. Londubat, si vous voulez bien venir devant la classe…

Le concerné se leva et s'approcha (et trébucha sur l'estrade mais ai-je vraiment besoin de le préciser ?). Mc Gonagall pointa sa baguette vers le jeune homme et prononça distinctement « chatus morphus » (très original n'est-ce pas ?). Les tremblements de Neville s'intensifièrent. Une vive lumière l'enveloppa totalement puis disparût, laissant place à un petit chat à la foururre foncée. Paniqué, l'exélève tourna nerveusement sur lui-même en fixant la classe de ses grands yeux effrayés. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, le professeur lui rendit son apparence normale. Il regagna sa place tandis que la directrice des gryffondors leur expliquait le sort (je vous épargnerez les explications lol je suis pas très inspiré… bref c « le nom de l'animal + morphus » pas très dur quoi).

-quelqu'un désire-t-il essayer ?

Harry réprima un ricanement devant l'expression de Kya. Hermione s'était littéralement mise debout en levant le doigt et la turok-han semblait prête à lui fracasser le crane sur la table.

# zeeeeeeeen #

-d'accord miss Granger. Et je suppose que votre camarade jouera la rôle de cobaye ?

# quoi ? camarade ? cobaye ? non ! #

-miss Roosevelt ? venez devant la classe.

Elle se leva et s'avança lentement vers l'estrade, tentant d'accorcher froidement le regard d'Hermione.

#cette fois c'est sûr elle est morte  
_qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller t'asseoir à côté d'elle aussi ? #_

Elle se plaça à deux mètres de la gryffondor et attendit, ignorant royalement les regards avides qui fixaient la scène avec impatience.

-bon… vas-y Granger….

-d'accord.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge style Ombrage et tendit sa baguette.

-_lapinus morphus_

-KWA ?

Mais avant que la turok-han n'ai eu le temps de tuer sa « camarade », la lumière l'enveloppa et la transforma. Un pitit lapin noir avec une tâche blanche sur le front apparut à sa place.

# je… dites-moi que j'ai mal entendu ! pitié, faites que je ne sois pas un lapin ! et pourquoi est-ce que les bureaux sont si grands tout d'un coup ? raaa c'est pas possible ! (ferme les yeux, les rouvre, les referme, les rerouvre) Granger tu es morte ! #

La bestiole poussa ce qui semblait être un grognement et se jeta sur la gryffondor. Mc Gonagall la saisit par les oreilles alors qu'elle tentait d'égorger Hermione avec ses incisives proéminentes.

-miss Roosevelt ! comment osez-vous ?

# quoi ? comment moi j'ose ? et elle alors ? #

Le professeur la retransforma et lui fit signe d'aller s'asseoir. Elle regagna sa place d'un pas le plus digne possible évitant soigneusement de regarder Harry qui s'était écroulé de rire sur sa table.

ooOOoo

-mwahahahaha un lapin ! il fallait y penser !

-si tu tiens à ta vie tais-toi Harry ! le menaça Kya.

# je rêêêêêve #

-allez, c'était pour rire, dit-il en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu devrais rire un peuça te ferais du bien.

Elle se dégagea de son bras, supportant mal les contacts ces derniers temps.

-donne-moi une raison de rire et je rierai

-tu viens d'être changé en lapin !

-perdu.

Elle s'éloigna, se disant qu'elle aurait du se jetter sous le Poudlard Express au lieu de monter à bord le jour de la rentrée.

# qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

_tu veux que je te fasse une liste ?_

oublie ça… #

-c'est bon Hermione sort de là, elle est partit, chuchota son petit ami.

-sûr ?

-mais oui je te dis.

La gryffondor sortit de derrière l'armure derrière laquelle elle était venue se cacher dès que le cours s'était terminé.

-t'aime bien jouer avec le feu toi.

-je pensais que ça la dériderait un peu… elle est pas bien du tout ces derniers temps.

-tu la connais mal alors.

-merci de l'info.

Tout en parlant, il se dirigeait vers le hall en vue d'un cours de soin aux créatures magiques. Le professeur Gobe-Planche devait les y attendre, Hagrid étant absent suite à une « petite dispute » avec Graup.

-ne t'en fais pas, elle n'ira pas jusqu'à te tuer je pense, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

-ouf, tu me rassure, répliqua-t-elle, l'air faussement soulagé. Bien sûr que si elle va me tuer ! elle est sur les nerfs en ce moment ! le moindre truc la met dans une rage noire !

-tu dois donc te douter que le fait de se faire humilier devant une vingtaine d'élèves ne va pas arranger mon humeur, murmura une voix froide.

Les trois amis se retournèrent pour faire face à la turok-han. Elle s'avançait calmement, son pas souple résonnant à peine sur le sol. Ses pupilles étaient verticales, signe qu'elle était loin d'être calme, malgré les apparences.

-oh Kya ! quelle surprise ! tu sais, on pourrait peut êter discuter un peu histoire de…

-je te laisse deux mètres d'avance.

Gloups.

-d'accord.

Et la gryffondor se mit à courir, suivit de près par sa chère amie.

-tu crois qu'elle va lui faire du mal ? s'inquièta Ron.

-euh…

-on devrait les suivre.

-pas bête.

Les deux amis s'engagèrent dans le couloir qu'elles venaient d'emprunter, les rattrappant vite. Hermione n'était pas très douée en course à pied, mais Kya prenait un malin plaisir à la faire haleter, lui laissant toujours quelques pas d'avance pour lui faire croire qu'elle pouvait lui échapper. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser. Seulement de la faire courir jusqu'à épuisement, puis lui faire peur en lui faisant croire qu'elle allait la mordre. Rien de bien méchant, mais ça suffirait à lui faire payer le coup du lapin (dsl pr le jeu de mot, il était pas fait exprès). Les humains étaient si faciles à effrayer. Elle aperçut la jeune fille prendre un couloir perpendiculaire et la suivit. Trop occupée à régler sa course sur la sienne, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils approchaient du hall, et ne vit pas la personne qui se tenait au coin du mur. Elle lui rentra de plein fouet dedans, assez violemment il faut dire. Alors qu'elle reprenait un peu ses esprits, Ron et Harry achevèrent d'arriver et rejoignirent Hermione qui regardait la scène, un peu appeuré. Kya releva lentement les yeux et vit que la chose qu'elle avait percuté n'était autre que le professeur Gobe-Planche. Elle se releva d'un bond et lui tendit, de mauvaise grâce il faut l'avouer, une main pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

-excusez-moi je ne vous avait pas vu.

# raaa je déteste m'excuser ! #

Le professeur cessa de se frotter douloureusement la tête et repoussa violemment sa main. La jeune fille se crispa à ce geste, mais ne dit rien. La vieille femme se releva et lui fit face. Son visage figé laissé deviner la colère, mais aussi quelque chose pouvant ressembler à de la haine.

-désolée, répéta-t-elle.

_# waw deux fois d'un coup ! tu ne vas vraiment pas bien ces derniers temps #_

-non, vous n'êtes pas désolée ! s'exclama le professeur. Les gens comme _vous_ ne le sont jamais ! ils n'ont aucun scrupule.

Elle la regarda avec condescendance.

# il veut dire quoi son sous entendu là ?

_je crois que t'as très bien compris #_

-je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

-ne faites pas l'ignorante, vous savez très bien. Personne n'ignore votre _anormalité_ ici.

Hermione plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.

-il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle en dise plus ! ce n'est pas le moment…

-de quoi tu parle ?

-Kya est sur les nerfs en ce moment. L'attaquer sur son hybridité n'est vraiment pas la meilleure chose à faire.

-tu crois qu'elle pourrait perdre le contrôle ?

-il y a des chances. Elle est très déprimée depuis sa rupture avec Malefoy.

Harry se tourna vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur avec inquiètude.

-j'espère que tu te trompe Hermione.

-mon anormalité ? répéta la turok-han. Je peux savoir en quoi elle vous gêne ?

-qui sait de quoi vous êtes capable…

-je ne tue pas à tort et à travers, contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser.

-vous êtes un monstre ! vous êtes comme ce Lupin, tout aussi dangereux.

-laissez-le en dehors de ça !

-pourquoi ? vous êtes exactement pareil.

-vous ne supportez pas que les autres soient différents, c'est ça ?

-non ! je déteste les gens comme vous, je les méprise ! je vous ai en horreur Roosevelt !

-c'est à cause de gens bornés comme vous qu'on fait la chasse aux hybrides. C'est répugnant…

Elle avait serré les poings pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle mourrait d'envie de tuer la vieille femme, de lui renfoncer ses paroles dans le fond de la gorge.

-vous ne méritez pas mieux ! je ne comprends pas comment on peut laisser vivre des gens comme vous, dit-elle avec dégoût. Votre mère aurait dû vous tuer à votre naissance.

Cette dernière phrase fut comme un signal pour la turok-han. Elle sentit quelque chose lâcher au fond d'elle. En une fraction de seconde elle se transforma et sauta sur le professeur. Trop surprise, celle-ci n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se retrouva plaquer au sol, coincée entre les genoux de la jeune fille. Elle avança lentement son visage de celui de la vieille femme, excitée par la peur dans son regard. Elle traça une entaille dans sa joue et lêcha le sang qui en coulait avec délectation.

-le sang humain… ça fait si longtemps que je n'en ai plus bu…

Elle se redressa et éclata d'un rire sans joie à vous glacer les sangs.

-je vais vous montrer de quoi sont capables les gens comme _moi._

Son poing s'abbattit sur le visage de Gobe-Planche. Une fois. Deux fois.

-arrête !

Kya stoppa son geste et tourna la tête. Devant le petit groupe de sixième année regardant la scène avec effroi se tenait Malefoy, plus pâle que jamais. Elle se remit debout, oubliant momentanément sa proie.

-Drago…

-arrête ça Kaly. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Elle s'avançait doucement vers lui, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-peut être est-ce vraiment moi au contraire.

-tu sais très bien que non. Arrête ou tu le regretteras.

-silence !

_# tue-le… tue-les tous ! #_

Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle réduisait la distance les séparant.

-tu ne veux pas faire ça. Je sais que tu vas mal mais ne cède pas à cette folie.

Un éclair de doute passa dans les yeux de la turok-han.

_# ne l'écoute pas ! il se joue de toi ! _

non… il ne ferait jamais ça… #

Elle s'était arrêté de marcher, en proie à un combat intérieur. Gobe-Planche se releva lentement à l'autre bout du hall.

-Kaly, oublie tout ça et reviens. Redeviens celle que j'ai toujours connu, celle qui a tout laissé par honneur…

_# tue-le ! maintenant !_

non, je ne peux pas…

_ne tombe pas dans son piège ! il te tuera avec les autres ! il t'a abandonné #_

-…celle que j'aime.

_# tue-le ! _

non ! #

Elle vacilla et tomba à genoux, la tête dans entre ses mains. Elle se sentait nauséeuse et coupable. Elle avait perdu le contrôle. Elle était faible. Sans Drago, elle aurait sûrement tuer le professeur.

# Drago… #

Elle releva la tête et le vit soupirer de soulagement. Elle aperçut Harry s'approcher et voulut dire quelque chose, mais un coup à l'arrière de la tête lui fit perdre connaissance.

-que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna une voix puissante et sévère.

Dumbledore descendit le grand escalier de marbre, l'air pas content du tout. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Gobe-Planche, le visage en sang, debout devant un corps qui n'était autre celui de Kya. A genoux à côté d'elle se trouvait Malefoy, qui tentait de ranimer la turok-han. Harry, Ron et Hermione était également présents, dévisageant furieusement le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

-professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant du Directeur. C'est ce…ce monstre ! elle m'a lâchement attaqué !

Elle pointa la gryffondor, inconsciente dans les bras du serpentard. Du sang s'écoulait de sa tête, preuve du coups qu'elle venait de recevoir.

-vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même ! s'écria Malefoy. Tout est de votre faute.

-ça suffit ! intervint Albus. Les blessés à l'infirmerie ! quant à vous trois (il pointa Harry, Ron et Hermione), vous allez me faire un récit détaillé de ce qui vient de se passer. Tous les autres dans leurs salles communes.

Son ton était sans réplique. Gobe-Planche se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la-dite infirmerie, suivit par Malefoy portant la turok-han et Harry essayant de résumer au mieux la situation au directeur.

-je pensais que Wilhelmina arriverait à mettre sa haine pour les hybrides de côté, mais je me suis trompé, déclara le directeur une fois que son élève eu finit. J'aurais dû me douter que ce genre d'incident se produirait. Et puis, il est vrai que Kya perd facilement contrôle.

-c'est parce qu'elle ne va pas bien en ce moment. Elle est pas mal déprimé depuis une semaine…

Son regard se posa sur le dos du serpentard, qui fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

-je n'en ai aucune idée miss Granger. Je ne peux renvoyer le professeur Gobe-Planche et Kya doit rester à Poudlard.

-je crois qu'elles ont eu ce qu'elles méritaient, intervint le Survivant. Gobe-Planche s'est faite frappé et Kya va culpabiliser d'avoir perdu le contrôle comme ça. C'est déjà pas mal.

Il avait dit tout cela d'un ton léger dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère. Dumbledore lui sourit. Une fois les blessés soignés, il sortit, suivit par le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

Kya n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance. L'infirmière avait guérit sa blessure à la tête en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire et l'avait allongé dans un lit. Malefoy se tenait à son chevetévitant soigneusement de regarder les gryffondors. Ceux-ci l'ignorèrent et vinrent s'asseoir près de leur camarade, de l'autre côté du lit.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu reste Malefoy ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

-ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est disputés que je ne l'aime plus, dit-il avec hargne. Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on se prenne la tête comme ça…

Son regard se posa sur la turok-han et se voila. Il tenait vraiment à elle.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu lui as dit tous ces trucs alors ?

-je ne le pensais pas, c'était sous l'effet de la colère. J'étais tellement énervé que j'ai voulu lui faire mal.

-c'est réussit.

Ils échangèrent un regard noir.

-et puis, de quoi est-ce que tu te mêle Potter ?

-Kya est comme une sœur pour moi et je ne veux pas laisser une sale fouine comme toi lui faire du mal, c'est tout.

-qui te dit que…

Il s'interrompit et regarda la turok-han qui venait de remuer. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tout à tour, le regard un peu vitreux.

-qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? murmura-t-elle.

-à ton avis ? on vient prendre de tes nouvelles bien sûr, s'exclama Ron.

Elle porta une main à son front pâle, l'air très fatiguée.

-pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas tué ?

-tu plaisante j'espère ! c'est pas parce que tu déraille un peu qu'on va te tuer pour autant !

-je suis dan-ge-reu-se. J'aurais pu vous faire du mal.

-peut être mais ça n'a pas été le cas. C'est tout ce qui importe. Et je crois qu'on le doit à Malefoy, ajouta le rouquin avec une grimace.

La turok-han regarda le blond dans les yeux.

-pourquoi es-tu intervenu ?

-tu crois peut être que j'allais te laisser perdre le contrôle comme ça sans rien faire ?

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux.

-bon… je crois qu'on va vous laissez, hasarda Harry.

Il se leva, suivit de ses deux amis.

-remets-toi bien.

-je vais essayer. Ah, au fait Granger.

-oui ?

-la prochaine fois, change-moi plutôt en serpent.

-promis, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils sortirent, laissant les deux amants dans un silence inconfortable.

**niark niark niark (l'auteuse qui se frotte les mains avec satisfaction)**

**oui Kya pète un cable mais bon, c ds sa nature la pauvre (comme pr moi d'être chiante )**

**bref on dirait que ça s'arrange un peu, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode !**

**(je vous épargnerez le défilage du générique lol)**

**à tte ! kiss à tout ceux qui sont assez fracassé pr contniuer à lire les débilités que j'écris ds le paratexte**

**ah ! au fait : PS : pr les pas doués en anglais, le titre signifie 'une partie de moi ne partira pas' (c ds une chanson de linkin park)**


	25. Retour à la normale ?

**et me revoilouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !**

**comment allez vous bien ? mwa ça va (à part que j'ai ENCORE une fois passé la St Valentin tte seule snif) sinon bon g pas vraiment avancé ces derniers tps (perte totale d'inspiration re-snifc pas justeuh !) mais bon je v faire de mon mieux pr me dépêcher de la retrouver ! si on passait aux RAR maintenant ?**

**clem : tu m'as pas dit ske t'en pensaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis :'( comment je fais pr la suite mwa ?**

**narayan : merci d'avoir accpeté de lire ! bon j'ai tenté de tenir compte de ta critique mais je voyais vraiment pas comment mettre ça, surtout qu'y a déjà du quidditch ds le chap suivant (ahah ! exclusivité !). dsl dsl dsl.(tente de me cacher derrière le clavier)**

**bridgess-the-fantastic : c pas grave ! merci de continuer à lire **

**warra : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! vala la suite !**

**lapis lazuli : contente que ça t'ai plu ! je me suis bien marré à écrire ce chap!j'étais morte de rire en imaginant Dumbledore balancer de la soupe à Rogue ! pas mal pas mal ! est-ce que Drago va s'excuser ? si non, Kya le mordra-t-elle ? si oui, Kya acceptera-t-elle ses excuses ? Dumbledore remettra-t-il son pantalon pattes d'ef ? mystère... (mais non je ne m'égare pas !)**

**lapieuvredudesert : wi Gobe-Planche (le vieux nom) est une grosse biiiiip doublée d'une biiiip sans oublier que c'est une biiip. n'est-ce pas ?**

**bon c tt je crois... je crois que j'ai jamais eu autant de RAR (l'auteuse saute ds tous les sens) ahem, revenons à nos véracrasses : LA SUITE !**

# pourquoi s'acharne-t-on ainsi sur moi ?#

Elle regarda le plafond comme si c'était son dernier espoir et finit par abandonner, se disant que les chances pour qu'il s'effondre miraculeusement sur elle étaient minimes (surtout qu'il y a peu de chances que ça la tue). Malefoy se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

écoute Kaly je…

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par cette voix qu'elle aimait tellement entendre.

-je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire.

# un Malefoy qui fait ses excuses… j'aurais vraiment tout vu #

-j'ai parler sans réfléchir… j'ai voulu te blesser sous le coup de la colère, te faire aussi mal que j'avais mal quand je te voyais avec Potter…

Alors que sa voix s'arrêtait, la turok-han se tourna vers lui.

-mais pourquoi avais-tu mal ? tu sais très bien que ce n'est qu'un ami pour moi. Comment peux-tu doûter de moi comme ça ?

-ce n'est pas que je doûte mais essaie de te mettre à ma place : tu disparaîs sans rien me dire et tu passe tout ton temps avec Potter à ton retour ! j'ai de quoi me poser des questions quand même.

écoute je suis désolée, je n'avais pas mesurer les choses sous cet angle là…

La douleur à l'arrière de son crane la fit grimacer.

-qui est-ce qui m'a frappé ?

-Gobe-Planche. Elle a profité de ton « combat intérieur » pour se relever et t'assomer.

-je l'avais cherché, marmonna-t-elle. Je crois que je te dois un remerciement quand même. Je l'aurais sûrement tuer si tu n'avais pas été là.

-peut être qu'elle ne mérite pas mieux.

-peut être que la vie est quelque chose de trop précieux pour que l'être humain se croit capable de la juger.

-mouais possible… et tu pense que la…

Kya le saisit par le col de sa robe et le fit taire d'un baiser. Le blond se tendit au début puis se laissa aller à ses lèvres.

# comme ça m'a manqué ! #

-wow, murmura-t-il dès qu'elle l'eu lâché. Je dois en conclure qu'on est pu en froid ?

-tu n'es peut être pas si blond que ça finalement.

-très drôle…

Elle éclata de rire devant sa mine boudeuse et reprit, plus sérieusement :

-le fait que tu sois le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter semble évident pourtant.

-ah bon ? et sur quoi ?

-que je t'aime.

Et ils s'embrassèrent (bouhouhou c trop bôôô ! essuie une petite larme quoi ? ok ok j'arrête de dire nimp et je reviens à l'histoire… rabat-joie va !). Sur le seuil de l'infirmerie, Dumbledore sourit.

-l'Ange Noir a trouvé la lumière à suivre… espèrons qu'elle brillera toujours quand la fin viendra…

ooOOoo

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

(bruit d'un Harry s'écrasant contre le mur de la salle commune après que Kya l'ai évité)

-oui moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, ne t'en fais pas.

-sûre ?

-je n'ai pas envie de sauter dans tous les sens pour te le prouver.

-ce serait chouette.

ça dépend pour qui.

-comment ça s'est passé avec Dumbledore ? intervint Hermione.

# il faut toujours qu'elle casse tout celle-là #

Elle décrocha de son bras Harry la regardant avec des étoiles plein les yeux et vint s'asseoir en face du reste du trio.

-il m'a fait un sermont sur l'impulsivité et le contrôle de soi pendant presque un quart d'heure.

-c'est tout ?

-oui, moi aussi ça m'a surprise. Je m'attendais au pire des savons et puis finalement non. Bizarre...

Elle se calla confortablement dans son fauteuil et balaya la salle du regard. Les élèves présents faisaient leurs devoirs ou papotaient tranquillement, sans faire attention à eux.

-pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me regarde bizarrement ?

-Dumbledore est venu nous faire la morale comme quoi Gobe-Planche n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait car elle n'avait pas à t'insulter comme ça, l'informa Harry.

-ah oui ?

-et il a aussi dit que maintenant on savait de quoi tu étais capable et qu'il ne valait mieux pas te provoquer.

Il éclata de rire, bientôt suivit des deux autres.

# où est-ce que je suis tombé ? #

Il redevint plus sérieux et la regarda dans les yeux.

-comment est-ce que c'est quand tu perds le contrôle ? comment tu te sens ?

La turok-han, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, parût surprise. Une lueur de peur passa dans son regard.

-c'est… effrayant. On sent quelque chose qui lâche au fond de nous, comme un barrage qui cède. Et à partir de là, on ne contrôle plus rien.

-mais tu es toujours toi-même ? je veux dire, tu vois et entends les choses normalement ?

-on est toujours soi-même mais tout nous échappe. On n'arrive plus à penserà prendre de décisions. C'est le monstre en nous qui dirige tout.

ça t'étais déjà arrivé souvent avant ?

-seulement une ou deux fois… Lucius disait toujours que j'étais trop impulsive.

Elle eu un bref sourire et continua.

-j'ai toujours essayé de garder mon sang froid. Je déteste cette partie en moi.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, comme pour se réchauffer.

être dans les ténèbres, je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point c'est effrayant. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur, tu ne sais pas ce qui va t'arriver, ou si ça va s'arrêter. Il n'y a que cette envie de mort, de sang autour de toi.

Elle quitta le feu des yeux et se tourna vers eux. Ils semblaient captivé par chacun de ses mots.

-je ne veux plus être comme ça…dit-elle pour conclure.

-tu ne sera pas comme ça, lui assura Harry. On ne te laissera pas craquer. Et puis, il semble que Malefoy ai aussi pas mal de pouvoir sur toi dans ces cas-là.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui eu pour effet de nettement détendre l'atmosphère.

-oui c'est vrai. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu me calmer comme ça.

-vous vous êtes réconcilié alors ?

Elle eu un sourire rayonnant qui en disait long sur la chose. Ron paraissait un peu déçu, mais Harry semblait ravi. La turok-han avait besoin du serpentard (elle est accro lol).

-bon. Si on allait manger maintenant ?

# je vous présente Ronald Weasley ou Comment penser avec son estomac #

Elle se leva cependant et les suivit vers la grande salle, en se disant que les cotoyer avait vraiment une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain matin, les trois amis traversèrent la pelouse détrempée du parc pour se rendre chez Hagrid. D'après le directeur, leur ami allait mieux et ils voulaient profiter de ce dimanche après-midi pour prendre de ces nouvelles (et accessoirement le thé). Ils toquèrent à la porte de la cabane et attendirent. Alors que le demi-géant leur ouvrait, son visage s'éclaira. Ou en donna l'impression du moins. Ses yeux étaient tellement enflés qu'ils en étaient fermés et des hématomes couvraient son front et ses joues. Il se tenait un peu courbé, comme si son ventre le faisait souffrir.

-Hagrid !

Les gryffondors se regardèrent avec effroi. Leur ami n'était vraiment pas beau à voir.

-bonjour vous trois ! comment allez-vous ?

Il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer et s'affaira à leur faire du thé.

-non non non ! s'exclama Hermione.

Elle lui arracha presque la théière des mains.

-vous allez vous allonger et _je_ m'occupe de ça.

-mais…

-vous devez vous reposer, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

L'air penaud, le demi-géant se tourna vers son lit et s'y allongea.

-une vrai mère poule, marmonna Ron dans sa barbe.

-gare à ce que vous dîtes Ronald Weasley où il se pourrait que cette mère refuse de s'occuper de vos enfants, le menaça-t-elle avec avec une tasse vide.

-mes... enfants ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

La gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

-alors Hagrid, dîtes-nous ce qui vous ai arrivé.

-oh pas grand chose en fait. Graup avait décidé de prendre un hyppogriffe comme nouveau jouet et il n'a pas était très… content quand je lui ai repris.

-je croyais qu'il s'était calmé ?

-en fait oui mais il est toujours un peu, comment dire, capricieux.

-il ne faut pas céder à ses caprices sinon il sera encore pire après, déclara la jeune fille avec philosophie.

-tu pourrais devenir psychologue plus tard, fit remarquer Harry d'un air détaché.

Elle l'ignora et s'abîma dans la contemplation de son thé.

-quand reprenez-vous vos cours ?

-d'ici un ou deux jours je pense.

Il se redressa un peu sur son matelas et les regarda tour à tour.

-c'est vrai ce qu'on dit à propos du professeur Gobe-Planche ?

Harry entreprit de lui raconter tout en détail alors que ses amis se disputaient sur la meilleure éducation a donner à un enfant.

-pourquoi Gobe-Planche a-t-elle était si méchante avec elle ?

-je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous dire ça mais (je vous le dis quand même lol) le frère de Wilhelmina a été tué par un hybride.

-ah.. je comprends mieux.

-elle n'a jamais été très gentille avec moi d'ailleurs. Elle me remplace seulement pour l'argent bien sûr.

Il baissa les yeux vers Crockdur d'un air las.

-enfin, passons. Dit-il avec plus d'enthousiasme. Prêts pour la finale contre serpentard ?

La discution s'orienta donc sur le quidditch, au grand malheur d'Hermione (niark niark !).

**et vala ! bon perso j'aime pas ce chap (trop court, trop pas bien, trop... trop kwa !)**

**bon, on va voir si certains me disent la même chose que twa en review Narayan ; )**

**ça veut dire ke vous _devez_ me laissez une REVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEW !**


	26. L'or contre l'argent

**bsoir !**

**et wi c encore mwa, déjà de retour avec un new chap ! (je suis contente g finit le chap 27 alors j'ai décidé d'être gentille et de vous épargnez de looooongs jours de torture à attendre le chap suivant). En plus j'ai finit les quatre premiers chap de la suite de la fic je suis fière de mwa ! Pour info, _HP et l'Ange Noir_ comptera 30 chaps. Ensuite vient la suite (logique) appelée _HP et le Pouvoir du Sacrifice _se déroulant sur la septième année de Harry à Poudlard et clotûrant la saga.**

**mais bon, avant cela, les RAR :**

**clem : mwa ? fan de Drago ? naaaaaaaaaaaaaan pas du tt (tente de cacher mon rougissement derrière une mèche de cheveux).Hmm hmm donc t'as aimé ? cool ! Quant à mon perfectionnisme... (no comment) ... ralala c malin ça ! je vais culpabiliser si tu loupe ton partiel mwa ! en tt cas vivement la semaine prochaine, ça fait un bail qu'on c pu parler**

**lapieuvredudesert : contente que ça t'ai plu ! t'auras pas trop attendu lol**

**quoi ? c déjà finit ? oooooooooh c pas juste ! je veux des reviews mwa ! lisez ce qui suit, ça vous motivera peut être lol**

Mars passa à une vitesse ahurissante, et entraîna avril avec lui. Les gryffondors se préparaient activement à la finale contre serpentard qui devait avoir lieu la semaine prochaine, au grand désaccord d'Hermione qui se débrouillait pour leur coller leurs devoirs sous le nez dès qu'ils avaient cinq minutes.

-par pitié Hermione laisse-moi au moins aller prendre ma douche, se lamenta Harry en ce début de mai

Il revenait de l'entraînement et comme il fallait s'y attendre, il avait pas mal transpiré.

-hors de question. Ça fait trois jours que tu dois faire ce devoir alors tu t'y mets tout de suite !

-'Miooooooooooone, dit-il d'un ton suppliant en faisant sa moue de chien battu.

-ça ne marche pas avec moi !

-sans cœur

-heureusement pour vous. Allez, au travail.

Et elle quitta la salle commune pour aller trouver Ron qui avait décidé d'aller se cacher dans la tour d'Astronomie plutôt que de rentrer et de subir la fureur de sa petite amie. Harry jeta un regard de naufragé en péril à Ginny par-dessus son livre de potions. Celle-ci se contenta d'hausser les épaules à l'autre bout de la salle d'un air désolé.

-n'y a-t-il personne qui m'aime dans ce monde de brutes ?

Au bout d'une heure de lamentations sur son rôle de martyre, il boucla avec plus ou moins de satisfaction son devoir. Au moment où il posait sa plume, Kya entra dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit en face de face de lui et lui prit son parchemin des mains. Elle le survola du regard et lui dit, en une parfaite imitation d'Hermione :

-tu ne comptes tout de même pas rendre ça à Rogue ? tu ne parle même pas du rôle des plumes d'hyppogriffe. Tu veux vraiment faire perdre des points à notre maison et gâcher tes études. A quoi ça sert que je me tue à vous garder à niveau si vous fichez tout par terre de votre côté ?

Une fois que son rire fut calmé, Harry lui reprit son devoir en grommelant que Rogue lui mettrait toujours des mauvaises notes même s'il lui donnait une thèse parfaite sur le rôle des potions à travers l'histoire.

-tu es drôlement optimiste.

-non, réaliste.

-t'es trop dur avec Severus. Tu crois vraiment que c'est facile d'enseigner à une horde de véracrasses ?

-tu fais partie de ces véracrasses je te signale.

-c'est pour ça que je dis que c'est pas facile.

-tu tiens vraiment à défendre toutes les personnes que je ne supporte pas. D'abord Malefoy, et maintenant lui.

-pas ma faute. Tu n'as qu'à les aimer.

-parce que tu crois que je…

-aïe Hermione ! lâche-moiiiiii

-pas avant que vous n'ayez fait votre devoir, Ronald Weasley.

Les deux amis se retournèrent pour admirer la jeune fille en train de tirer son petit ami par l'oreille à travers le tableau de la grosse dame. La tour d'astronomie n'était pas une si bonne cachette que ça.

-bon, je crois que je vais discrètement m'éclipser vers la salle de bain moi.

Et tandis qu'il montait l'escalier du dortoir, il pu nettement entendre la préfète des gryffondors dire à Ron qu'elle en avait assez de les garder à niveau alors qu'il se débrouillait pour tout mettre par terre à côté, ce qui déclencha les éclats de rire de la turok-han.

ooOOoo

Le jour J arriva finalement. C'était un beau samedi ensoleillé, annonçant des journées chaudes dans les jours qui suivraient.

Ce matin-là donc, les gryffondors descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner sous les acclamations de leurs camarades. Ils s'installèrent devant les plans remplis de mets, guettant l'arrivée de leurs ennemis préférés. Harry ne toucha pas à son assiette, trop occupé à fixer la porte de la grande salle. Kya arriva quelques instants plus tard, lui annonçant d'un air solennel que l'équipe des vert et argent n'allait pas tarder. D'un même mouvement, tous tournèrent la tête dans cette direction pour voir les sept joueurs entrer, leur balai à la main. Malefoy marchait à leur tête, relevant le menton avec suffisance.

Une fois ce moment de tension passé, ils commencèrent à manger. Seamus et Neville parlaient stratégie avec Harry et Ron, imaginant des plans plus farfelus les uns que les autres sur les tentatives que pourraient faire les serpentards pour les faire tomber. Pendant ce temps, Kya ne quittait pas son petit ami des yeux, qui tentait d'ignorer le regard poser sur lui, trop occupé à se forcer à avaler quelque chose.

Quand l'heure du match arriva, ils se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, laissant leurs amis prendre place dans les gradins.

-on a de la chance, fit remarquer Dean. C'est une belle journée ensoleillée.

-ouais, génial... marmonna la turok-han en cherchant un coin d'ombre des yeux.

# je déteste le soleil ! #

ooOOoo

Dans les vestiaires des rouges et or, Ron faisait les dernières recommandations à son équipe.

-et n'oubliez pas, il faut marquer un maximum de points. Les poursuiveurs, n'hésitez pas à vous servir des bottes secrètes qu'on a mises au point. Les serpentards ne nous ferons pas de cadeaux.

-sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont pris ces deux armoires à glace comme batteurs…

-justement, c'est un avantage pour nous. Ils ont les muscles, nous on a le cerveau.

-ouais ! on va écraser Malefoy et son équipe de macaques !

Et c'est sur ce cri de victoire qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain, bien décidés à ramener la coupe.

ooOOoo

-bienvenue pour cette finale de la saison de quidditch, opposant gryffondor à serpentard !

Des acclamations montèrent de gradins sous le commentaire de Seamus, chargé de remplacer Lee Jordan.

-et après l'équipe de serpentard, veuillez faire un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour les Lions !

Harry et ses coéquipiers s'envolèrent tandis que Seamus les présentait.

-Weasley ! Slopper ! Kirke ! Williako ! Beningsen ! Weasley ! Potter !

Harry se plaça en face de Malefoy qui lui sourit d'un air mauvais tandis que Bibine apportait la caisse de balles.

-le souaffle est lancé ! suivit des cognards et du vif d'or !

Et le match débuta.

Comme c'était à prévoir, les serpentards se montraient sans pitié. Crabbe et Goyle frappaient tout ce qui passait à portée de leurs battes, cognards ou non. Ginny avait réussit à marquer deux buts dans le premier quart d'heure de jeu, contre zéro pour les serpents.

Malefoy collait Harry, balayant frénétiquement le terrain du regard. Soudain, ils virent une chose rouge tombait vers le sol.

-et Beningsen se retrouve hors course ! s'écria Seamus dans son micro. Honte aux batteurs de serpentard qu'ils l'ont lâchement attaqué par derrière !

-Finnigan ! vous êtes sencé être neutre !

-je ne fais que dire la vérité aux spectateurs, professeur.

L'infirmière se précipita vers Bruce, inconscient dans le sable. Fort heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tombé de très haut.

-il faudra que vous appreniez le fair-play un jour, dit Harry à son adversaire de toujours.

-les cognards sont là pour désarçonner les joueurs Potter.

-et les gorilles sont fait pour être enfermés, pas pour voler.

-les débiles aussi je te signale.

Le gryffondor s'apprêtait à répliquer mais un éclat doré détourna son attention. Il donna une brusque accélération à son balai et poursuivit le vif d'or, Malefoy collé à ses basques. Il zigzagua entre les joueurs et les cognards et se rapprocha peu à peu de la petite balle dorée. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres quand quelque chose passa devant lui à toute vitesse et le força à faire une embardée dangereuse. Une fois qu'il fut remis, il regarda autour de lui et vit un poursuiveur de serpentard lui sourire, l'air très fièr de lui.

-espèce de…

Il avait bien évidemment réussit sa manœuvre : le vif d'or avait profité de cette diversion pour disparaître bien loin des deux attrapeurs.

Alors que l'équipe des serpents se battait pour rattraper son retard de cinq buts, Slopper et Kirke menaient un véritable combat contre Crabbe et Goyle. Les batteurs se jetaient furieusement les cognards à la figure, délaissant le jeu. Au bout d'une dizaine d'échanges costauds, Slopper fut désarçonné de son balais, n'ayant plus assez de force pour contrer les frappes des deux gorilles. Kirke le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et le laissa à Pomfresh avant de repartir défendre ses camarades.

De son côté, Ginny enchaînait les passes rapides avec Williako. Elle avait vite compris que malgré leurs balais à la pointe de la technologie, la vitesse était un des points faibles des serpentards. Les balais, trop occupés à supporter les kilos de muscles de leurs propriétaires, avaient du mal à virer de bord trop rapidement. La rouquine joua donc sur ce paramètre, réussissant même à faire tomber un énorme septième année avec une tête de brochet.

-et encore un but pour gryffondor ! scanda Seamus, provoquant les hurlement de joie de ses camarades. Vous ne pouvez rien contre les lions, misérables vers de terre !

-Finnigan !

-désolé.

Il fit son sourire le plus angélique à sa directrice de maison et se reconcentra sur la match.

Harry volait côte à côte avec Malefoy, échangeant des coups de coude toutes les trois secondes à peu près.

-tu vas me lâcher oui !

-je ne te colle pas par plaisir Potter.

-alors dégage !

-pour te laisser attraper le vif ? jamais de la vie.

Ils tournèrent comme ça pendant quelques tours, avant de finalement repérer la petite balle. Ils descendirent en piqué d'un même mouvement et rivalisèrent de vitesse dans une descente vertigineuse. A moins d'un mètre du sol, Harry se redressa d'un geste vif tandis que le balai de Malefoy, pas assez rapide, percuta le sol en beauté, tout comme son propriétaire.

Le gryffondor frôla l'herbe et donna une brusque accèlération à son Eclair de Feu pour rattraper son objectif. Il tendis le bras à l'extrême et pu sentir ses doigts se refermer sur la petite sphère ailée.

Des hurlements de joie retentirent des gradins, relayé par Seamus qui criait à s'en casser la voix dans son micro.

Ses coéquipiers aterrirent à ses côtés et se jetèrent dans les bras les uns des autres dans un magnifique désordre. Les élèves envahirent la pelouse et vinrent les féliciter, poufsouffle et serdaigle se mêlant aux rouges et or.

ooOOoo

Kya se dirigea vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle venait d'aller voir Malefoy à l'infirmerie, mais il n'était pas vraiment blessé à cause de sa chute. La seule chose qui le faisait souffrir était sa fierté.

-enfin, il faut dire que ça se comprend…

Le tableau de la grosse dame s'écarte et à peine avait-elle posé le pied dans la pièce qu'elle sentit des mains la saisir et la tirer en avant.

Une fois qu'elle eu reprit pied, elle regarda autour d'elle et vit Harry s'approcher d'elle, une bière-au-beurre dans chaque main.

-à la victoire de gryffondor ! s'écria-t-il.

Ses camarades lui répondirent par des cris de joie et des bruits de bouteilles qu'on entrechoque.

-je ne savais pas que les turok-han buvaient autre chose que du sang, s'étonna Ginny.

-il y a beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez à mon sujet.

-je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Elle avala coup sur coup trois verres de boisson et se mit à discuter joyeusement avec un groupe de septièmes années.

Aux alentours de minuit, la plupart commencèrent à aller se coucher, laissant un champ de bouteilles derrière eux.

-l'avantage avec la bière-au-beurre c'est que c'est pas fort. On peut donc en boire beaaaaaaaaucoup avant de commencer à se sentir joyeux, marmonna Ron en se laissant tomber sur un canapé.

-combien tu en as bu ?

-j'ai arrêté de compter après vingt sept…

Les quelques élèves encore présents se regardèrent en éclatant de rire. Le rouquin était une épave et ne semblait pas décidé à aller coucher.

-la soirée promet d'être encore longue…

ooOOoo

Le lendemain du match, les gryffondors descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner l'air complètement à côté de la plaque. Les serpentards les regardèrent s'asseoir les lèvres pincées. Se faire battre par les rouges et or était insultant. Malefoy regarda son pire ennemi prendre place en face de Kya et se demanda comment la jeune fille faisait pour être son amie. Il la savait bizarre mais à ce point… Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son hibou venant lui apporter une lettre. Il donna un morceau de bacon à l'oiseau d'un air distrait et décacheta sa lettre. Il la lut attentivement, palissant de plus en plus à chaque ligne. Une fois sa lecture terminée, il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la turok-han qui le fixait d'un air interrogateur. Il se leva pour sortir et elle fit de même, inquiète de ce qu'il se passait.

Ils allèrent dans une classe vide qu'elle insonorisa rapidement et le regarda s'asseoir sur une table, la tête dans les mains.

-qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il lui tendit la lettre. Quand elle eu finit, elle se mit à arpenter la pièce, se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

-je… non, je ne veux pas.

-sûr ?

-si je te le dis !

-tu devrais peut être y réfléchir un peu.

-ma décision est prise depuis longtemps.

-très bien… suis-moi alors.

ooOOoo

Les deux adolescents se tenaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, un peu mal à l'aise sous le regard pénétrant du directeur. Enfin Malefoy l'était du moins. Kya était trop occupée à regarder son petit ami du coin de l'œil pour prêter attention au vieil homme.

-bien. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?

Voyant que le serpentard semblait avoir perdu sa langue, la jeune fille se lança :

-son père lui a écrit une lettre pour lui annoncer son… initiation dans deux semaines.

-Voldemort veut le voir rejoindre ses rangs dès sa majorité si j'ai bien compris.

-exact.

# _c'est son anniversaire dans deux semaines ?_

non une. Le 11. T'es drôlement au courant toi.

_Oh c'est bon. Donc il est taureau… je l'aurai plutôt vu scorpion…_

On s'en fiche de ton avis #

-et je suppose que vous ne voulez pas devenir mangemort ?

# nan il compte devenir mangemort et tous vous tuer. C'est pour ça qu'il vient vous le dire. #

-pas vraiment non.

-je ne pense pas pouvoir vous aider à éviter les projets de votre père… mais je peux cependant vous proposr quelque chose :

-quoi ?

-devenir notre espion. Un agent double.

-donc je serais quand même mangemort et je me servirait de ça pour vous amener des informations ?

-c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! s'opposa la turok-han.

-tu as une autre solution ?

-j'espérais que vous en auriez une vous. S'il est découvert il se fera tuer !

-je crains qu'il n'y ai pas d'autre solution.

-quoi ? mais…

Elle se tourna vers Drago, encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses yeux s'emplirent de peur quand elle croisa le regard d'acier.

-Drago…

-je n'ai pas le choix Kaly.

Il se leva et, se tournant vers Dumbledore lui serra la main.

-je vous suis.

Le vieil homme acquièsa d'un signe de tête. La jeune fille se ratatina dans son fauteuil, catastrophée.

ooOOoo

-quoi !

Le cri de Harry fit se retourner la moitié de la salle commune.

-moins fort ! lui intima Kya avec un regard noir.

-désolé. Alors Malefoy va devenir membre de l'Ordre ?

Elle hocha la tête et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se retrouve mêlé à cette guerre.

-il est partit voir Severus pour qu'il lui explique certaines choses. La Marque, les réunions…

-tu ne peux pas le faire toi ?

-je n'en ai pas envie. C'est une partie de moi que je voudrais oublier et le voir devenir comme ça est la dernière chose que je veux…

-ça se comprend.

Il vint se placer à côté d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-tout se passera bien, tu verras.

-j'aimerai le croire.

-comment c'est là-bas ? demanda Ron avec hésitation.

-là-bas ?

-oui, quand tu reçois la Marque et tout.

Elle se tut un moment, le regard perdu dans le vague. Des yeux rouges. Une brûlure intense. Un cri. Elle frissonna et sentit Harry resserrer son étreinte autour de ses épaules.

-je n'avais que quelques mois quand j'ai reçu ma Marque mais je me rappelle de comment c'était. Parfois il m'arrive de revivre la scène en rêve…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images et concentra son attention sur la cheminée.

-ça fait mal. Horriblement mal. C'est à peu près comme lorsque je touche une croix. Heureusement, la douleur est moins forte lorsqu'il nous appelle que durant l'initiation. Mais ça en reste quand même douloureux.

-et il y a des épreuves à passer ou des trucs dans le genre ?

-il nous demande de jeter certains sortilèges pour voir si on est à la hauteur de ce qui l'attend. Et puis, après il y a le Doloris…

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas pleurer.

-je ne veux pas que Drago ai à vivre ça…

**raaaaaaaaaalalalala je vous entends déjà hurler : tu gâche toujours tout ! ils ont gagnés et au lieu de laisser cette bonne humeur tu met toujours un truc qui casse toute l'ambiance ! bah oui désolée mais il faut bien qu'il y ai des rebondissements ! **

**bref, jeveux des REVIEWS parce que sinon je peux pas savoir comment améliorer tout ça mwa. C'est votre faute aussi (tire la langue à la horde de lecteurs enragés)**

**bon, c'est sur ces bons mots que je vais vous laisser**

**rendez-vous aux prochain chap !**

**Kya-the-viper **


	27. L'initiation

**hey tout le monde ! et wi c encore mwa ! **

**voici (déjà) la suite. Pour info, j'avance bien. j'ai déjà fini les chaps 28 et 30. Il me reste un petit bout (mais vraiment tt petit) du 29 à faire et c'est finit !**

**Mais avant cela, les RAR :**

**lapis lazuli :** **contente de te revoir ! ne t'en fais pas, je risque rien à tirer la langue à des lecteurs enragés (la preuve, je recommence : nananèreuh !). Ils me tueront pas sinon ils pourront pas avoir la suite de la fic ! (par contre une fois terminée... O.o).Non Kya et Harry ne vont pas ensemble (pas du tt du tt du tt !). Ils sont plutôt frère et soeur de toute façon. **

**sabi : salut twa ! je suis contente que mon chapitre t'ai ému, parce qu'à vrai dire c'est pas simple d'écrire des trucs tristes (même si je trouve ça plus simple que de faire rire mais bon, chacun son domaine). Merci pr les encouragements. J'espère te revoir par la suite.**

**lapieuvredudesert : mon pauvre petit Drago na mwa... qu'est-ce que je lui fais faire... mais bon, je vais essayer de pas trop l'amocher quand même (au pire je pourrais le consoler # pas touche c'est mon mien ! # ah nan tu vas pas commencer twa ! toute façon c'est mwa qui t'ai créé donc tu es mwa donc s'il est à twa il est aussi à mwa ! # arf... le vieux raisonnement... #).**

**Bref, place à l'histoire !**

La semaine précédant l'initiation se passa dans une tension presque palpable pour Kya et Malefoy. Le serpentard était plus pâle sous son masque de froideur et la turok-han devenait de plus en plus irritable (elle avait bien faillit égorger un premier année qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de la bousculer). Vivre dans l'attente était donc définitevement mauvais pour les nerfs.

Le 11 mai au soir eu lieu une grande fête dans le dortoir du préfet. Le jour J étant deux jours plus tard, ce genre d'évènement tombait plus qu'à pic. Le lendemain, Kya entra dans sa salle commune l'air très fatigué.

-alors cette soirée ?

Harry la regarda s'asseoir, enfin se laisser tomber serait plus juste, à côté de Ginny.

-pas mal arrosée, grinça-t-elle en se frottant le front. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche.

-il a sûrement voulu tester l'expression « boire pour oublier ».

-je ne suis pas sûre que ça ai vraiment marché. Mais bon, ça nous a fait décompresser au moins.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux.

# mal au craaaaaaaaane #

-et qu'est-ce que tu lui as offert ?

-moi, répondit-elle en ouvrant les bras d'un geste théâtral. Et ça :

Elle leva sa main droite à hauteur de son visage pour leur montrer un anneau d'argent à son majeur.

-la bague assortie à celle-ci. C'est une paire spéciale : les deux anneaux sont reliés par un sort qui fait chauffer l'argent quand l'autre souffre. Ça ne marche que pour la douleur physique évidemment. J'ai pensé que ça serait pas mal vu les temps qui courent.

-ouais pas bête.

# espérons qu'on ai pas à s'en servir… #

ooOOoo

-au nom de Merlin combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le répéter Potter ?

Le jeune gryffondor leva les yeux vers son professeur de potions en tentant d'adopter un air le plus neutre possible.

-on ne mélange pas les écailles de dragon avec la sève de chêne avant que le mélange ai refroidit !

L'homme était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés pas la fureur. Il ne s'était encore jamais énervé à ce point pendant un cour. Bien évidemment, tous (enfin Harry et ses amis) savaient que c'était du au stress de la futur initiation qui le mettait sur les nerfs. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une raison pour se passer les nerfs sur ses élèves.

-j'espère que vous être fier de vous !

Harry soupira et regarda la classe. Lui et ses camarades étaient debout sur les tables pour éviter de se trouver en contact avec la substance s'étant répandu sur le sol du cachot. Après que le gryffondor ai mit les ingrédients dans son chaudron (malheureusement encore trop chaud) de grosses bulles avaient commencé à se former, pour finalement déborder du chaudron qui avait fondu. La potion s'était alors répandu partout et rongé tout ce qui entrait en contact avec elle.

-trente points de moins pour gryffondor et une semaine de retenue.

Il agita sa baguette en grognant un vague « evanesco » et le sol fut déblayé de l'étrange mixture.

-pour une fois que je ne causais pas d'accident, marmonna Neville après le cours.

-chacun son tour.

Harry rajusta son sac sur son épaule et pressa le pas, soucieux de mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et Rogue.

-il m'en voulais déjà parce que j'avais battu les serpentards donc ça ne change pas grand-chose.

-c'est pas une raison, intervint Hermione. Tu te souviens ce qu'il a dit en début d'année ? « je renverrai toute personne susceptible de ralentir le cours ».

-ce n'était qu'une menace pour nous motiver. Il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps sinon. Tout le monde sait qu'il ne supporte pas de me voir dans son cours. C'est pas un peu de potion par terre qui va le faire passer à l'acte.

-Harry…

-il devrait au contraire me remercier ! je suis sur que mon mélange a rongé la crasse du sol.

Hemione leva les yeux au ciel.

-complètement désespéré…

ooOOoo

Dans ledit cachot au sol désormais propre se trouvait encore le professeur, accompagné de Malefoy et Kya. Celle-ci parcourait la salle de long en large, jouant avec l'anneau à son majeur, tandis que son petit ami était affalé sur une table, ailleurs dans un autre monde. Rogue se leva de son bureau, un peu plus calmé et dévisagea les deux adolescents.

-ce soir…

La turok-han cessa son marathon et les regarda à tour de rôle.

-je viendrai.

-impossible.

-je veux y aller ! je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul là-bas !

-arrête de jouer les gosses capricieuses ! je serais avec lui. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de venir, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-tu ne peux pas te mesurer à mon père, mais moi je le peux !

-il devinera tout de suite le lien entre vous !

Ces derniers mots eurent pour effet de la calmer et de réveiller le jeune homme de sa torpeur.

-il ne faut pas qu'il sache pour nous, dit-il.

-Kalytia, reprit Rogue. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais tu n'as pas le choix. Il doit y aller un point c'est tout.

Elle pâlit et ferma les yeux. Se calmer. Elle déglutit.

-très bien. Tâchez de revenir en un seul morceau.

ooOOoo

Les élèves entrèrent dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et s'installèrent. Lupin arriva ensuite et leur rendit leurs devoirs sur les monstres marins. Les notes étaient excellentes. Tous avaient eu la moyenne, y compris ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle. Sûrement une première pour eux ! Harr, comme il fallait s'y attendre, avait eu la meilleure note (ainsi qu'Hermione mais ça tout le monde le sait).

-bien ! maintenant que ce chapitre est terminé, nous allons entamer celui des armes.

# génial… #

-pour commencer, nous allons voir le sortilège de l'épée. Qui le connaît ? oui Hermione ?

-c'est un sortilège permettant l'invocation d'une épée à travers une attaque.

-c'est exact. Mais je pense qu'une démonstration serait plus claire que ton explication, aussi juste soit elle.

Il se tourna face à une planche placée contre le mur. Il leva sa baguette et prononça distinctement « spatha appareo ». Un jet de lumière bleu foncé sortit de sa baguette et vint frapper le morceau de bois. Au moment où le sort toucha la planche, la lumière s'intensifia et une épée apparut à la place du jet de lumière, profondément enfoncée à travers le bois.

-des volontaires ?

Les élèves se mirent à la queue-leu-leu et tentèrent à leur tour l'invocation. Le sortilège était simple en lui-même, mais la précision était le plus dur. Les trois quart des épées lancées se retrouvèrent dans le mur, voir dans les tables au bord de l'estrade pour certains.

-je crois que ça suffira.

Il s'approcha de la planche et examina les épées enfoncées.

-cinq points pour les propriètaires de ces épées. Bien ! maintenant que vous savez l'invoquer, voyons si vous savez vous en protéger. Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ?

-le bouclier ? proposa un serdaigle.

-oui. Le jet de lumière se heurtera au sort et s'arrêtera. Vous ne serez donc pas embroché. Au pire, vous pouvez toujours esquiver l'invocation. Elle ne fait que suivre la trajectoire que lui a désigné le sorcier.

# _pas mal ce sort hein ?_

y manquait plus que toi…

_je t'en pris, cache ta joie_

t'inquiète pas pour ça

_il se débrouille pas mal ton copain loup-garou_

si c'est pour dire des évidences autant que tu la ferme

_toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois_

pitié ! j'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione !

_merci pour la comparaison…_

t'as quelque chose d'important à me dire ?

_que ta marque risque de te brûler dans les secondes qui viennent ?_

qu'est-ce que tu… #

La turok-han serra les dents et appuya sa main sur son avant-bras douloureux.

# tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as su ça ?

_une intuition ?_

ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! depuis quand est-ce que tu es voyante ?

_ahah ! mystère…_

tu vas me répondre espèce de sale petite… #

-Kya ?

Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers Remus.

# oups #

-tu me parlais ?

# argh je l'ai tutoyé

_t'en rate pas une_ #

-ça fait trois fois que je te demande l'origine de la _spatha appareo, _lui dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

-ah ça… c'était pour la chasse aux vampires non ?

-exact. Tâche d'être plus attentive.

-désolée.

Il retourna à l'estrade et commença à dicter quelques explications sur le sortilège. Kya soupira en secouant la tête. Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque et elle se redressa, croisant ainsi le regard de Harry qui la fixait intensément. Elle haussa les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et il lui désigna sa main toujours crispé sur sa marque. Les mots « après le cours » se formèrent sur ses lèvres et il retourna à son parchemin.

# et ça continue… cette journée va être trèèèès longue… #

ooOOoo

-oui oui j'arrive…

Une fois que la cloche eu sonné, elle ramassa son sac et suivit Harry des yeux. Il se dirigeait vers le hall, sûrement dans le but de sortir. Elle soupira pour la énième fois d'un air fatigué et entreprit de le suivre. Elle marcha quelques mètres derrière lui jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt interdite où ils s'engouffrèrent sous les arbes épais.

-bon, si tu me disais ce que tu avais derrière la tête maintenant ?

Elle lâcha son sac et dévisagea le gryffondor appuyé contre un arbre.

-ta marque.

-quoi ?

-elle t'as brûlée pendant le cours.

-oui, c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- ma cicatrice aussi me fait mal ces derniers temps.

-et tu en déduit quoi ?

Il se désincrusta de son arbre et marcha autour d'elle, ses yeux verts étincellant fixés sur le sol terreux.

-il prépare quelque chose…

-ça c'est pas d'aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-elle avec un rictus.

-arrête de prendre les choses à la légère comme ça ! il va frapper !

-mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? ce n'est pas quelques douleurs qui vont nous éclairer là-dessus. Il y a beaucoup de rassemblements parce que de nouveaux mangemorts sont initiés, rien de plus.

-des nouveaux mangemorts ?

-tu crois que Drago est le seul ?

-qui d'autre ?

-Crabbe et Goyle la semaine dernière, Drago ce soir, Nott dans quelques jours, peut être aussi Zabini…

-c'est tout ?

-et d'autres ramassés à travers le pays sûrement. Je ne connais pas tout le monde non plus.

-mouais…

-t'as pas l'air convaincu ?

-nan c'est pas ça. Mais j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et ça me travaille…

-raconte.

-je me trouvais dans une clairière. Il n'y avait rien autour de moi, seulement de l'herbe à perte de vue. Le ciel était couvert, comme s'il se préparait une tempête. Tout d'un coup, une ombre apparaissait devant moi et se transformait en une femme tenant un bébé dans ses bras.

-qui était-ce ?

-je ne sais pas, je n'arrivais à voir aucun des deux visages, comme si une sorte de brouillard les dissimulaient. La femme berçait son enfant en chantant dans une langue bizarre. C'était à la fois doux et sombre, captivant et effrayant. Soudain, une grande rafale de vent balayait la clairière. Si forte que j'ai du me mettre à genoux et me couvrir le visage de mes bras pour ne pas tomber. Quand finalement le vent tombait, je me relevais et je voyais que la nuit était tombé. C'était comme si on avait changé le décor : tout était noir autour de moi et un grand feu brûlait à quelques pas de là. Je m'en approchais et je remarquais alors une petite forme près des flammes. Quand je fut un peu plus près, je pu voir que c'était un bébé. Mais comme tout à l'heure, je ne voyais pas son visage. Il bougeait un peu, se débattant dans une flaque de sang. J'ai eu alors très mal à ma cicatrice et je suis tombé à genoux, mais je ne me suis pas réveillé.

-il y avait Voldemort ?

-non, et c'est ça le plus bizarre. J'étais tout seul. Quand la douleur fut un peu dissipée, l'enfant ne bougeait plus. Une épée reposait à côté de lui, la lame dans le feu. Je me suis relevé et j'ai regardé tout autour de moi pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais je ne voyais rien, pas même mes pieds. Comme si un voile noir s'était abbatu sur mes yeux. Je ne voyais rien à part le feu. Je me suis alors tourné vers lui et je l'ai regardé fixement. Au bout d'un moment, une flamme s'approchait. Elle se mouvait avec une telle grâce que quelque chose semblait se dessiner à l'intérieur. Une silhouette apparaissait un peu plus nettement par la suite. On aurait dit qu'elle allait sortir du feu et marcher vers moi tant les contours étaient nets. Quand elle n'était plus qu'à un mètre de moi, ma cicatrice me refit mal et me réveillait en sursaut.

Il s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers son amie. Celle-ci le dévisageait, les yeux écarquillés, totalement prise dans son récit. S'il ne s'inquiètait pas tant, il aurait sûrement rit de la tête qu'elle tirait.

-euh… oui j'admet, c'est assez étrange.

Elle se laissa tomber sur un rocher et entreprit de réfléchir à une interprétation, en vain. La psychanalyse n'avait jamais été son point fort.

-et est-ce que tu as reconnu la silhouette dans le feu ?

-oui, c'était Trewlaney.

-Trewlaney ? la folle qui fait les cours de Divination ?

-la seule et l'unique.

# heureusement d'ailleurs #

Elle se tut un petit moment, cassant distraitement des morceaux de bois entre ses doigts.

-non, je ne vois pas.

-vraiment pas ?

Elle hôcha la tête.

-le trou noir… Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-non pas encore. J'aimerais trouver une piste, un début d'explication avant de me lancer dans quoi que se soit.

-tu devrais peut être le raconter à Dumbledore.

-à quoi bon ? même s'il pouvait l'interpréter, il refuserait sûrement de me dire de quoi il retourne.

-je ne sais pas…

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux d'un air las.

-et dire que ce n'est que le commencement…

-ouais… pas très réjouissant hein ?

-déprimant tu veux dire.

-si la grande Kalytia baisse les bras on est pas sortit de l'auberge…

-bof… pas si grande que ça tu sais. Et puis, on a tous le droit à nos petits moments de faiblesse.

-ouais, on est humains après tout.

-presque humain…, corrigea-t-elle machinalement.

Elle leva les yeux vers le morceau de ciel visible entre les branches épaisses.

-bientôt sept heures…

-à quelle heure Malefoy doit-il…

-onze heures.

-croisons les doigts…

ooOOoo

-Hermione ?

-hmmm ?

-c'était qui encore le sorcier qui imposa la chasse aux goules ?

-Eric Goji

-merci.

Ron gribouilla le nom sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et sourit d'un air satisfait.

-finit !

-pas trop tôt, gromella Harry de son fauteuil. On s'y met ?

-tout de suite !

Le rouquin sauta de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir en face de son ami. Le Survivant sortit le plateau d'échec version sorcier et la partie commença.

ooOOoo

Dans les appartements du professeur Rogue, le serpentard faisait les dernières recommendations à son élève.

-et ne le regardez dans les yeux que s'il vous le demande. Il est très doué en légilimancie, il ne faut prendre aucun risque.

-oui monsieur.

Le maître des potions s'avança et étreignit le futur-mangemort dans une étreinte paternelle, évitant de regarder la silhouette dans l'ombre de la pièce.

ooOOoo

-échec et mat ! quand je disais que c'était un coup de chance la dernière fois !

Ron venait de battre son camarade pour la cinquième fois, sous l'œil amusé de sa petite amie.

-pfff ! la chance du débutant.

Il remit les pièces en place dans le but de prendre sa revanche quand le tableau de la grosse dame pivota. Kya entra, plus pâle qu'à son habitude (ce qui n'est pas peu dire). Elle se mit à faire nerveusement les cent pas dans la salle désormais vide, sauf pour les trois éternels gryffondors restant.

-ils sont partis…

ooOOoo

Les deux serpentards transplanèrent et attérirent dans un couloir sombre. Les murs étaient ornés de tableaux immobiles représentant des hommes et des femmes richement habillés. Des torches enflammés éclairaient les lieux, leur désignant une lourde porte en bois sombre à quelques mètres. La salle de réunion. Les deux hommes rajustèrent leur cagoule et s'avancèrent sur le tapis miteux rouge sang. Rogue poussa la porte qui grinça élégamment sur ses gonds.

La salle était immense et longue, avec un grand tapis comme celui du couloir en son centre. Il s'étalait sur toute la pièce jusqu'au trône contre le mur opposé. C'était une grande chaise taillée dans la pierre avec des contours nettement dessinés et des inscriptions dans une langue étrange courraient ça et là. Assis dans une attitude décontractée mais imposant tout de même le respect se tenait Voldemort en personne, une robe de sorcier d'un noir pur couvrant son corps fin. Sa tête au visage de serpent était découverte et ses yeux rouges parcouraient les rangs de fidèles agenouillés de chaque côté de l'allée. Il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts pâles et se leva.

Severus alla s'agenouiller sur le côté, à la gauche de Malefoy père. Drago resta au bout de l'allée, la tête penchée en signe de soumission.

-approche, jeune Malefoy.

La voix était douce, envoûtante. Le jeune homme obéit et parcourut le tapis vers son futur maître.

ooOOoo

-Kya vient t'asseoir.

La voix de Ron était à la limite de la supplication. Depuis qu'elle était entré dans la salle commune, elle ne cessait de parcourir les lieux de long en large.

-hors de question que je reste immobile.

-laisse-la, elle finira par se fatiguer… ou se lasser.

Harry soupira et la regarda faire nerveusement tourner son anneau autour de son majeur.C'était le seul renseignement dont elle disposait pour savoir ce qui se passait là-bas. Il savait son attachement pour le serpentard et elle ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

# calme-toi, tout va bien se passer

_tu plaisante ? tu as déjà assister à des initiations, tu sais ce qu'il fait à ceux qui le déçoit_

tu sais que tu ne m'aide pas là ? comment veux-tu que je reste calme avec tout ce que tu me dis ?

_j'essaie simplement d'être réaliste. A quoi ça sert de se morfondre dans des illusions ?_

j'ai besoin de ces illusions

_oh arrête. On dirait une gamine_ #

-la ferme !

-quoi ?

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait parlé tout haut.

-rien rien.

ooOOoo

Arrivé à deux mètres du trône, Drago s'agenouilla et s'inclina bien bas, les mains fermement plantées dans le sol pour les empêcher de trembler.

-relève-toi.

Il s'exécuta, gardant toujours la tête baissée.

-es-tu prêt à me servir ? à obéir à chacun de mes ordres ?

-oui, maître.

-mourrais-tu pour moi si je te le demandais ?

-tout pour vous servir, maître.

-voyons si les actes accompagnent la parole. Apportez le moldu.

Deux mangemorts sortirent et revinrent l'instant d'après, tenant un homme entre eux. Ils le lâchèrent entre Drago et Voldemort, puis retournèrent dans les rangs. Le moldu relevant la tête en tremblant, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. Il devait avoir entre ving et trente ans. Il regarda le Lord Noir et eu un petit cri terrifié.

-que…qu'allez-vous me faire ?

-rien dont vous puissiez venir vous plaindre. Je doute d'ailleurs que vous en ayez l'occasion.

L'homme le regarda sans comprendre, ne sachant pas s'il devait être rassuré ou non.

-Drago, doloris.

Le serpentard serra fermement sa baguette et la leva, imaginant Voldemort à la place du moldu.

-endoloris !

L'homme eu un cri et tomba sur le sol, secoué de convulsions. Il hurla. C'était un hurlement à vous rendre sourd, à vous fendre l'âme en deux. On pouvait sentir toute sa douleur, toute son impuissance. Malefoy ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus fort ses doigts autour de sa baguette, déterminé à ne pas craquer.

-arrête-toi.

Le sort cessa aussitôt et le silence tomba, seulement brisé par les sanglots du pauvre cobaye.

-tu te débrouille bien. J'aimerai à présent que tu effectue un sort douloureux, voir interdit.

Il fit marcher ses neurones plein gaz et se souvint d'un sort dont lui avait parlé Kya. Le détachement épidermique. Il déglutit difficilement. Ce sort était aussi douloureux qu'il était atroce. Il consistait à arracher la peau de la victime par endroit, comme si on l'épluchait. Il leva sa baguette et prononça d'une voix la plus sûre possible :

-_avellere_

Le moldu gémit de douleur tandis qu'un morceau de quelques centimètres carrés se détachait de son bras pour tomber sur le sol. Il releva sa baguette et le phénomène se reproduit. Il recommença ainsi plusieurs fois, les morceaux de peau devenant un peu plus grands à chaque fois. Quand finalement le Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla lassé, il lui fit signe d'arrêter et d'achever sa victime. Il lança l'avada kedavra, libérant le moldu de la vie et de la douleur.

-tu es un sorcier très compétent à première vue. Je ne suis pas déçu. Il te reste cependant la dernière épreuve à passer…

Il leva sa baguette d'un geste souple du poignet et la pointa sur l'adolescent.

-endoloris.

ooOOoo

Kya cessa soudain de marcher, le regard fixé sur sa main. Elle pâlit et Harry se leva pour voir d'où venait son trouble. Son anneau était rouge vif et semblait incandescent.

-c'est le doloris, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, serrant la bague du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

# tiens bon… #

ooOOoo

Il sembla à Drago que chaque partie de son corps étaient en feu. La douleur s'insinuait dans ses veines, glissait le long de ses nerfs, enflammait ses muscles. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tenta de ravaler le cri montant dans sa gorge, ne produisant qu'un gémissement étouffé. Il prenait le sortilège comme une punition, une sentence pour ce qu'il avait fait subir au moldu. Il avait torturé et tué. Alors que l'envie de mourir, de cesser tout ça s'emparait de lui, il se concentra sur une pensée. Kaly. Ses yeux. Son sourire. Il devait tenir pour elle. Le sortilège cessa et la douleur le quitta peu à peu. Haletant, il rassembla ses dernières forces et se remit debout. Voldemort semblait très satisfait.

-tu feras un bon mangemort.

Il sourit à Lucius à quelques mètres de là, le félicitant silencieusement pour son fils.

-montre ton visage.

Le serpentard hôta sa cagoule, exposant son visage pâle à son maître. Il se débarassa de toute émotion et le fixa dans les yeux, se concentra pour ne rien laisser parraître.

-tends ton bras.

Il releva sa mache gauche et tendit son avant-bras vers le Lord Noir.

-Drago Malefoy, par ce signe tu te soumet à moi. Tu es lié aux Ténèbres, leur devant obéissance et dévotion.

-ma vie contre votre confiance.

-que ta loyauté ne vacille pas et garde ton bras levé contre mes opposants, défendant mon credo par ta mort s'il le faut.

-je le ferai.

-Drago Malefoy, deviens un fils des Ombres.

Il appuya le bout de sa baguette sur la peau pâle de son serviteur et commença l'inscription de sa marque. Un liquide noir sortit de la baguette puis serpenta lentement sur la peau avant de s'y engouffrer, le liant à la cause des mangemorts.

ooOOoo

Chez les gryffondors, la bague se remit à chauffer, mais plus brièvement cette fois.

-ça y est, il a sa marque.

Elle repassa l'anneau à son doigt et quitta la salle sans un mot. Harry dévisagea ses amis, trop stupéfait pour prononcer un mot. Malefoy était devenu un mangemort. Et il était espion pour l'Ordre. Jamais il n'aurait cru le serpentard capable d'une telle chose. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme un lâche, un faible se cachant derrière les plus forts pour ne pas avoir à affronter le danger. Et là, il se mettait en première ligne.

-et bien, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça il y a quelques jours je l'aurai sûrement prit pour un dingue, s'exclama Ron, exprimant ainsi ce qu'ils pensaient tous.

-ouais, totalement dingue…

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis montèrent se coucher.

Dans les cachots, deux adolescents s'embrassaient, conscients que désormais, ils se lèveraient le matin en se demandant s'ils pourraient refaire le même geste le lendemain.

**très joyeux n'est-ce pas ?**

**et pour renforcer l'ambiance, je vais vous faire un petit cours de latin ! (bizarement tous les lecteurs se sont enfuits en courant... va savoir pourquoi...). Donc,** **_spatha _signifie épée, _appareo_ : apparaître (difficile non ? enfin c pas vraiment apparaître ça veut dire j'apparaîs mais je trouvais que ça sonnait mieux que _apparere_ donc vala) et _avallere_ veut dire détacher, arracher.**

**Sinon l'histoire de la bague est totalement nulle j'avoue mais bon... je suis pas JK Rowling non plus ! **

**bon, je vais vous laisser (assome d'un coup de clavier l'abruti qui a eu la bonne idée de dire "wéééééé") et à la prochaine !**

**kiss**


	28. La routine à Poudlard ?

**coucou tt le monde ! **

**dsl du retard de publication mais j'avais la tête ailleurs ces tps-ci (reprise des cours, bac blanc, etc...).**

**en tout cas bonne nouvelle : _HP et l'Ange Noir_ est finit ! j'ai galéré avec le chap 29 dont je trouvais pas le début :s. Mais bon, c'est réglé !**

**bref, passons aux RAR :**

**lapieuvredudesert : et oui... mais bon, c'est la vie ! ça me fait plaisir que l'idée de la bague ne te déplaise pas (moi je la trouve... pas très originale)**

**clem : merci d'avoir été ma bêta-readeur ! **

**lapis-lazuli : oui j'aimis du tps dsl (tente lamentablement de me cacher derrière ma chaise de bureau) hmm hmm bref! oui le pov pitit moldul'a souffert mais bon... il faut bien des gens pr souffrir sur terre (minute philosophique, accrochez-vous) pis je dois avouer que je suis assez sadique sur les bords(dans les pensées, pas les actes lol) enfin... pr le moment !**

**pourquoi tt le monde i s'est enfuit en courant ? il me reste des RAR ! revenez !**

**geobabault : hey, un nouveau ! welcome sur ma fic ! (en espérant que tu reste lol). je suis contente que ça te plaise. oui parfois c'est court mais il y a des chap où je suis pas du tout inspiré alors que d'autres j'ai plein de trucs à écrire (si si je vous jure !). c'est assez déséquilibré mais je ne suis moi même pas très équilibrée, j'avoue (no comment svp)**

**bon, place à l'histoire maintenant ! (pti détail : comme les tirets ne marchent pu pr une raison X, le début des dialogues est signalé par ")**

Malgré ce qu'on pouvait penser, Malefoy ne se montra pas différent après son entrée dans le cercle de Voldemort. Il gardait ses airs hautains et son masque de froideur et continuait à rabaisser les gryffondors dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Bref, il fallait plus qu'une petite initiatioin de mangemort pour changer les habitudes du prince des serpentards. Ou en apparence du moins. Malgré le manque de changement qu'on pouvait voir, il était loin d'être le même en privé. Il passait plus de temps enfermé dans son dortoir qu'à se pavaner dans la salle commune et restait des heures avec Kya, sans parler, simplement enlacés. La turok-han comprenait son mal être et le réconfortait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. N'était-elle pas la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

Les jours passèrent et tout redevint normal à Poudlard. Malefoy finit par redevenir à peu près le même, et ce malgré les réunions de mangemorts auxquelles il était convié. Pour le moment, le Lord Noir ne lui avait pas confié de mission. Il se contentait de le faire assister aux compte-rendu de mission et de lui faire travailler sa magie noire. Ou de demander à quelqu'un de le faire plutôt. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'allait pas s'occuper de l'éducation d'une recrue, aussi prometteuse soit-elle. La seule personne à qui il aurait peut être daigné accorder du temps serait sa fille. Mais comme celle-ci refusait obstinément de le rejoindre…

ooOOoo

On était à présent fin mai. C'était un samedi matin ensoleillé, comme la plupart des jours ces derniers temps. Les nuages semblaient avoir été définitivement rayés de la météo.

# qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? #

Les élèves descendirent tranquillement dans la grande salle, discutant joyeusement. Les rires se mèlèrent aux cliquetits des couverts et le petit déjeuner commença dans la bonne humeur. Harry, les cheveux en bataille (bon je sais il a _toujours_ les cheveux en bataille mais là c'est pire il vient de se lever), s'assit et entreprit de se verser maladroitement un verre de jus de citrouille. En face de lui se trouvait Ron, les cheveux _encore_ plus en bataille et les yeux difficilement ouverts. Il serait peut être utile de préciser qu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de la nuit sur un devoir de potions, devoir donné comme punition pour avoir jeter des ventricules de carpes sur Parkinson qui prennait un malin plaisir à insulter Hermione. Bref nos deux amis étaient en pleine forme et cela se voyait !

"Kya ?

"hmmm ?

"t'peux m'passer l'marmagnade ?

# hein ? oO #

"la quoi ?

"je crois qu'il voulait dire « marmelade », traduisit Hermione.

# bien évidemment… #

Elle prit le pot que lui tendait la turok-han et le donna à son cadavre d'ami. Elle entreprit ensuite de secouer Ron qui piquait dangereusement du nez dans son assiette de pudding.

"bonjour tout le monde !

La majorité des gens réveillés (c'est-à-dire quasiment tout le monde) répondit avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme à la tornade rousse qui venait d'arriver. Ginny s'assit près de Neville et commença à déjeuner, l'air de très bonne humeur.

"qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeuse ? lui demanda Hermione.

Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs avoir abandonné l'idée de réveiller son petit ami qui ronflait à présent dans son assiette.

"je viens de recevoir une lettre de maman. Bill et Charlie passeront l'été avec nous !

"c'est génial !

Elle sourit et s'attaqua vivement à sa pile de toasts.

"gnon che ferra chet été gnya ?

La vampire soupira d'agacement et leva les yeux de son journal.

# où est-ce que j'ai aterris ? #

"c'est une impression ou personne ne parle français ce matin ?

Ginny avala sa bouchée et reprit.

"désolée. Je demandais si on se verra cet été ?

"il y a des chances, grogna-t-elle.

# alléluja…

_it's raining men !_

argh !

_bah quoi tu connais pas ?_

nan mais j'en connais qui devrait se faire interner…

_ouais toi ! tu te parle à toi-même !_

si tu l'ouvrais pas tout le temps je serais peut être pas obligé

_et si t'étais pas si rabat-joie je serais peut être pas obligé de l'ouvrir ! _

mais si tu l'ouvrais pas tout le temps je serais pas rabat-joie !

_on tourne en rond là non ?_

j'en ai bien peur… #

Une fois cette joute intérieure terminée, elle se replongea dans sa lecture, la tête dans les mains.

"qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Hermione lui arracha l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'elle lisait et le parcourut des yeux.

# c'est pas vrai je suis maudite #

"Granger ! rends-moi ça ou je te fais manger la tignasse te servant de chevelure !

"oh ! Fudge donne une conférence dans quelques jours ! s'exclama la concernée, n'ayant visiblement pas entendue la menace.

"vraiment ?

Harry semblait enfin être réveillé (c'était peut être dû au verre d'eau que Seamus lui avait jeté au visage…) et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son amie.

"oui ! écoutez ça : _le Ministre de la Magie Cornélius Fudge a hier déclaré vouloir donner une conférence sur le monde sorcier et les collaborations avec les pays étrangers. L'évènement aurait lieu quelque part en Ecosse, dans les plaines bordant Mallaig. Ne pourront y assister que les hauts dignitaires du Ministère et les personnes ayant reçu une invitation. _

Elle redonna le journal d'un air distrait à la turok-han prête à l'égorger et sembla réfléchir.

"cela risque d'attirer les mangemorts…

"l'heure et le lieu exacts ne sont connu que de ceux qui vont y assister, marmonna l'Ange Noir en repliant le magazine. Reste à voir qui a été invité…

"il y a tant de mangemorts que ça au ministère ?

"il y avait Lucius et Macnair, qui ont été démasqué. Mais d'après Severus, Voldemort aurait réussit à recruter quelques sorciers au service de contrôle des créatures magiques. Même s'ils n'ont pas reçu d'invitation, il pourrait y avoir des fuites.

"et l'Ordre dans tout ça ?

"des membres espionnent au ministère pour repérer les traitres. Et certains seront présents lors de la conférence évidemment. Il reste à espérer que mon père ne tente rien…

"ça m'étonnerait qu'il s'arrête à deux ou trois membres. Tu es bien placée pour le savoir pourtant.

# c'est de la provocation ça, non ? #

"gare à ce que tu dis Granger.

"pourquoi ? tu vas me mordre sinon ?

# c'est de la provocation, je confirme !

_à l'attaque !_ #

"tu ne te pavanais pas ainsi quand je te courrais après il y a quelques temps. L'épisode de Gobe-Planche ne t'as pas suffit ? je suis capable de bien pire que de mordre.

Elle mit ses pupilles verticalement et regarda fixement la gryffondor. Celle-ci sembla se tasser sur son siège.

# c'est presque trop facile #

"tu crois qu'il va essayer quelque chose ? intervint Harry.

"j'aimerais te dire que non, mais j'ai un sale pressentiment.

"alors dans ce cas j'espère que tu as tort.

"oui, moi aussi…

ooOOoo

"… et donc les rassemblements de mages au XVIIè siècle…

"encore combien de temps ?

"1h 36 min et 42 sec.

"si je retrouve celui qui a inventé les cours d'histoire de la magie…

"si je retrouve celui qui a nommé Binns professeur plutôt.

"c'est peut être Dumbledore ?

"tu crois qu'il est assez vieux pour ça ?

"on sait jamais.

"ouais…

"je t'ai déjà raconté l'histoire du troll qui veut s'acheter un balai ?

"non, vas-y.

"alors c'est un troll qui veut s'acheter un balai. Il entre dans une boutique d'équipement de quidditch et.. aïeuh !

Il se retourna vivement vers sa voisine.

"ça te prend souvent de me frapper comme ça ?

"tu n'as qu'à écouter un peu !

"gnagnagna…

Il grimaça avec beauuuuucoup de maturité et reprit sa conversation avec Harry.

"où j'en étais ?

"aucune idée… de quoi on parlait déjà ?

"…

"…

"combien de temps ?

"1h 33 min et 19 sec…

ooOOoo

Les cours passant à une vitesse ahurissante, on arriva au mercredi après-midi (et la vous vous dîtes : « waw ! déjà deux jours de passé ! ». Quand je vous disais que ça allait vite…). Les sixièmes années n'ayant pas cours, tous s'adonnaient à diverses activités. Ron avait réussit à arracher sa petite amie de la bibliothèque et se baladait au bord du lac avec elle (romantique !). Harry, quant à lui, jouait au quidditch avec Seamus et quelques poufsouffles ayant cours de botanique avec eux.

De son côté, Kya était à la bibliothèque, profitant de l'ombre accordé par les hautes étagères de livres. Un parchemin et une plume à côté d'elle, elle parcourait un grimoire de magie noire discrètement emprunté à la réserve. Elle faisait une liste des sortilèges pouvant être intéressant pour Drago (et en apprenait d'autres par la même occasion, bien qu'elle en connaisse assez pour être une armée de mangemorts à elle toute seule). Alors qu'elle lisait le paragraphe accordé aux sortilèges d'emprisonnement, elle sentit deux mains chaudes se poser devant ses yeux.

# tiens tiens tiens… #

Elle sourit et posa ses mains par-dessus celles de son petit-ami.

"voyons voir… qui cela peut-il être ?

Elle glissa ses doigts sous sa robe et lui caressa les poignets en de petits mouvements circulaires, faisant mine de réfléchir.

"une peau douce… un parfum enivrant… un corps chaud et musclé…

# tu vas voir… #

"Harry !

"QUOI !

Elle éclata de rire alors que Malefoy, remis de la surprise, tentait de se dégager. Les mains toujours accrochées à ses poignets, elle le tira vers elle et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son fou rire se calma et elle le dévisagea. Il semblait bouder, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés sous les mèches blondes lui tombant devant les yeux.

"allez, ne fais pas cette tête.

"ça ne me fais pas rire.

"peut être mais tu m'aime beauuuuucoup trop pour me faire la tête.

"tu crois ça ?

"j'en suis sûre !

"et bah laisse-moi te dire que tu te trompe.

"ah oui ?

"ouais.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et avança sa lèvre inférieure, se donnant un air de gamine irrésistiblement attendrissant.

"tu m'en veux beaucoup ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

"…ouais.

Il releva le menton pour se donner un air hautain mais les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

"ah ! tu souris !

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, ce qui se révéla très efficace.

"t'es pas possible…

"et fière de l'être ! alors, que me vaut ta visite ?

"j'étais venu voir ce que tu fichais ici. Je sais que le soleil n'est pas ta tasse de thé mais il y a d'autres endroits plus sympa pour s'amuser dans ce stupide château…

# hmmm c'est tentant… #

Il regarda la table couverte de parchemins et jeta un coup d'œil au gros livre.

"tu fais quoi avec ça ?

# _arf oublie ça ! développe ton sous entendu !_

c'est de la bave que je vois au coin de ta bouche ?

_c'est _ta_ bouche je te rappelle_

argh #

"tes devoirs !

"parce qu'en plus il va falloir que j'apprenne tout ça…

Il prit la liste de sorts et la parcouru du regard.

"sortilège d'étouffement…

"très efficace

"de démembrage ! Oo

"assez douloureux

"d'écartellement !

"très douloureux, j'avoue

"et d'effritement osseux ?

"c'est plutôt à long terme ça. Enfin, il existe des dérivés qui accélère le processus.

"tu veux que je connaisse ces sorts ?

"ce ne sont que ceux de torture. Et tu n'es pas obligé de savoir les faire. Seulement les connaître. Il y a aussi ceux d'emprisonement, de contrôle de l'esprit, de mort, et quelques rituels aussi.

"et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

"une liste de poisons.

"ah… génial.

"n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira et elle vint placer sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

"j'en ai déjà assez…

"c'est parce que ça commence. A force tu t'y feras.

"jusqu'à ce que ça devienne une routine ? ironisa-t-il.

"bienvenue dans mon monde...

**il se passe pas grand chose ds ce chap, je sais (lève les yeux au ciel)**

**honnêtement je trouve que c'est plus du remplissage qu'autre chose... (parfait exemple d'une perte totale d'inspiration)**

**mais bon...**

**sinon je pense publier le chap suivant avant le week end prochain si j'ai le tps (et que j'y pense surtout !)**

**sur ce, à la prochaine !**

**kisss**

**Kya-the-viper**


	29. La conférence de Fudge

**bonsoir les gens !**

**et oui mais revoila, mais bon, pas de blabla inutiles et place aux RAR : (sui un peu pressé dsl)**

**lapieuvredudesert : la chute de la blague du troll ? euh... mystère !**

**bridgess-the-fantastic : vive Drago ! arf je l'adore de trop (commence à baver sur mon bô bureau tt propre) hmm hmm bref ! merci pr les encouragements !**

**geobabault: mdr ! non je ne suis pas schyzophrène (je suis simplement pas très nette, c'est tout). l'idée de la petite voix m'ai venu en lisant d'autres fics (c pas du plagia ! seulement de l'inspiration grâce à d'autres fics lol). **

**(les tirets buguent tjs donc le début des dialogues est tjs signalé par ") **

**bon, si on passait à l'histoire now ?**

Le monde de Kya était loin d'être chaleureux. Drago put ainsi vite comprendre ce qu'avait eu à endurer sa petite amie durant son enfance, à une échelle inférieure cependant (heureusement :s).

Harry, qui pensait que ce changement de camps arrangerait le serpentard déchanta bien vite. Il se montrait toujours aussi arrogant et insupportable, si ce n'est plus (« c'est pour évacuer le stress », leur avait dit Kya).

"retourne chez les véracrasses ! tu ne mérite pas mieux.

"c'est sûr que c'est toujours plus chic que la porcherie de ton pote la Belette.

Jeudi 3 juin. Dans les cachots en vue d'un cours de potion.

"toujours aussi subtil. Il serait peut être temps de renouveller ton stock d'insultes.

"j'irai en même temps que toi pour ton crane. Le peu de cervelle que t'as semble s'être échappé par la fissure de ton front.

Etc etc… La turok-han soupira. Elle était adossée au mur et regardait l'échange d'un air blasé. A quelques pas devant elle se trouvait Malefoy et Harry qui se faisaient dangereusement face. Gryffondors et serpentards se tenaient respectivement derrière leur chef, se provoquant du regard. Elle entendit alors des bruits de pas un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Le grand, le magnifique, le sombre Severus Rogue s'avançait dans leur direction, un air froid parfaitement calculé ornant ses traits. La jeune fille se décolla du mur et s'approcha vers lui avant qu'il n'atteigne ses élèves.

"bonjour Severus.

"bonjour miss Roosevelt, répliqua-t-il d'une voix indifférente.

# raaa ce qu'il peut ménerver quand il fait ça ! #

"qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? enchaîna-t-il sans tenir compte du regard noir qu'elle lui lançait.

"justement je voulais te parler de ça : est-ce que gryffondors et serpentards sont obligés d'être mélangés pour le cours de potions ?

"je pensais que cela vous ferez plaisir de pouvoir être avec M. Malefoy…

"arrête de me vouvoyer ! oui ça me fait plaisir mais si tu veux garder tes chers petits élèves entiers il vaut mieux éviter de faire des cours communs.

tous les cours sont en communs et ils ne s'entretuent pas forcément.

"disons que… c'est plus tendu pendant tes cours.

Et encore le mot est faible, pensa-t-elle en grimaçant.

"tendu ? ce qui veut dire ?

"que ce n'est pas dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils viennent dans les cachots, expliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

# ilvametuerilvametuerilvametuerausecourspourquoiestcequej'aiétéluidireça ? #

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogateur et fixa froidement la turok-han.

"et pourquoi n'iraient-ils pas joyeusement comme tu dis ?

# il me vouvois plus… je dois commencer à m'inquièter ou pas ?

_je crois que oui. Quand on s'engueule avec quelqu'un on le vouvoies rarement_

chouette… #

"et bien… comment dire… c'est peut être dû à ton inimitable sens de l'égalité ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, elle continua :

"ou alors c'est dû à la facheuse manie que tu as de persécuter certains élèves en particulier.

"quoi ?

# mon heure est arrivée… #

"bah oui tu sais quand on n'est pas sympa avec quelqu'un les autres ne le prennent pas très bien non plus. On est assez solidaire entre élèves.

# je lègue mon argent à Remus et mes vêtements à Hermione. Elle s'habillera peut être correctement comme ça #

"je persécute mes élèves ? s'étrangla Rogue.

# et toutes mes affaires de magie noire à Drago et Severus #

"euh… oui.

# comme ça il verra que je ne lui en veut pas de m'avoir tué #

"je peux savoir où tu as été pécher ça ?

"peut être parce que tu t'en prends toujours aux mêmes

"je vois… encore ta fichue lubie de défendre Potter.

"non ! enfin… peut être un peu…

Il eu un ricanement méprisant.

"c'est ça moque-toi ! n'empêche que tu ne peux pas nier que tu t'en prends toujours à lui.

"on a tous nos petites préférences.

Elle grimaça et se retint de lui sauter dessus. Le secouer pour lui faire entendre raison n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire devant les autres. Déjà qu'ils la trouvaient bizarre…

"et la manière que j'ai de mener mon cours ne te concerne en rien. Mèle-toi de choses qui te regardent.

"je ne voudrais pas que mon maître des potions préféré ne se mette ses élèves à dos.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux pour se donner un air enfantin.

"et moi je ne voudrais pas être obligé d'enlever des points à ma gryffondor préférée pour insolence, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

# il sourit ! et je suis sa préférée ! z'avez entendu ça !

_quand on voit les autres gryffondors il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi se réjouir…_

tu casse toujours tout ! bon d'accord il n'a jamais aimé les rouges et or mais bon… pas ma faute si j'y suis ! pis il a quand même sourit !

_j'avoue…_ #

"à présent le cour pourrait peut être commencer si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients miss Roosevelt ?

# hein ? #

Elle remarqua alors que les élèves s'étaient regroupés derrière elle et attendaient le signal du professeur pour entrer dans la salle.

"non aucun.

"bien. Entrez. Dans le silence ! Potter lâchez le cou de Malefoy ou je vous colle pour le reste de l'année !

Et c'est ainsi que se débuta le cours de potions…

ooOOoo

"… le sortilège de croissance végétale… très utile pour pelouses défraichies… fonctionne que sur plantes non magiques…

Harry contempla le pot devant lui d'un air décontenancé. Des petites feuilles était visibles au centre de la terre sombre, signe qu'une graine avait été planté quelques temps auparavant.

"vous allez à présent appliquer le sort sur vos pots. N'oubliez pas le mouvement de vague au risque de vous retrouvez avec des insectes à la place de la plante, couina anxieusement le professeur du haut de sa pile de livres.

Hermione prit sa baguette et obtint deux magnifiques tulipes dans les secondes qui suivirent. Harry et Ron se regardèrent par-dessus le pot de leur amie et s'attaquèrent aux leurs. A la droite du survivant, Kya se mit à chantonner quelque chose, la tête appuyée sur une main. Devant elle se trouvait deux roses d'un rouge sang intense.

"pourquoi tu as des roses et pas Granger ? s'étonna son petit ami à sa droite.

"sais pas… on a peut être tous des fleurs différentes.

Le serpentard grogna quelque chose comme « ménerveàtoujourstoutréussirdupremiercoupc'estdéprimantj'ail'airdequoimoiàcôté ? » et s'intéressa à ses propres fleurs à moitié sorties.

# des lys blancs à première vue #

De son côté Ron s'acharnait tellement sur son pot qu'il envoyait de la terre un peu partout autour de lui. Harry soupira et regarda son résultat d'un air abattu. Ses fleurs (des jacinthes) étaient entièrement sorties mais semblaient fanées et pendaient lamentablement, la tête vers le sol. Quelques rangs derrière, Neville poussa un hurlement de terreur en voyant des dizaines de cafards ramper vers lui.

"et dire qu'il reste encore trois quart d'heure de cours…

ooOOoo

Le cours d'enchantement se finit finalement avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance pour cause de « désinfection ». Les élèves se dirgèrent vers la grande salle pour aller manger.

"pas fâché que cette journée soit finit, marmonna Harry à l'intention de la turok-han.

"tu m'étonne. Mais je ne pense pas que glisser un cafard dans le col de Goyle était vraiment nécessaire.

Ils s'assirent à table et attendirent Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille avait entreprit de nettoyer la terre sur le visage de son petit ami à l'aide de sa baguette et le rouquin refusait de se laisser faire. La gryffondor finit finalement par arriver à ses fins et ils vinrent s'assoir à leur tour. Le jeune homme se remplit copieusement une assiette et fixa Kya par-dessus le plat de purée.

"il faudra qu'un jour tu m'explique pourquoi tu passe les repas avec nous alors que tu ne mange rien.

"c'est en te regardant que je me réjouis de ne pas pouvoir manger Ron. Te voir te goinfrer m'empêche de déprimer car je peux me dire qu'il a pire spécimen que moi sur terre.

Quelques rires accompagnèrent sa réponse, ainsi qu'un petit pain qui la frappa à la tempe.

"oups désolé. Mais c'est vrai que je suis tellement inférieur que je ne sais même pas coordonner mes mouvements.

"je vais te coordonner quelque chose moi tu vas voir !

Elle s'empara d'une patate dans l'assiette de Ginny et s'apprêta à lui écraser en pleine figure quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent brusquement, laissant passer un Maugrey hystérique. Il courrait, ou en donnait l'illusion du moins, ce qui n'était évidemment pas très facile avec sa jambe de bois.

"Albus ! ils ont attaqués la conférence ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Le directeur se leva d'un bond et fit signe aux membres de l'Ordre présents de le suivre. Il passa entre les tables d'un pas rapide et sortit. Son regard se posa sur Kya qui se leva immédiatement et suivit le cortège dehors.

"bien, il nous faut agir au plus vite. Remus et Minerva, allez prévenir les autres membres. Severus, je veux que vous surveillez Poudlard en mon absence. Alastor et Kya viennent avec moi prêter main forte aux aurors déjà présents.

"on vient avec vous !

Tous se retournèrent et virent Harry, Ron et Hermione arriver dans le hall, l'air déterminés.

"Harry il ne faut…

"laissez je m'en occupe, intervint Kya. Allez aider les autres, je vous rejoint.

Ils acquièsèrent d'un signe de tête et sortirent pour pouvoir transplaner.

"à quoi est-ce que vous jouez ?

"on veut venir avec vous !

"c'est totalement stupide ! vous ne savez pas vous battre, vous…

"je sais me battre ! j'ai déjà affronter Voldemort ! j'étais au ministère l'année dernière !

"je sais tout ça mais c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! je suis censé te protéger je refuse que tu te jette tête baissée dans un combat !

"mais vous dites tous ça ! vous voulez tous me protéger mais qui c'est qui doit se battre ici ? c'est moi ! c'est sur moi que repose cette fichue guerre ! comment voulez-vous que j'accomplisse la prophétie si vous m'éloignez toujours du combat ?

Il avait dit cela d'une traite, le visage rouge de fureur. La turok-han le dévisagea, médusée. Le discours du gryffondor l'avait secouée, ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

# il n'a pas tort, ce n'est plus un gosse #

"bon, je suppose que vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix… je vous emmène mais ne tentez rien de stupide. N'engagez un duel que si on vous provoque. Vous prendriez des risques inutiles et on ne peut s'accorder le luxe d'être ralentit.

Tandis qu'elle leur énonçait quelques recommandations, ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles du parc. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, elle leur tendit les mains.

"bon, je vais transplaner sur le lieu de la réunion. Ne me lâchez surtout pas.

Ils lui firent signe qu'ils avaient compris et deux secondes après ils avaient disparu.

ooOOoo

Ils atterrirent dans une plaine où étaient dressés des chapiteaux de toile, une scène et des dizaines de chaises. Les trois quart du décor étaient dévastés ou brûlés, réduits à néan par les combats incessants se déroulant.

Kya attrapa rapidement un auror passant par là et après avoir échangé quelques mots avec, entraîna les trois gryffondors à l'écart.

"on est en plein cœur du combat. Les mangemorts sont nombreux mais les renforts ne devraient pas tardés à arriver. Je vais aller aider les aurors à les repousser. Pendant ce temps là, je veux que vous aidiez à l'évacuation des invités. Repérez-les et conduisez-les près de cette tente (elle leur montre un tente rouge brique à quelques pas de là). Des sorciers se chargeront de les évacuer par portoloins. Compris ?

"compris. Fais gaffe à toi.

"ne vous inquiètez pas pour moi. Faites plutôt attention à vous.

Et là, chose totalement surprenante, elle les prit dans ses bras. Quand finalement elle les relâcha, ils purent voir un éclair de peur passer dans ses yeux.

"le premier qui se fait toucher je le tue, leur dit-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

"à vos ordres !

"bon, allez-y maintenant.

Ils lui firent un dernier signe de tête et courirent en direction de la tente.

# dans quoi est-ce que je les ai embarqué ? #

Elle secoua la tête et se tourna vers les combats.

"quand faut y aller…

ooOOoo

Les gryffondors arrivèrent à la tente. Derrière les morceaux de toile rouge balayés par le vent étaient rassemblés quelques aurors, distribuant des portoloins aux sorciers effrayés présents.

"combien en manque-t-il ? demanda Hestia Jones en arrivant.

"une vingtaine environ, lui répondit un vieil auror.

"on s'en charge !

Harry se rua à l'extérieur, suivit de près par ses deux amis.

"dépêchons-nous de trouver ceux qui manquent.

"sans se faire tuer de préférence.

"t'es obligé de le préciser ?

Ils se baissèrent d'un même mouvement pour éviter un jet de lumière.

"je crois, oui.

"bon, allons-y.

Ils dénichèrent rapidement un jeune sorcier caché sous une table, ainsi qu'une vieille dame au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils les conduisirent aux portoloins et continuèrent les recherches.

"Harry ! là-bas !

L'interpelé regarda à sa gauche et vit un mangemort se battre contre quelqu'un qu'il reconnu pour être un sorcier du mangenmagot.

"stupéfix !

L'homme encagoulé s'effondra, laissant à son adversaire la possibilité de s'enfuir. Ils lui indiquèrent comment quitter les lieux et parcoururent le champ de bataille du regard. Il aperçurent Maugrey et Tonks en pleine action, tandis que Kya se battait sur la scène. Les mangemorts semblaient supérieurs en nombre, se battant à plusieurs contre les aurors.

Alors que la plupart des invités avaient été évacués, la cicatrice d'Harry se mit à le brûler furieusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Voldemort apparut aux milieux des décombres. Des cris paniqués s'élevèrent de partout, se mèlant aux éclats de rire des mangemorts.

De la scène où elle se battait, Kya vit son père arriver. Paniquée, elle chercha Harry du regard et le vit près de la tente d'évacuation. Fort heureusement, le Lord noir ne sembla cependant pas remarquer sa présence et s'avança vers Fudge, qui était en plein duel. Cette seconde d'inattention lui valut néanmoins de se prendre un sortilège de plein fouet. Le jet de lumière l'atteignit au ventre, déchirant peau et vêtement. Alors que la douleur se répandait en elle, elle sauta rageusement sur l'auteur du sort, roulant avec lui en bas de la scène. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre de l'avoir mis hors d'état de nuire, elle se releva et courrut vers Harry.

"Harry ! il faut que vous partiez !

"mais tout le monde n'a pas encore été évacué !

"c'est trop tard, ceux-là sont perdus. Dépêchez-vous !

Il vit alors le sang sur le tee-shirt de son amie et pâlit.

"tu es blessé !

"c'est pas grave. Il est là, il ne faut pas qu'il te vois !

"je ne peux pas partir et te laisser là !

A bout de patience, elle le prit avec force par les épaules et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"prennez un portoloin et sauvez-vous. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout va bien se passer.

"mais…

"écoute-moi Harry, je combat car je l'ai choisit. Je me fiche de mourir ou non. Si quelqu'un doit vivre ici c'est toi. Tout repose sur tes épaules. Ne t'occupe pas de moi et va-t'en. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas intervenir quand je devrais me battre.

Il déglutit difficilement devant l'insistance de son regard.

"je… d'accord.

"bien. Dépêchez-vous. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne vous vois pas.

Elle s'assura qu'ils gagnent la tente et repartit en courant vers les combats. Les gryffondors la regardèrent partirent et se saisir du bout de feraille que leur tendait Tonks. Une secousse les attira au niveau du nombril et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de couleurs, loin de toute cette violence.

ooOOoo

Kya s'approcha du duel entre son père et Fudge. Le ministre était littéralement terrifié mais se défendait vaillament face aux attaques du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un mangemort se dressa en travers de la route de la turok-han, l'empêchant ainsi de se mèler au combat. Un autre le rejoint, déterminé à ne pas la laisser gâcher le duel. Elle tua rapidement le premier et allait faire de même avec le second quand une brusque lumière verte détourna son attention. Elle tua le mangemort et gagna rapidement l'origine du sort, se plaçant furieusement devant son père. Celui-ci, la tête tournée vers le ciel en un signe de triomphe, riait de son rire froid et sans joie. A ses pieds s'étendait le corps du ministre, les bras en croix. Sa baguette reposait à quelques centimètres de sa main, et ses yeux grands ouverts sans vie fixaient sans le voir le ciel pluvieux. Voldemort baissa les yeux et arrêta de rire en voyant sa fille à quelques mètres de lui, tremblante de rage.

"Kalytia…

"espèce de misérable lombric (dsl, perte d'inspiration sur le coup-là... bref faut faire le lien entre lombric et serpent quoi lol)

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais était lourde de haine. Sans autre préambule, elle commença à l'attaquer. Il riposta aussitôt, un peu surpris par tant de détermination. Kya enchaînait sort sur sort, son faciès vampirique fouetté par la pluie. Depuis quelques minutes déjà, les nuages se vidaient de leur eau, assombrissant les zones de combat.

A quelques pas de là, Dumbledore se libéra des mangemorts venant de l'attaquer et détailla les lieux. Les renforts étaient arrivés, étouffant les masses de mages noirs. Un cri attira son attention. Il leva les yeux et vit Voldemort se battre contre sa fille. Alors que le combat semblait être de forces égales, un sort frappa la turok-han qui tomba à genoux. Le vieil homme serra sa baguette et s'avança.

ooOOoo

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Ron et Hermione avait atterrit devant les grilles de Poudlard. Ils avaient gagnés l'infirmerie où Ron se fit soigner. Il s'était battu pour permettre la fuite d'une femme enceinte, récoltant une jolie coupure sous l'œil par la même occasion. Les deux autres soignèrent leurs quelques égratinures. Une fois cela fait, ils allèrent dans le hall et commencèrent à faire les cent pas dans le hall, jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers le parc de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment qui leur parût une éternité, quelques aurors et membres de l'Ordre commenèrent à arriver et à se diriger vers l'infirmerie, certains portant leurs collègues. Au loin sur le chemin qui montait des grilles jusqu'à la porte du hall se trouvait deux silhouettes qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Remus et Kya. Le bras de la jeune fille était passé autour des épaules de son ami, qui l'aidait à marcher. Le fait qu'elle ai du mal à le faire seule se comprenait vite quand on voyait l'entaille ornant son ventre et les quelques plaies sur ses jambes. Mais rien qui ne puisse être vraiment dangereux pour une turok-han. A part celle du ventre peut être. Leurs vêtements trempés de pluie pendaient sur leurs épaules et leurs cheveux se collaient à leur front, se mèlant à la sueur.

"Remus, pour la quinzième fois lâche-moi. Je peux très bien marcher toute seule.

"mais oui.

"t'es pas possible…

"toi non plus je te ferais remarquer. Il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour toujours trouver le moyen de te blesser.

"ça doit être un don.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall et trouvèrent les trois gryffondors qui les dévisageaient, l'air inquièt.

"pas la peine de faire cette tête, on est en un seul morceaux, fit remarquer Kya avec un sourire.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement et entreprirent de les accompagner vers l'infirmerie. Alors qu'ils approchaient dudit lieu, Dumbledore arriva d'un couloir à leur droite.

"vous ! s'écria la turok-han. Comment avez-vous oser ! c'était _mon_ combat !

"Kya, calme-toi.

"non je ne me calmerai pas ! j'en ai marre de vous obéir comme un gentil petit chien !

Elle repoussa Lupin et commença à s'avancer vers le vieil homme mais elle tomba à genoux avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle appuya sa main sur la plaie pour empêcher son sang de s'en échapper. Remus s'approcha pour l'aider mais elle le repoussa avec rage et tenta de se relever. Mais ayant perdu trop de sang, ses dernières forces lâchèrent et elle perdit connaissance. Le loup-garou la prit doucement dans ses bras et la mena à l'infirmerie.

"professeur, que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry avec inquiètude.

Le directeur sembla très fatigué tout d'un coup.

"je me suis interposé durant son combat contre Voldemort et j'ai combattu à sa place.

"normal qu'elle l'ai mal pris…

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude du vieil homme mais il n'avait pas la tête à s'éterniser là-dessus. L'état de son amie l'importait plus que les lubies du vieux sorcier. Ils regardèrent Lupin la déposer sur un lit et cherchèrent Pomfresh des yeux. Celle-ci allait de lit en lit, marmonnant des incantations à tout va en agitant sa baguette. Des potions se mélangeaient d'elles même sur des tables ou les bandages s'enroulaient tout seuls autour des plaies des blessés.

"ah Albus ! vous voila ! il faut évacuer les blessés les plus graves vers Ste Mangouste. Je ne peux pas tous les soigner.

"on pourrait peut être déjà emmener ceux qui sont soignés dans une autre salle, histoire qu'ils se reposent en paix.

"oui, vous avez raison. On y verra déjà plus clair.

Elle agita sa baguette et une demi-douzaine de lits s'avancèrent et la suivirent en dehors de l'infirmerie. Elle revint au pas de course et son regard s'attarda sur Kya.

"qu'a-t-elle ?

"elle a été touché au ventre et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang.

"quel était le sortilège ?

"une jet de lumière orangé, expliqua Remus. C'était un sort de lame il me semble.

"d'accord. Mettez ces compresses sur la plaie pour éviter qu'elle ne « se vide plus ». Je finis de soigner Mr Doge et j'arrive.

Elle leur tendit un paquet de compresses et s'éloigna vers un autre lit. Remus souleva le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, révélant une profonde entaille d'une vingtaine de centimètres de longueur, sur presque un de large. Hermione pâlit et dût s'appuyer sur Ron pour rester debout, qui lui-même ne semblait pas très stable. Le loup-garou inspira et pressa les compresses contre la chair ensanglantée. Kya gémit mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Pomfresh revint quelques instants plus tard et leur fit signe de sortir.

"je vais vous laissez là à présent, commença Dumbledore en se tournant vers les autres. Je vais aller m'assurer que tout c'est bien passé durant notre absence…

Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas que des voix s'élevèrent du couloir à leur gauche.

"pour la je-ne-sais-combien-tième fois retournez dans votre dortoir Malefoy !

"je veux savoir comment elle va !

"je vous ai déjà dit que… ah ! monsieur le directeur !

Rogue accélèra et se retrouva à leur hauteur en deux foulés.

"Severus, ça a été ?

"dès que vous êtes partit j'ai fait en sorte que les élèves regagnent leur dortoir. Les préfets ont veillés à ce que personne ne sorte des salles communes. Enfin, sauf un…

Il jeta un regard accusateur à son élève.

"ça fait une demi-heure que mon anneau me brûle ! répliqua-t-il. Comment voulez-vous que je reste tranquille ?

"laissez-le Severus, c'est normal. Je crois que l'on devrait rassembler les membres encore « en état » et faire le point.

"très bien.

Les trois hommes partirent, laissant les adolescents devant l'infirmerie.

"comment va Kalytia ?

Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle. Elle a reçu une blessure au ventre mais ça ne semble pas grave. Elle a juste perdu connaissance.

"juste… ironisa le serpentard. C'est déjà pas mal.

"ça aurait pu être pire.

"c'est ce qui faut se dire…

Il s'adossa au mur et fixa le sol, l'air sombre. L'infirmière vint finalement les voir pour les avertir de l'état de leur amie.

"elle est hors de danger, ne vous inquiètez pas.

"on peut la voir ?

"elle a besoin de se reposer.

"s'il vous plait…

"une seule personne alors.

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, puis Harry trancha :

"vas-y Malefoy. Elle a plus besoin de te voir que nous.

Le serpentard resta un instant interdit puis s'approcha de Harry. Il lui tendit une main, sous le regard surpris des autres.

"merci Potter.

Le cerveau du gryffondor buta sur cette information. Malefoy qui le remerciait ? La guerre faisait vraiment faire des choses bizarres aux gens. Il savait que ce geste coûtait au blond mais il s'en fichait. Il saisit la main qui lui tendait et la serra vivement.

"merci à toi d'être là, rectifia-t-il. Elle ne serait pas grand-chose sans toi.

Boum.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Ron, allongé sur le sol du couloir. Il avait vu plus de choses qu'il ne pouvait en supporter ce soir.

**et voili voilou !**

**merci à Clem d'avoir aussi corrigé ce chap (kiss à toi !)**

**bon et bien, rendez-vous au prochain et dernier chap !**

**je vs embrasse**

**Kya-the-viper**


	30. A l'année prochaine !

**hello tous !**

**bon je vous met finalement le dernier chap (je voulais laisser plus de temps entre le précédent et celui-là en espérant avoir plus de reviews mais bon... ça a été pire ! )**

**donc... lapieuvredudesert : toujours là ! ça fait plaisir ! et bien le voila le dernier. j'espère te retrouver dans la suite !**

**lapis-lazuli : et oui, pauvre Ronnie... tant pis pour lui ! (gros sourire de sadique) mwahahahahah kof kof.. hmmm bref (mdr)**

**et pis c'est tout... ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin je veux plus beaucoup plein de reviews !**

**lisez ce qui suit ça vous motivera peut être : (dialogues commencent encore et tjs par "... va savoir pourquoi ça bugue... tiens au fait en parlant de ça ! est-ce que qqn saurait pourquoi : 1-ils ne marchent plus sur ; 2-les astérisques ne marchent pas ; 3- les accents circonflexes (tous seuls pr faire des sourires) ne marchent pas non plus ?et pourquoi çamarche dans certaines fics ?**

**bref, vala l'histoire :**

Tout se passa pour le mieux dans les jours qui suivirent. Les blessés se remirent de leurs blessures, Kya la première. Ron se remit de son traumatisme, et tout redevint normal. Enfin presque…

La soudaine attaque des mangemorts n'était qu'un avant goût de ce dont était capable Voldemort. Le lendemain de l'attaque, la Gazette du Sorcier annonça le décès de Fudge. Trois minutes de silence fut prononcé dans tout le pays en hommage à celui qui fut le Ministre de la Magie durant de longues années. A Poudlard, les élèves, habillés tout de noir à la demande du directeur, effectuèrent ce dernier hommage dans un silence tendu. Voir effrayé. Le monde magique était désormais sans dirigeant et se trouvait à la merci de Voldemort. Pour remédier à cela, des élections avaient été programmées afin d'assurer une « succession » à la tête du Ministère. La rumeur la plus courante donnait Dumbledore comme nouveau ministre, chose à laquelle il s'était oppposé quand on lui avait proposé.

C'est donc dans ce climat d'attente que passèrent les dernières semaines à Poudlard. Quelques jours avant les examens, on leur annonça qu'Amélia Bones avait été élu au poste de Premier Ministre. Cette nouvelle ravit Harry et ses amis, qui craignaient déjà de voir Percy prendre le poste.

ooOOoo

On était à présent à la mi-juin et les examens approchaient à grands pas. Hermione passait encore plus de temps à la bibliothèque et finit même par y convertir Harry et Ron. Ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas les seuls. De plus en plus d'élèves s'étaient mis à fréquenter les lieux. L'approche des examens n'était qu'un prétexte à cela, ce qui tombait très bien : la tension après l'attaque était telle que tout était bon pour avoir l'esprit occupé. Même passer des heures plongé dans des épais grimoires poussièreux.

Les épreuves tant redoûtées débutèrent le 20 juin. Les sixièmes années commencèrent par la métamorphose et l'histoire de la magie, puis enchaînèrent le lendemain avec potions, astronomie et sortilèges. Défense contre les forces du mal, botanique et soins aux créatures magiques eurent lieu le jour suivant. Le reste de la semaine fut consacrée aux options.

Une fois tout cela passé, les élèves purent disposer de quelques jours de repos à se prélasser sur les pelouses verdoyantes du parc, voir nager avec le calamar géant pour les plus audacieux.

"ah ! pas faché que tout cela soit finit !

Ron ôta sa robe de sorcier et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe. Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lui chauffer le visage.

"moi aussi. J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais.

Harry s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'Hermione posait la tête sur le torse de son petit ami. Ils restèrent comme ça à se détendre ou à discuter tranquillement jusqu'à le survivant se lève.

"où tu vas ?

"voir où est Kya. Ça fait un bail que je ne lui ai plu parler.

C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Trop absorbé par les révisions, ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressé la parole depuis l'attaque du congrès. Sans compter que la jeune fille passait presque tout son temps libre avec Malefoy. Il se leva et traversa le gazon d'un pas rapide jusqu'au château. Il la chercha un peu partout, en vain. Finalement, il croisa Dumbledore dans un couloir et lui demanda où la trouver.

"elle est partit sur les lieux de l'attaque, l'informa le vieil homme.

"est-ce qu'elle vous a dit pourquoi ?

"non. J'ai seulement compris qu'elle voulait être un peu seule.

"est-ce que je peux aller la rejoindre ?

Le directeur le considéra un moment, puis lui tendit un morceau de parchemin.

_"portus._ Fais attention surtout. Je ne pense pas que tu risque grand-chose, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

"merci.

Il se saisit du portoloin et disparut.

ooOOoo

Kya marchait parmis les décombres. Son regard s'attarda sur les tentes brûlées, déchirées, balayées par le vent tiède de cet fin d'après-midi. Les chaises étaient brisées, reposant pêle-mêle sur le sol. La scène tenait encore debout, on ne sait par quel miracle. Rien n'avait été déblayé après l'attaque. Ils avaient même utilisé un sort pour que tout reste tel qu'il était à la fin de la bataille. Les corps avaient été évacués mais le ministère n'avait pas encore décidé pour le reste. Peut être voulaient-ils laisser les choses telles quelles un moment, en hommage à Fudge sûrement.

La turok-han s'arrêta et s'accroupi à quelques mètres de la scène. Elle caressa le sol terreux du bout des doigts, traçant le contour des tâches de sang.

Un bruit à quelques mètres de là attira son attention. Elle releva la tête et vit Harry, un bout de parchemin à la main. Il détailla le champ de bataille puis s'approcha de son amie.

"c'est là que Fudge est mort, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ai eu le temps de dire quelque chose. Ici.

Elle désigna un endroit où l'herbe était écrasée, laissant deviner l'empreinte d'un corps.

"je ne l'aimais pas spécialement, dit Harry. Mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Pas comme ça.

"j'étais là quand mon père l'a tué. A quelques mètres. Mais je n'ai pas pu arriver à temps…

"cesse de te morfondre. Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis, il serait mort un jour ou l'autre de toute façon.

"tu as une manière étrange de voir les choses.

"je prends ça comme un compliment.

Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils marchèrent entre les chaises éparpillées sur le sol sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis Kya se décida à briser le silence.

"je vais partir.

Le gryffondor s'arrêta, surpris.

"quoi ?

"l'Ordre ma confié une mission.

"ah… et tu pars quand ?

"ce soir.

Elle évita son regard et regarda le ciel. Il était bleu pâle, dépourvu de nuages. Une faible brise soufflait sur sa lande, rafraîchissant cette journée d'été.

"et est-ce que Malefoy est au courant ?

"oui, je lui ai annoncé ce matin. J'espère qu'il le prend bien. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'abandonne alors ça devient dangereux pour lui.

"il n'est pas bête à ce point.

Elle eu un sourire un peu triste et se tourna vers lui.

"je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je reviendrai. Je ne peux rien promettre.

"où vas-tu ?

"je ne peux pas te le dire. Disons simplement que c'est un prolongement de ma mission de février.

"ça ne m'éclaire pas beaucoup.

"désolée.

"vivement que je devienne membre de l'Ordre, grommela-t-il.

Elle eu un petit rire devant sa mine renfrogné et le prit dans ses bras en une étreinte fraternelle.

"pas de bêtise pendant mon absence.

"bien sûr que non, tu me connais.

"justement !

Il sourit et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

ooOOoo

Comme promis, Kya disparut le soir même. Elle partit sans un mot après le dîner, sans dire au revoir à personne. Les gryffondors furent peinés de son brusque départ mais n'eurent pas le temps de se morfondre très longtemps. Le banquet de fin d'année avait lieu quelques jours plus tard, marquant le début des vacances et des retours dans les familles.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Gryffondor remporta la coupe des quatres maisons, grâce notamment à leur victoire au quidditch. Ils festoyèrent donc dans la bonne humeur sous les draperies rouges et or décorant la grande salle.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, les élèves fermèrent leurs valises et prirent les calèches en direction de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Harry monta en compagnie de Ron, Hermione et Neville et regarda le château disparaître au loin avec nostalgie. Sa prochaine année serait la dernière à Poudlard.

Une fois sur le quai, il dit au revoir à Hagrid et se mit en quête d'un compartiment avec ses amis. Ils s'installèrent finalement avec Ginny et Luna et le voyage commença. La serdaigle était toujours le nez dans son Chicaneur qu'elle tenait à l'envers, ne prêtant pas attention aux autres qui discutaient joyeusement à côté d'elle.

Le chariot passa pour les ravitailler et ils commencèrent une partie de bataille explosive. Alors que Ginny remportait le jeu pour la sixième fois, des voix dans le couloir attirèrent leur attention.

"vous m'avez compris ? pas un mot !

"mais Drago…

"il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! s'il vous demande quelque chose à son sujet dites que vous ne savez pas.

Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment et vit Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle en train de se disputer juste devant. Profitant de cette diversion, les deux gorilles s'éloignèrent vers leur compartiment.

"ah Potter… manquait plus que ça…

"un problème avec tes gardes du corps Malefoy ?

"j'essaie de leur faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas parler de Kaly à une certaine personne…

Le gryffondor pâlit à l'allusion à Voldemort. Le fait qu'il puisse se servir des serpentards pour avoir sa fille ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit.

"est-ce que tu sais où elle est allé ? lui demanda le blond

"non, aucune idée. J'espère simplement qu'_il_ ne mettra pas la main sur elle…

"elle utilise un sort anti-détection d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Comme ça même s'il sent qu'elle n'est plus protégée par Poudlard, il ne pourra pas la trouver.

"tant mieux.

La tête de Ron apparut alors dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"tiens Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? tu n'as plus d'amis ? à moins que tu ne cherche une épaule pour pleurer le fait que ta petite amie soit partit sans te dire au revoir ?

Il serra les poings mais garda un visage neutre, se contentant de le regarder de haut.

"contrairement à toi je connais Kalytia. Sache qu'elle a toujours détesté les adieux.

"tu m'en vois désolé. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai autre chose à faire que de regarder ta face de fouine.

"c'est ça, retourne voir ta sang-de-bourbe. Tu ne trouvera jamais mieux.

Mais fort heureusement pour lui, le rouquin n'entendit jamais ces mots car il avait eu vite fait de refermer la porte. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

"tu ne changeras jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

à quoi bon ? ce n'est pas parce qu'on est dans le même camps qu'on va devenir amis.

"évidemment. C'est trop te demander.

Drago lui jeta un regard noir et partit sans ajouter un mot. Harry soupira, se disant que certains cas étaient totalement irrécupérables.

ooOOoo

Le Poudlard Express entra en gare. Les élèves se regroupèrent sur le quai avec leur lourdes males, cherchant leurs parents des yeux. Les Weasley étaient déjà là et leur firent de grands signes.

"bonjour les enfants ! comment allez-vous ?

"très bien, merci.

Une fois les bonjours fait, ils traversèrent la barrière séparant les voies sous l'œil attentif d'un auror. La sécurité avait été renforcée, pas de doûte. Du côté moldu, ils trouvèrent les parents d'Hermione qui les acceuillirent avec enthousiasme. Alors que leur fille commençait à leur étaler tous ses résultats d'examen, Harry aperçut les Dursley à quelques pas de là. Lupin bavardait avec l'oncle Vernon, ou plutôt parlait à l'oncle Vernon qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de fureur à mesure que le loup-garou parlait. Le gryffondor s'avança avec une motivation délirante, poussant trèèèès lentement son chariot devant lui.

"ah ! te voila enfin ! s'exclama son oncle, heureux de trouver un moyen de se débarasser de l'autre sangsue.

"oui oui, j'arrive.

Il abandonna son chariot et dit au revoir à ses amis, essayant de prolonger ce moment autant qu'il pouvait.

"on se verra au QG je suppose.

"il y a des chances. Bon, passez de bonnes vacances.

"toi aussi. Ou essaye du moins, rectifia Ron en jetant un coup d'œil au moldu qui trépignait d'impatience.

"ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, à la prochaine.

Il laissa ses camarades avec leurs parents et suivit son oncle hors de la gare. Une fois les bagages chargés, il monta sur la banquette arrière où se trouvait déjà Dudley. Ce dernier eu d'ailleurs l'air très déçu quand il vit son cousin arriver.

La voiture démarra et prit le chemin de Little Whining. Après un petit moment, Harry se décida à briser le silence étouffant qui c'était installé.

"oncle Vernon ?

"quoi encore ?

"est-ce que je t'ai dit que j'avais le droit de faire de la magie librement maintenant ?

L'air horrifié de son oncle et sa tante acheva de le faire sourire. Ces vacances commençaient très bien !

FIN

(suite dans _HP et le Pouvoir du Sacrifice_)

**et vala ! en tt cas félicitations pr être arrivé jusque là ! je devrais publier la suite (et oui je ne vais pas vous lâchez comme ça ! niark niark) d'ici le week end prochain (donc avant le 2 avril). il faudrait peut être que je me remette à l'écriture aussi... ça fait.. oula ! presque trois semaines que j'ai pu écrit ! (perte d'inspiration totale dsl). reste pu qu'à attendre que ça revienne.**

**en attendant, je vous embrasse et à la prochaine**

**Kya-the-viper**


End file.
